El Bastardo Senju-Namikaze
by Otaku-Baan
Summary: Naruto es el hijo no deseado de dos grandes ninjas, pero por azares del destino este termina viviendo en las calles hasta que un desafortunado incidente hará que el niño deje esa vida, sigue a Naruto durante su viaje por las naciones elementales. NarutoxHarem. Naruto poderoso modo Dios. Naruto frio.
1. Chapter 1

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Como verán he eliminado mi anterior fic, esto lo hizo debido a que no me gusto como lo llevaba y tenía esta idea rondándome en la cabeza, pero quizás más adelante lo vuelva a re subir un poco mejorado ahora a disfrutar del cap jeje.

Capítulo 1

El niño olvidado

Era un día normal, en la aldea de Konoha y se puede ver a un niño de unos 7 años con cabello rubio pálido con ojos azules, este pequeño no es nada más ni menos que Naruto Senju Namikaze bueno aunque este no sabe de sus verdaderos apellidos, para el niño él no es ni nada más ni nada menos que un huérfano que nunca conocerá a sus padres, pero sin tan solo este pequeño supiera.

Naruto es en simples palabras el hijo bastardo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la legendaria Sannin Tsunade Senju, todo esto paso en la fiesta de compromiso del Yondaime debido a varias botellas de sake y un Minato preocupado por el embarazo de su prometida Kushina y una despechada Tsunade. Al darse cuenta ambos de lo que habían hecho se arrepintieron en un instante debido a que Tsunade veía a Minato como un Hijo este otro ala Senju como una hermana mayor.

Pero ninguno previno lo que vino después cual fue la sorpresa de ellos 2 semanas después al ver que Tsunade había quedado embarazada.

Así pasaron 9 meses donde Naruto nació el 10 de septiembre , y el día 15 de ese mes Tsunade sin decirle a nadie abandono Konoha dejando una nota de que cuidaran a su pequeño y que lo sentía, nadie sabe si fue por miedo o malos recuerdos que esta abandono al niño y lo dejo a cargo de su padre pero lo que nunca paso por la mente de Tsunade Senju fue que al cometer ese pequeño acto condeno a su hijo, a su sangre de su sangre a una vida de dolor y miseria.

Fue el primero de octubre que Minato apareció en su apartamento con un bebé en brazos y le explico la procedencia del niño a su esposa allí todo se fue al carajo.

Kushina exploto y le dijo de todo a Minato mientras un odio por el pequeño inocente crecía en la pelirroja al final de esa discusión Kushina le dijo a Minato que escogiera entre ella y sus hijos, o ese pequeño bastardo en ese punto Minato ya había escogido y al siguiente día había un pequeño Naruto en el orfanato donde le habían negado su herencia Senju, se le habían negado saber el nombre de sus padres y crecería solo siendo llamado "Bastardo" por la mayoría de la población tanto civil y Shinobi de Konoha, nadie sabe cómo el rumor del hijo bastardo del Hokage se expandió pero cierta pelirroja fue la causante de ello.

Aquí es donde nos encontramos ahora con un Naruto de 7 años que odiaba con todo su ser la aldea de Konoha.

-Maldito anciano-decía el pequeño-por qué me vende esas frutas más caras que a los demás-Se quejaba este.

Ya era normal para el ser tratado como " Bastardo" no sabía el porqué de esta palabra e incluso debido a ello lo habían expulsado del orfanato según las cuidadoras "ellas no se harían cargo de un error".

\- Maldita aldea, tras de que me tratan como una basura ninguno se digna al decirme el porqué, solo espero que todos se pudran en el infierno-eran las palabras del niño que se dirigía hacia su hogar el barrio rojo de Konoha.

Prostitutas, pandilleros, jefes criminales, mafias, indigentes, bares y miles de cosas más poblaban el barrio rojo de Konoha el hogar de Naruto.

El rubio aprendió lo duro de la vida al vivir en esta zona, vio la maldad del ser humano en todo su esplendor el niño de tan solo 7 años ya pensaba en lo asquerosos y manipulables que son los humanos.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo el rubio al llegar a un callejón despoblado donde habían cajas de cartón amontonadas, el palacio de Naruto donde vivía desde hace 3años.

Rápidamente el rubio se envolvió en sus cajas de cartón se fue a dormir, con el frio del viento golpeando su débil y desnutrido cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Namikaze Uzumaki Minato observaba como su esposa les contaba un cuento a sus hijos Menma y Mito sin ni siquiera pensar en Naruto su primer hijo.

Al día siguiente Naruto apenas despertaba ya era hora de conseguir dinero no quería pasar hambre de nuevo así que como siempre hacia pequeños encargos para una mafia local otro día de mierda pensaba el rubio.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Namikaze una amorosa pelirroja alistaba el almuerzo a sus hijos que hoy empezaban la academia ninja.

\- Que rápido crecen hoy entran a la academia y en unos años se gradúan-pensaba la pelirroja feliz.

-kaa-chan-grito una pequeña mata de pelo roja abrazando la pierna de Kushina esta se parecía mucho a Kushina excepto por sus ojos azules, Kushina consentía mucho a mito debido a que ella poseía el alma del Kyubi.

-Hola mi pequeña princesa-dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su pequeña Mito.

-Hola Kaa-san-dijo un rubio muy parecido al Yondaime excepto por el color violeta de sus ojos, Menma poseía el poder del Kyubi.

\- Hola sochi, buenos días-dijo esta mientras abrazaba a sus retoños.

-Entonces Kaa-chan que te parece vamos a la academia y seres mejores que los demás-dijo Mito.

\- Jeje ya sabes mi pequeña solo porque ya tu tou-chan y yo ya hayamos empezado su entrenamiento no quiere decir que ya sepan todo, aún hay cosas que deben aprender-dijo Kushina terminando el almuerzo para sus hijos.

\- Kaa-san ya kakashi-nii llego-dijo Menma desde la sala.

-Aquí esta-dijo Kushina dándoles el bento a sus hijos.

-Gracias kaa-chan-dijo Mito abrazando a Kushina.

-Gracias kaa-san-dijo Menma recibiendo una caricia en si cabeza de parte de su amorosa madre.

-Adiós y buena suerte-dijo está viendo salir a sus hijos por la puerta en compañía del estudiante de su esposo.

-Ahora si a alistar me para salir con las chicas, Mikoto y Tsume me querían decir algo-fueron las palabras de Kushina al ver como sus hijos se iban a su primer día de academia, mañana debía ir ella a conocer a los maestros era una regla que Minato había implementado hace algunos años en la que los nuevos alumnos iban solos su primer día de academia y el segundo con sus padres pero nadie sabía el porqué de ello.

Así Kushina se alisto y fue hacia el lugar donde se vería con sus amigas en el "Cafe YuYu".

En otra parte de Konoha se ve a un rubio corriendo con un paquete en sus manos.

-Bien Ewok-sama me dijo que entregara eso aquí a un tipo con túnica negra con alas en ella-pensaba Naruto.

Naruto busco a alguien con esas ropas hasta que por fin lo encontró fuera de un café con el letrero "Cafe YuYu".

Kushina hace rato había llegado al lugar donde debería encontrarse con sus amigas aunque solo Mikoto había llegado.

\- Hola Mikoto-saluda la Uzumaki.

\- Hola Kushina-saludo la pelinegra a su amiga.

\- Tsume se retrasa ¿no?-pregunto Kushina mientras se sentaba.

\- Si ya sabes cómo es-dijo la Uchiha mientras ambas reían.

La charla de ambas amigas siguió un buen rato, hasta que Kushina vio fuera de la ventana y observo una cara que no había visto en 7 años.

\- "Ese niño es...el otro hijo de Minato y Tsunade"-pensó Kushina el al ver al rubio pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su forma de vestir.

El rubio andaba con harapos, vestía una pantaloneta corta color marrón aunque esta tenía parches verdes u negros, vestía una camisa blanca rota, su cabello rubio pálido estaba sucio y andaba descalzo.

\- Porque...viste así quiero decir he visto a los niños del orfanato y ellos...visten diferente el parece un indigente-eran los pensamientos de Kushina, ella ya no odiaba al rubio bueno no tanto, después de pensarlo Kushina culpo a Minato y Tsunade por lo que habían hecho aún amaba a Minato o eso pensaba pero la desconfianza aun quedo en la pelirroja.

Mikoto al ver a su amiga tan distraída miro donde tenía Kushina fija la mirada y Mikoto lo supo, era el "Bastardo del Hokage" como muchos se referían al niño.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de las mujeres al ver que el niño se acercaba a un tipo extraño, y después de unos minutos Naruto le entregaba al sujeto un paquete y este desaparecía en un montón de hojas.

Kushina no soporto la curiosidad por una loca razón salió del local dirigiéndose hacia el niño.

Naruto por fin había encontrado al sujeto que Ewok-sama le había dicho pronto Naruto se posó cerca del tipo y dijo.

-Las raíces del árbol nunca caen-dijo el rubio.

\- Porque están en las sombras y estas son su soporte-termino de decir el sujeto.

-Aquí está el paquete señor-dijo Naruto tendiéndole al sujeto una caja envuelta.

\- Bien hecho mocoso...dime cuál es tu nombre-pregunto.

-Naruto señor...solo Naruto-dijo este algo triste.

\- Lo hiciste bien...toma mocoso-dijo el tipo tirándole un billete al rubio y desapareciendo en un montón de hojas.

-Genial-fueron las palabras del rubio al ver la técnica de aquel hombre.

Naruto al ver que ya había hecho su trabajo se dirigió hacia Ewok-sama para contarle que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, he mencionado que Ewok es la mano derecha del jefe Mafioso de los Dragones de Jade.

Kushina se dirigía hacia el rubio y Naruto sin notarla choco contra la pelirroja cayendo este al piso.

-Estas bien niño-fueron las palabras de Kushina al ver al niño en el suelo con una Mikoto expectante, desde cuando están amable con el bastardo de Minato.

-Si señorita, no se preocupe-dijo el rubio levantándose para irse, él sabía muy bien que no pertenecía donde estaba la zona comercial de Konoha.

\- Espera no te vayas...dime cómo te llamas-pregunto Kushina tenía que cerciorarse.

-Es Naruto...solo Naruto-dijo un poco triste.

-Vaya es un lindo nombre yo soy Kushina un placer Naruto-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Mmm gracias Kushina-sama disculpe pero tengo algo de prisa-dijo Naruto.

-Por qué Naruto, ah ya se las cuidadoras del orfanato ya casi sirven el almuerzo ya vas tarde-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa, si debía ser eso pensaba.

\- Disculpe Kushina-sama pero yo no vivo en el orfanato-dijo el rubio con intriga, porque preguntaba tanto pensaba el rubio.

-No-dijo Kushina un poco...impactada.

\- No y fue un placer Kushina-sama, pero Ewok-sama no tiene mucha paciencia y...no quiero que me golpee de nuevo bueno adiós-dijo Naruto esto último un poco bajo pero igual Kushina lo entendió.

-Que fue eso Kushina-pregunto Mikoto.

-Vamos Mikoto, lo seguiremos-dijo Kushina mientras saltaba hacia los tejados siguiendo a Naruto.

-ahh nadie sabe que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer...pensar que hoy Tsume y yo veníamos a abrirle los ojos sobre su matrimonio ahora terminamos siguiendo al hijo del Hokage-suspiro la matriarca Uchiha y solo le limito a seguir a la pelirroja.

Kushina y Mikoto siguieron a la rubia cual fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio entrar al barrio rojo de Kushina.

\- Por qué esta entrado ahí, ese es el barrio rijo-hablo Mikoto.

\- No lose Mikoto-respondió Kushina.

Ambas mujeres siguieron al niño, lo vieron pasar entre algunos indigentes mientras que algunos le daban un saludo casual otros simplemente lo ignoraban, después observaron al rubio pasar por un prostíbulo.

-Disculpe Guardia-san pero no está Hitomi-Sama-pregunto rubio a el guardia del prostíbulo.

\- Esta ocupada Mocoso-respondió de mala gana al niño.

\- No sabe a qué hora se desocupa-volvió a preguntarle Naruto al guardia.

\- No mocoso ahora lárgate, no sé por qué Hitomi-chan pierde tiempo con usted bastardo además le está prohibido verlo-respondió el guardia empujando al niño mientras algunas prostitutas observaban.

En un tejado cercano Kushina y Mikoto veían al rubio.

-Como se atreve a empujarlo es solo un niño-hablo Kushina mientras una cadena de chacra se formaba detrás de ella.

-Kushina cálmate, no podemos intervenir si algo mas pasa háblalo con Minato además es su hijo no-dijo la pelinegra.

\- Si...hoy hablare con el vamos, continuemos-así ambas mujeres reanudaron su persecución.

Naruto siguió caminando durante unos 15 minutos hasta que llego a un bar del barrio rojo, el niño fue detrás de bar se sentó frente a la puerta trasera a esperar.

-Qué crees que espere Kushina-pregunto la matriarca Uchiha.

-No lose, mira se mueve-dijo Kushina.

Ambas mujeres vieron como el rubio se escondió a un costado del basurero y para pesar de ellas. Vieron como un viejo calvo obeso salió del establecimiento a tirar la basura en el contenedor para seguido entrar, y como un niño rubio empezó a buscar entre la basura.

-Genial hoy tuve suerte-escucharon la pequeña ovación del rubio.

Naruto había sacado un pedazo de pan con moho, una manzana un poco podrida y una caja de leche para seguir su camino.

\- Kushina crees que...esa sea su comida-dijo la matriarca Uchiha.

-Ahí esta tu respuesta Mikoto-dijo Kushina señalando como el niño rubio ingería los putrefactos alimentos.

-Vamos debemos seguir-dijo la pelirroja con algo de disgusto.

Naruto rápidamente fue al centro del barrio rojo a pesar del desagrado de sus observadoras. El niño llego a un edificio, dio varios golpecitos en la puerta de metal para que seguido saliera un tilo peliverde, lleno de piercings y con el tatuaje de un Dragón verde en su brazo derecho.

-Ewok-sama el trabajo está terminado-dijo el niño rubio.

-Bien hecho Naruto, aquí esta su pago-dijo el tipo dándole unas moneda al rubio.

-Gracias Ewok-sama-hablo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

-Espera Naruto...ven aquí-dijo el Yakuza llamando al niño.

-Sí que pasa Ewok-sama -dijo el niño.

-Que la próxima no te sigan estúpido Bastardo por ello hoy te quedas sin paga-le susurro este a Naruto cerrando la gran puerta del metal.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos el sabia, por esto sería castigado luego de eso sin importarle al rubio quien lo seguía o si no le pagaban se fue rumbo a su hogar.

-Donde crees que vaya ahora Kushina-pregunto Mikoto.

-No lose, pero ya casi son las 3 y los niños salen pronto de la academia-dijo Kushina.

-Entonces que quieres hacer-dijo Mikoto mirando al pequeño rubio.

-Sigamos-respondió Kushina mientras Mikoto asentía.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que el rubio llego al callejón donde vivía bajo la mirada atenta de ambas féminas vieron como el rubio se acostaba sobre unas cajas de cartón de ese callejón de mala muerte a dormir.

-Dices que él tiene la misma edad que tus hijos y mi Sasuke-pregunto la matriarca Uchiha.

-si-fue la respuesta de Kushina.

-Estoy es muy duro Kushina un niño pequeño no debería vivir así, como se atreve Minato a no hacer nada-dijo con enojo la Uchiha.

-En parte...es mi culpa-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo?-fue la pregunta lanzada por Mikoto sumado a su mirada molesta.

\- Bueno yo...odio a ese niño y digamos que quien rego el rumor... de que ese niño era el bastardo de Minato fui yo pero créeme no quise que esto terminara así, solo quería que Naruto se apartara de nuestras vidas, la mía y la de Minato-dijo Kushina con pesar en verdad ella no quería que esto terminara así.

-Bueno ahora que harás, ese niño vive en las calles quien sabe desde cuándo, se les fueron negados los derechos de sus padres y los de Tsunade-sensei que quien sabe dónde está emborrachándose y apostando sin pensar en su hijo y todo esto es por la culpa de 3 adultos irresponsables que no puede lidiar con sus propios errores, entonces dime Kushina Uzumaki que harás por ese niño que no quiso venir a este mundo-dijo Mikoto enojada con su Sharingan activado mirando a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Yo...hablare hoy con Minato nadie merece vivir así mucho menos un niño, él no debe pagar por los errores de Minato, de sensei y por mis tontos celos-dijo Kushina.

\- Bien así me gusta ahora vámonos, ya salieron los niños de la academia-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras ambas mujeres de marchaban a sus hogares ambas con varias cosas en su mente ambas con un mismo pensamiento.

-Cuídate Naruto-pensaron al unísono ambas mujeres.

En otro lugar podemos ver a la matriarca Inuzuka cabreada, sus amigas la habían dejado plantada.

Unas horas después Naruto sintió como si alguien lo moviese y lo llamara.

-Naru-kun despierta, despierta Naru-kun-decía una melódica voz.

El rubio pronto abrió los ojos al ver quien lo llamaba esbozo una sonrisa se tiro a los brazos de la mujer.

-Hitomi-sama-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la mujer lo abrazaba.

-Hola Naru-kun-dijo la mujer-hablo la mujer, esta tenía el cabello castaño, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color miel y una buena figura, pechos copa un lindo y formado trasero, la mujer vestía con una Yukata blanca con rojo haciéndole viendo espectacular.

-Me contaron que me fuiste a buscar ahora Naru-kun-dijo la mujer respondiendo al niño.

-Si como no te he visto en 1 semana estaba preocupado-dijo Naruto.

-Gracias por tu preocupación ah y toma te traje esto-dijo la mujer dando al rubio 3 onigiris.

-Vaya gracias Hitomi-sama-dijo el rubio devorando los alimentos.

Hitomi Saionja una mujer de 20 años que se vio obligada a trabajar en un prostíbulo debido a que su padre la había vendida para pagar unas deudas, la mujer se encontró con Naruto hace 3 años y lo ayudo en lo más que pudo hasta que su jefe se dio cuenta y le prohibió ver al rubio, pero Hitomi a veces se escapaba para visitar a su rubio favorito.

-Entonces que me cuentas Naruto, que has hecho-pregunto la mujer.

-Bueno... lo de siempre trabajar para Ewok-sama y tratar de ir a visitarte-dijo el rubio comiendo su ultimo Onigiri.

-Naruto porque sigues haciendo trabajos para el-pregunto la mujer, a ella personalmente no le gustaba ese sujeto.

-Bueno para conseguir dinero-respondió el rubio.

-Para que quieres dinero Naru-kun-pregunto la mujer.

-Bueno...es un secreto me da vergüenza decirlo-dijo el niño sonrojado.

-Vamos Naru-kun dime-dijo la mujer pensando lo adorable que se veía el niño.

-Bueno es para...comprarte una gran casa y para que nos vayamos a vivir en ella y…y que nos casemos-dijo el rubio con un pequeño sonriendo tomando desprevenida a la mujer.

-eso me gustaría Naru-kun pero eso es imposible-dijo la mujer triste mientras el rubio bajaba la mirada.

-"Es cierto...por qué querría Hitomi-sama vivir conmigo, solo soy un mocoso tonto y un "bastardo""-pensó el niño sin saber aún del por qué le decían así.

Hitomi pronto vio la mirada en Naruto y se reprendió ella misma, no tenía que por qué haberle destruido las esperanzas a Naruto.

-Naru-kun es...-pero la mujer fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

-Hitomi-chan ya es hora si no nos vamos ya el jefe sospechara-dijo una voz femenina.

-Ya voy Maya-chan, lo siento Naru-kun-dijo la mujer retirándose dejando al niño solo en el callejón.

Pero para Naruto ese lo siento de Hitomi significo otra cosa en la mente del rubio, para Naruto ese "lo siento" significo un adiós, un adiós para su sueño su pequeño propósito.

-Adiós...Hitomi-sama-dijo el rubio con lágrimas al sentir como esa mujer que lo había cuidado rechazaba su propuesta, la de un niño que todavía era un tanto inocente.

Mientras que en un plano existencial fuera de los mundos un ser todo poderoso miraba la vida de nuestro rubio, observando como este había vivido los pocos años de su vida en la miseria e inmunda, esta poderosa entidad vestía con conjunto de armadura de cuero negra, botas negras de combate y una capucha.

-Que ves Al-sama-dijo una peli rosa que estaba cerca del poderoso ser.

- **Creo que he encontrado a mi otra mano derecha...Ligh** -respondio el ser a su sierva.

-Y que hará Al-sama-dijo la mujer.

- **Esperare a que la traición y el dolor agobien al niño y bingo ya será parte de nosotros...le ofreceré lo que busca ya tengo la manera de hacerlo poderoso, además el Shinigami me debe un favor creo que ya es hora de cobrarlo** -dijo la entidad mientras desaparecía en un vórtice negro seguido de la peli rosa.

Continuara.

Espero que les haya gustado, el segundo capítulo ya lo tengo hecho solo me faltan darle unos retoques y listo, solo esperen en el siguiente capítulo habrá emoción y nuestro rubio cambiara de ser un niño inocente a un bastardo sin sentimientos no tan así pero ustedes ya verán chao y gracias por leer.

PD: Lo siento por alguna falta de ortografía

El harem de Naruto será de 7 mujeres o quizás incluya algunas mas ya tengo a 2 fijas que son:

Kushina

Mikoto

Si quieren que incluya a alguien en el harem déjenlo en los comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que cualquier personaje usado de otra serie, videojuego, etc.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios enserio se los agradezco a quienes se toman eso minutos para dejar un comentario, esto me ayuda mucho a ver que la historia gusta y me dan ánimos de seguirla ahora sí que disfruten del capítulo.

Capítulo 2

El despertar

Kushina Uzumaki servía la cena ya casi eran las 8 de la noche, su esposo e hijos ya estaban en la mesa al momento que la pelirroja mayor ponía la gran olla en el centro de la mesa y en seguida se empezaba a servir los alimentos.

-Como les fue hoy en la academia-pregunto Minato.

-Genial tou-chan, pase el día con Hinata-chan e Ino-chan y hablamos de miles de cosas-dijo Mito.

-Yo y Sasuke les enseñamos a unos niños civiles que la vida de un ninja es difícil-dijo Menma.

-Ah sí, como se lo enseñaste Menma-pregunto Minato.

-Pues les dimos una paliza, de que otra manera-respondió con arrogancia Menma mientras Kushina abrió los ojos, lo que paso después si la cabreo.

-Vaya así se hace Menma, creo que ya estás listo para firmar el contrato de los sapos-dijo Minato revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo mayor...su hijo mayor con Kushina.

-Minato pero que dices, tu hijo acaba de decir que golpeo a un niño civil y lo elogias para seguido premiarlo, pero que demonios te pasa-dijo con enojo Kushina.

-Cálmate kaa-san, mis acciones están justificadas-hablo Menma.

-Justificadas, justificadas ¿cómo?-dijo molesta Kushina.

-Porque soy un Namikaze y el hijo del Hokage-dijo Menma con orgullo.

-Y solo por eso golpeas a un niño, quiero que mañana te disculpes con ese niño y sus padres-reprendió Kushina.

-No, no lo harás Menma-dijo Minato mirando feroz a su esposa.

-Sí, si lo hará-dijo Kushina subiendo la voz.

-Ya cálmate mujer mejor sirve ya la comida-dijo harto el Yondaime Hokage.

-Pues sabes que sírvete tú, vamos Mito comamos en tu cuarto-dijo Kushina mientras su hija asentía.

-Hm mujeres-dijo Minato.

-Ah y por cierto tengo que hablar de algo contigo-dijo Kushina para seguido retirarse al cuarto de su hija.

Mientras que con nuestro rubio favorito este caminaba un poco triste por las calles del barrio rojo, lugar cerca donde se establecía la mafia rival de los Dragones de Jade, esta otra mafia era los Tigres Imperiales, esta mafia controlaba muchos de los prostíbulos del barrio rojo entre ellos en el que trabajaba el amor platónico del rubio Hitomi.

-Eres un tonto Naruto...por qué le dijiste eso-se reprendía fuertemente el niño.

Naruto camino unos 30 minutos hasta que vio una cara familiar.

-Hitomi-sama-dijo el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de unos botes de basura.

-Entonces Hitomi-chan dime cómo quieres hoy duro o suave-dijo el hombre que la acompañaba, este era obeso, calvo y el líder de los Tigres Imperiales Jito Yira.

-Jeje pero que cosas dice Yira-sama-dijo Hitomi acaramelándose con el hombre.

Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba, quien era ese hombre y por qué Hitomi lo abrazaba tan amoroso pero había una cosa clara en la mente del rubio el averiguaría lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto siguió a la pareja hasta una lujosa casa que conectaba la salida del barrio rojo, con los residenciales de Konoha. Naruto para no tener entrenamiento ninja era un experto innato del sigilo y la infiltración, el rubio logro divisar un gran árbol que fue su pase para entrar y evadir a algunos guardias de la lujosa casa.

-Bien ahora ¿dónde estás Hitomi-sama?-susurro el rubio.

Naruto busco durante unos minutos en la gran casa, hasta que por fin lo oyó, risas que venían de una habitación.

-Jejeje esa es una grandiosa historia Yira-sama-dijo Hitomi-bebiendo de su copa de vino.

-Sí y tengo muchas de donde vino esa-respondió el jefe Yakuza.

En un arrebato del Yira, se lanzó y beso y beso a la mujer mientras está sorprendida solo respondió al beso esto bajo la mirada atónica de Naruto, en ese momento Naruto tenía varias emociones pero las que más sobresalían era su profunda tristeza e ira.

-Por qué...Hitomi-sama besa a ese hombre, porque-se preguntó el rubio.

Hasta que algo hizo click en la mente del niño de tan solo 7 años.

-Entonces es por eso...Hitomi-sama ya tiene un hogar, uno que yo nunca podría ofrecerle con lujos pero, por que, por que estoy llorando-dijo Naruto con furia mientras apretaba sus puños y lágrimas caían de los ojos azules del niño.

Pero lo siguiente destruiría la inocencia de ese niño.

-Vamos Yira-sama hágame suya-dijo la mujer.

-Jeje hoy estas más caliente de lo normal Hitomi-chan vamos quítate ese molesto kimono-dijo Yira.

Pronto Naruto observo como Hitomi se quitó su Kimono quedando totalmente desnuda y Yira la manoseaba como le diera la gana.

-Vamos gime Hitomi-chan-decía el repulsivo hombre.

-ahh, ahh siga Yiro-sama no pare-decía entre gemidos la mujer.

-Si eres una puta sucia cierto Hitomi-chan-decía el hombre jugando con los pezones rosas de la mujer.

-Si Yiro-sama soy su puta sucia ahora solo métamela, hágame suya-decía Sumisa la única figura femenina que Naruto había tenido en su vida sintiendo el rubio como si corazón se destrozaba con esas imágenes que este observaba.

-Claro Hitomi-chan pero me entere de algo-decía el hombre lamiendo el cuello de Hitomi.

-ah, de que, ah Yiro-sama-hablaba Hitomi entre gemidos.

-De que tu sientes apego por el bastardo del Hokage ya sabes ese niño rubio harapiento-dijo el hombre mientras Naruto veía esa escena frente a él con dolor, él sabía que ese hombre hablada se refería a él.

-Ah si su nombre, ah es ah dios, es Naruto-respondió la mujer.

-jeje bien ahora dime...quieres esto-dijo el hombre sacando su miembro mostrándoselo a la mujer.

-si Yiro-sama-respondió está en trance.

En ese momento el hombre esbozo una sonrisa mientras miraba donde estaba Naruto haciendo al rubio palidecer, lo habían detectado.

-Entonces si los quieres di lo siguiente, " Yiro-sama odio al bastardo de Naruto nunca más le hablare, y por favor dele de comer a mi vagina que tiene hambre"-dijo con malicia el mafioso/Yakuza.

Naruto negó, el sabia o quería creer que su Hitomi-sama no diría eso no ella pensó el rubio.

-Ah, eres, eres malo Yiro-sama-dijo la mujer haciendo un mohín.

-Vamos dilo o sino nunca tendrás esto-menciono el hombre rozando su pene en la vagina de Hitomi.

-No...no lo hagas Hitomi-sama de todas las personas no tu-susurraba el Naruto el quería creer, tenía esperanza que la única persona que se preocupó por el en este asqueroso mundo no lo traicionaría, vaya que estaba equivocado ese niño.

\- VAMOS DILO-grito el mafioso.

\- ah, Yiro-sama odio al bastado de Naruto y nunca, jamás le hablare ahora dele de comer a mi vagina con su cosa"-repitió la mujer en ese instante Yiro se unió a fondo con Hitomi, mientras un rubio veía con lágrimas la escena frente a él, pero estas lagrimas ya no eran de ira, era de tristeza su alma, todo su ser se había desgarrado con esas palabras.

-vamos dilo más fuerte-hablo Yiro.

-Ah, ¡YIRO SAMA ODIO AL BASTARDO DE NARUTO Y JAMAS LE HABLARE PERO NO PARE AH!-repetía una, y otra, y otra vez Hitomi entre gritos y gemidos aquellas insanas palabras que destruyeron el ingenuo corazón del rubio.

Naruto escucho, escucho alto y claro las palabras de su salvadora, de la única figura materna que este tenía, la de su primer amor platónico y cada palabra que esa mujer pronunciaba era como si una daga helada se hundiera en el corazón de ese niño que no daba crédito a lo que veía y desgraciadamente escuchaba, pero eso no sería lo peor por lo que pasaría esa noche.

Pronto sin que Hitomi ni Naruto lo notaran el jefe mafioso hizo una seña con las manos y dos hombres aparecían detrás del rubio noqueándolo y recibieron las ordenes de su líder por medio de una seña, y esta decía "Maten al mocoso".

Volviendo con Kushina, la mujer había terminado de comer en el cuarto de su hija, ya casi eran las 9 de la noche ya era hora de hablar con Minato.

-Kaa-chan me escuchas-hablo Mito con las mejillas infladas.

-jeje perdón mi princesa, pero kaa-chan debe de hablar de algo con Tou-chan ya regreso para que me sigas contando como estuvo tu primer día de academia, vale-dijo la pelirroja mayor.

-ok kaa-chan pero...no peles más con Tou-chan no me gusta verlos pelear-dijo Mito haciendo que Kushina la abrazara.

-Lo prometo-dijo esta mientras su hija asentía y pronto se fue a buscar a su esposo.

Kushina busco a su marido, hasta que lo encontró en el balcón hablando con alguien por un sello comunicador, fue uno de los inventos de su esposo pero lo que escucho no le gustó nada a la Uzumaki.

-Vamos Mara-chan me dirás que hoy no puedes, a tu Mina-tan-dijo meloso Minato mientras Kushina enfurecía.

-Pero nyah Mina-tan hoy Mara-chan no puede, que tal mañana y lo hare con mis pies como te gusta nyah-dijo la otra voz ahí Kushina no soporto.

-Oye Namikaze ocupo hablar contigo ahora así que deja de hablar con prostitutas baratas y ven-dijo con ira la pelirroja.

Minato al escuchar la voz de su esposa tiro el pergamino rápidamente y se devolvió y miro a Kushina, si las miradas mataran Minato Namikaze habría muerto en ese momento.

-Este no es lo que piensas Kushi-chan-dijo Minato tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Cállate Namikaze, entonces dime que vi según mi punto de vista mi "querido" esposo estaba hablando con una prostituta barata poniéndome los cuernos por segunda vez o quien sabe seguro más de una eh-dijo con enojo.

-Y que querías, después de lo que paso con Tsunade ya no eres la misma, si la cague lo reconozco si ando con prostitutas y que harás Kushina tú ya no eres nada en esta aldea solo una esposa trofeo dime que...-pero antes de terminar Kushina había abofeteado a Minato y esta tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te odio Minato Namikaze te odio, desde hoy ya no soy una Namikaze quiero el divorcio me llevare a los niños-dijo está mirando a muerte al Yondaime.

-Bien quieres el divorcio te lo doy pero Menma se queda conmigo, puedes llevarte a esa inútil niña solo que alberga el alma de ese estúpido zorro-hablo furioso Minato.

-No le digas así a mi hija maldito imbécil-grito la pelirroja.

-Bien lárgate-dijo furioso Minato.

-Eso hare me llevare a Mito pero Menma se viene conmigo-dijo esta lista pata irse, pero dos figuras que escucharon todo hicieron acto de presencia, Mito rápidamente fue a los brazos de su madre llorando y Kushina la tranquilizo.

-Ya princesa no llores, pronto nos iremos de aquí-le susurro está a Mito mientras solo asentía.

-Yo no me voy-dijo Menma parándose al lado de su padre.

-¿Qué?-fueron las únicas palabras de Kushina.

-Como oíste me quedo aquí con Tou-san, quiero ser fuerte solo lo conseguiré al lado de Tou-san-dijo Menma.

-Ya lo oíste Kushina Menma se queda conmigo-dijo Minato con esa sonrisa arrogante que hizo hervir a Kushina.

-Como quieran-dijo harta Kushina, si su hijo quería ser un tonto como su padre esta no se interpondría pero quería sacar a su hija pronto de esa maldita casa.

Pero la discusión pronto de detuvo, y ambos Minato, Kushina y la mayoría de ninjas de Konoha lo sintieron.

Una explosión de chacra tan malvada y corrompido que se sentía casi igual a cuando el Kyubi atacó Konoha, pero lo que si notaron todos los ciudadanos de Konoha fue la figura Humanoide hecha de madera que se veía desde el lado sur de la aldea, una figura que erizo la piel a más de uno y el causante de todo ello era un rubio, un rubio que por fin había despertado su legado el Mokuton.

Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos en la parte sur de Konoha se ve como un grupo de 6 hombres llevan a un niño rubio noqueado, para después tirarlo al suelo como si fuera un costal de arena.

-Entonces que matamos al bastardo y ya-dijo uno de los matones.

-Claro que no, primero hay que hacerlo sufrir este pequeño bastardo hace trabajos para los Dragones de Jade y le esos trabajos molestan a Yiro-sama-respondió otro matón.

-Bien despertemos al bastardo-dijo uno de los matones, el pelón.

El hombre sin ningún escrúpulo patio el estoma del niño haciendo que este despertara con un grito ahogado.

Naruto despertó pero sintiendo un dolor en su estómago producto de la patada que recibió, pero eso al rubio ya no le importo, la voz de Hitomi aún estaba presente en la mente del rubio.

-Jajaja que hay pequeño bastado-dijo el mafioso pelón escupiéndole en la cara al niño pero a Naruto eso le valió verga.

-Por qué...Porque-repetía una y otra vez Naruto como una máquina.

-Eh de que hablas mocoso-dijo un mafioso.

-¡POR QUE HITOMI-SAMA ESTABA CON ESE ASQUEROSO TIPO!-grito con ira el rubio y de nuevo las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia.

-Eh jaja jajajaja jajaja-fueron la risas apagadas de uno de esos mafiosos.

-Tu Hitomi-sama como la llamas no es más que una prostituta barata lo que viste que le hizo al jefe ella se lo hace a cualquier hombre y por dinero-dijo el mafioso pelón burlándose de Naruto.

-No, ustedes mienten Hitomi-sama... no ella porque de todas las personas tenía que ser ella-dijo con ira.

En este punto uno de los mafiosos viendo el estado mental de niño decidió jugar un poco con él, grave error.

-Jaja tu querida Hitomi-sama te odia, de hecho hizo lo que Yiro-sama le dijo que hiciera, que te engañara y cuando tuviera la oportunidad ella te mataría-dijo el mafioso al niño.

-No...No...Porque-pensó el niño hasta que una voz le hablo.

- **Dime Naruto...estas furioso** -dijo la voz.

-Si lo estoy-dijo el niño a esa voz.

- **Dime Naruto odias esta aldea, a sus personas a… tu Hitomi-sama la odias ahora** -hablo la maliciosa voz.

-Si los odio a todos-respondió el niño mientras los mafiosos veían expectantes las palabras sin sentido que decía el niño.

- **Dime...te duele** -dijo la voz.

-Si...y mucho-respondió el niño.

- **Quieres que ese dolor se detenga** -hablo la voz.

-Si...eso quiero-respondió Naruto.

- **Esta es la última pregunta...Naruto Senju quieres matar a esos tipos** -hablo la voz.

-Si...si quiero-respondió Naruto con una mirada que no debería estar en el rostro se un niño, la mirada de enojo, odio una que prometía mucho dolor.

Pronto el tiempo detuvo, Naruto se encontró en un lugar negro frente y él un tipo encapuchado.

- **Hola Naruto** -hablo la voz.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Naruto.

- **Yo pues me conocen por muchos nombres, Dios del Vacío, Perpetrador de la Destrucción, Dios de la calamidad pero para ti soy Alcatea un Dios antiguo** -hablo el dios.

-Que...quieres de mi Alcatea-sama-hablo Naruto.

- **Pues tú fuerza Naruto, aunque no lo creas eres especial y quiero que me sirvas, que seas mano derecha, quiero que mates y destroces a mis enemigos** -dijo Alcatea.

-Pero yo no sé si pueda hacerlo-respondió el rubio al ser divino.

- **Claro no espero que te unas a mi así de fácil ni que destroces a mis enemigos en tu estado actual, pero tengo algo que ofrecerte...poder el poder de castigar a tus enemigos, poder de tener al ninja más poderoso del mundo a tus pies dime Naruto aceptas, aceptas unirte a mi castigar a mis enemigos, protegerme y jurarme lealtad** -dijo el dios antiguo.

Naruto lo pensó un poco, pero Alcatea le ofreció a Naruto algo de lo que este ya no carecía un propósito.

-Si...acepto me darás una meta...una nueva…algo por lo que vivir-dijo el rubio, debido a que su anterior meta ya estaba muerta, el jamás podría tener un hogar con Hitomi.

- **Si...te daré más que una meta te daré un propósito, tu mera existencia será importante para mis planes entonces que eliges Naruto te unirás a mí, serás mi siervo mi más leal soldado** -dijo Alcatea extendiendo su mano al rubio.

Allí los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par lo que siempre quiso, ser importante para alguien, no ser despreciado, no ser usado el rubio había tomado su decisión.

-Si yo...acepto Alcatea-sama-dijo Naruto dándole la mano al Dios antiguo.

- **Perfecto Naruto ahora sal y mata a esos bastardos tienes mi bendición además...tu legado de nacimiento ya despertó el Mokuton está en ti, sumándole a ello te di un gran regalo, aprovéchalo** -dijo el Lord de Naruto mientras el rubio se empezaba a desvanecer de su paisaje mental.

- **Ahora el sello está listo, vaya has sufrido mucho Naruto sello de 9 espigas** -Dijo viendo como un circulo se formaba y alrededor de él aparecían 9 espinas.

Naruto de pronto abrió los ojos y...no sintió nada, el dolor se había ido, el odio igual no quedaba nada dentro de él, lo único que quería hacer en niño era destruir y sus primeras víctimas estaban frente a él, pero había una palabra que estaba en la mente del rubio, esta palabra era Mokuton.

Los mafiosos vieron los ojos del rubio muertos, sin emociones pero solo una cosa había en la cara del rubio una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Que les pasa vamos matemos al mocoso-dijo el mafioso pelón.

-Tontos ignorantes-dijo el rubio mientras un chacra purpura salía de su cuerpo y una gran intensión de asesina inundo el bosque, solo que la intensión asesina fue tan fuerte que incluso algunos ninjas dentro de la aldea la sintieron.

-Que...que le pasa-dijo uno de los mafiosos asustado.

-De verdad creen que pueden conmigo...pero yo no lo desilusionare, no a Alcatea-sama no ahora...MUERAN... Mokuton: Ta samurai shi (Mokuton: Samurai de la muerte)-grito el rubio haciendo reír a Alcatea que estaba viendo todo desde unos árboles.

Pronto detrás de Naruto empezaron a salir raíces que se juntaban rápidamente que empezaron a formar un torso, dos brazos y el casco de un Samurai, la figura alcanzaba los 8 metros y prometía una sola cosa a esos mafiosos mucho pero mucho dolor.

- **Genial no Light que ya despertara su línea de sangre, sumado la chacra que le obsequie y lo mejor que su primera técnica sea de tal magnitud** -dijo el Dios.

-Si es impresionante Al-sama, teniendo en cuenta que el niño nunca ha recibido entrenamiento, aunque falta mejorar la técnica-hablo la peli rosa.

Pronto el ser humanoide de madera con su puño mato a dos mafiosos, el resto rodeo al rubio y con sus katanas trataron de apuñalarlo.

\- Mokuton: Shubi no kabe (Mokuton: muro defensivo)- susurro el rubio como un muro de madera se interpuso entre él y sus atacantes.

\- Mokuton: Buranchi (Mokuton: Raíces) -hablo el rubio poniendo sus manos en el muro de madera.

Del muro salieron varias raíces que les perforo el cráneo, los pies y cada rincón del cuerpo a 3 Yakuzas dejándolos como un alfiletero de raíces y estillas.

Solo quedaba 1 Yakuza.

-Vamos no me mates por favor esposa y 2 hijas pequeñas-suplico el hombre.

-Eso no me interesa...solo quiero tu sangre-dijo el rubio al momento que el Samurai de madera aplasto al hombre con sus palmas.

- **Bien hecho Naruto** -dijo Alcatea apareciendo frente al rubio con una mujer peli rosa a su lado.

-Alcatea-sama ya no duele, ya no duele-dijo el rubio feliz al ver a su amo.

- **Me alegro Naruto y tengo dos regalos para ti, este es el primero** -dijo el dios sacando una esfera azul.

-Qué es eso Alcatea-sama-pregunto Naruto.

- **Es el alma de tu bisabuelo Naruto, el Shodaime Hokage él te entrenara con el manejo del Mokuton, lo hiciste bien pero puedes mejorar** -dijo el dios encapuchado.

-ohh vaya-dijo el rubio mientras la esfera azul entraba en el cuerpo del niño.

- **Y el otro es esto, La devorado del Tiempo, una espada capaz de devorar almas, la existencia de cualquier ser y hasta el mismísimo tiempo** -dijo el dios sacando una espada de hoja azul, con su mango negro y joya negra incrustada en su mango.

-Esa espada es para mí-pregunto el rubio.

- **Si lo es ahora las presentaciones ella Lightning Naruto otro de mis siervos** -menciono el dios introduciendo a la peli rosa.

-Oh, Hola Lightning-sama es un placer-dijo inclinándose el rubio.

-Hola Naruto, es un placer-dijo la mujer.

- **Ahora escucha Naruto puedes llamarme cuando quieras solo pronuncia mi nombre y toca el símbolo de tu mano** -dijo el dios señalando el símbolo en la mano de Naruto haciendo que el rubio apenas se percatara de este.

-ok Alcatea-sama-dijo Naruto.

- **Ahora escucha Naruto, el alma de tu bisabuelo despertara en unas horas, y hay un grupo de ninjas dirigiéndose hacia aquí no les digas nada de mí, la espada se sellara en tu mano solo piensa en ella y aparecerá, lo último hablaremos cuando el Alma de tu bisabuelo ahí te explicare todo y el que no tengas emociones** -dijo el Dios.

-Entendido Alcatea-sama-dijo el rubio.

- **Ah y dime Al-sama nos vemos Naruto** -dijo este desapareciendo en un vórtice negro.

-Adiós Naruto-dijo Lightning despidiéndose del rubio mientras desaparecía en un vórtice.

-Adiós-respondió este.

Justo después de eso varios ninjas llegaron al lugar para toparse con una escena nada común, 6 cadáveres con astillas y 3 de ellos como alfileteros y otros aplazados, para sumarle un niño rubio con un ser humanoide hecho de madera detrás de él, vaya que fue una imagen que se quedó grabada en muchos ese día, entre ellos una pelirroja que hace apenas 10 segundos había llegado para toparse con esa escena.

-Naruto-susurro Kushina.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap, al igual que el anterior cap espero ver muchos reviews eso me alegra y me alienta a seguir con la historia ahora he tomado 3 decisiones en la historia la primera el harem ahora será de 9 ni más ni menos.

Otra cosa es que he visto en los comentarios que me habéis dicho que ponga a Tsume Inuzuka y a Mei en el harem y pues estos personajes si son de mi agrada ahora otra cosa Tsunade aún no sé qué hacer con ella sinceramente, no sé si estará en el harem pero puede ser que si aún no lo tengo muy claro que hare con ella pero un unos días veré, también me mencionaron sobre la mama de Shikamaru que este en el harem pues no creo poder ponerla porque no tendría ni idea de cómo meterla a la historia y debido a mis ideas no creo que Naruto socialice mucho con los 9 novatos.

Y por último ni Hinata, ni Sakura, ni Ino, ni Hitomi estarán en el harem así que estas ya quedan descartadas así que el Harem esto es por 2 razones, la primera hay mucho NaruHina pues mejor refrecas venir con algo bueno, Ino no porque...no y Sakura la odio esas son las razones pero si quieren a cualquier otro personaje ponganlo en los comentarios.

Kushina

Mikoto

Tsume

Solo esas 3 están fijas, si veo en los comentarios que queréis a Mei o a la alguna otra como Shizune que también la mencionaron déjenlo en los comentarios, también pensaba en Samui o en Mabui pero estas dos solo pondré a una así que más adelante quizás cree una encuesta para ver cuáles de ellas 2 les gustaría que formara parte de Harem por ultimo tambien mencionaron a Kurenai y pues este personaje en particular me gusta mucho, papa mi Kurenai es unica y pues es posible que su la integre en el Harem solo que ocupo pensarlo mas y ver que nuevas opciones me ponen en los comentarios.

Ya con esto me despido y decir que el cap 3 ya lo tengo listo y son más de 5 mil palabras chao nos vemos en estos días.

PD: lo siento por algún error ortográfico.


	3. Chapter 3

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el enterior cap, se los agradezco de todo corazon por las ideas que me dan y ver que mi loca idea en verdad esta esta gustando.

Capítulo 3

Como en familia.

Allí estaba Naruto frente a varios anbus, jounins, chunnins, su padre el Hokage aunque el rubio eso no lo supiera y Kushina tratando de entender era lo que pasaba frente a ella.

Un anbu trato de acercarse al niño y la figura humanoide hecha de madera ataco al anbu.

-Maldición no podemos acercarnos Hokage-sama-hablo un anbu con mascara de perro.

-Entonces ese niño es quien controla...eso-dijo Minato con desagrado.

-"Maldito mocoso nunca ha jodido en toda la vida y justo ahora pasa esto"-pensó Minato viendo a su hijo no deseado.

-Oye niño que tal si le dices a tu amigo que se vaya-dijo una anbu con una voz suave, esta tenia mascara de gato y pelo purpura, pero Naruto negó.

-Ahh ya me harte-dijo un Chunnin al azar acercándose rápidamente a Naruto.

Pero lo que paso asombro a muchos.

\- Mokuton: Iyaringu (Mokuton: Zarcillos) -dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el piso.

Al momento que Naruto puso su mano en el suelo raíces pequeñas salieron debajo del Chunnin haciendo tropezar a este y logrando que el gran ser de madera le aplastara los pies con su mano.

-Ahhhh maldición mis pies-grito el Chunnin de dolor.

-Mierda...falle-dijo Naruto haciendo que más de uno se le erizaran los pelos, pero no fue por el gran asombro de que aquel mocoso de 7 años controlara ese ser humanoide, fue por el tono tan gélido que uso.

-Mierda ayúdenme -decía el Chunnin, pronto la anbu que hablo antes trato de ayudar al Chunnin pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

-Por qué lo ayudas Neko-sama-pregunto el niño con un tono tan vacío.

-Porque es un camarada ninja-respondió está tratando de auxiliar al Chunin.

-Mmm ya veo...pero el trato de herirme al igual que ellos-dijo Naruto apuntando a los 6 cuerpos.

-Y tú los mataste-pregunto la anbu.

-Si...y se sintió bien-respondió Naruto mientras más de uno abría los ojos en estado shock por sus palabras, pero Kushina no lo soporto más y sumándole a ello que oyó a Minato comandando a los anbus para incapacitar o hasta matar al niño.

Kushina se acercó hacia donde estaba el rubio charlando con la anbu y la pelirroja hablo.

-Hola Naruto como estas, te acuerdas de mí-hablo Kushina.

-Oh eres tu Kushina-sama...hola-respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a Kushina al ver esos ojos tan...vacíos.

-"Pero demonios que paso, hoy cuando hable con él era un niño un tanto alegre y sus ojos no eran así, esos ojos son como si estuviera muerto en vida"-pensó la Uzumaki.

-Y que haces aquí Kushina-sama-pregunto el rubio.

-Pues tu amigo ahí atrás llama mucho la atención Naruto, podrías hacerlo desaparecer...por favor-pregunto la pelirroja refiriéndose al gran ser hecho de madera.

-mmm si podría...pero no sé cómo-al decir eso el rubio muchos tuvieron una gota de sudor bajando por la nuca.

-Si te digo como lo harías desaparecer-dijo Kushina, Naruto pensó un poco la respuesta antes de responderle a la pelirroja.

-Está bien...pero podrías acercarte Kushina-sama-dijo el niño.

-Ok-respondió calmada la pelirroja.

Kushina se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto bajo la mirada preocupada de todo ninja presente.

-"Que es esto...por qué me siento así cuando está cerca...siento que mi pecho duele un poco pero...se siente tan cálido"-pensó el Naruto.

-Aquí estoy Naruto-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa inclinándose frente al rubio menor.

Naruto no supo del por qué solo pero se lanzó hacia Kushina y la abrazo, la pelirroja se vio impresionada por tal acción pero en seguida se vio ella misma envolviendo el rubio en sus brazos.

-Se siente...tan bien-susurro el niño mientras caída dormido en los brazos de Kushina.

Fueron instantes y el gran ser de madera de desintegro en pequeñas astillas.

Kushina alzo la mirada y se vio rodeada de anbus y Minato frente a ella.

-Danos al niño Kushina-exigió Minato.

-No-respondió esta levantándose mientras alzaba al niño y lo abrazaba protectoramente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Minato impactadado.

-Sé que si lo entrego le harán pruebas de cómo puede usar el Mokuton pero yo sé que tú sabes de por qué lo puede usar, además estoy 100% segura que lo pondrán con ese vejete de Danzo y no los dejare...él ya ha sufrido mucho-dijo la pelirroja.

-Kushina no juegues conmigo dame al mocoso-dijo furioso el Minato.

Kushina miro a Naruto dormido en sus brazos y sonrió, la mujer pelirroja había tomado su decisión.

-¡TODOS ESCUCHEN YO KUSHINA UZUMAKI JEFE DEL CLAN UZUMAKI EN KONOHA PONGO EN PROTECCION DE MI CLAN A ESTE NIÑO EN MIS BRAZOS SI ALGUNO INTENTA ACCIONES HOSTILES CONTRA EL...MORIRAN!-rugió Kushina.

-Qué crees que haces Kushina-dijo Minato furioso.

-Lo que vio Hokage-sama el clan Uzumaki vuelve a estar vigente y mañana tendrás los papeles del divorcio en tu oficina y más te vale firmarlos Minato por que se cosas, cosas que no te gustarían que sean divulgadas-dijo Kushina mientras hacía un Kage Bunshin.

-Ve a mi anterior hogar y recoge Mito, llévala al compuesto Inuzuka-Le dijo Kushina a su clon mientras ambas desaparecían en un puf.

Minato estaba que ardía de rabia y logro escuchar algunas palabras no muy buenas de algunos ninjas.

-Que espera limpien este desastre-grito Minato mientras este simplemente desaparecía en su típico rayo amarillo.

Media hora después frente a la casa principal del compuesto del clan Inuzuka.

-Kaa-chan-grito Mito al ver a su madre con un niño rubio que nunca había visto en sus brazos.

-Hola princesa-dijo Kushina a su hija mientras hacía desaparecer a su Kage Bunshin.

-Que hacemos aquí Kaa-chan, y quien es el-pregunto Mito.

-Él es...Naruto y lo cuidare de ahora en adelante míralo como un nuevo oni-chan vale-dijo esta mientras su hija asentía.

-ok Kaa-chan- dijo Mito con una sonrisa viendo a su nuevo Oni-chan.

Kushina tocó el timbre y pronto salió la hija de Tsume, Hana Inuzuka.

-Oh Hola Kushina-sama, pase ya llamo a mi madre-dijo respetuosa la joven.

-Gracias Hana-dijo Kushina.

-Hola One-chan-le dijo Mito a la Inuzuka.

-Hola Mito-respondió esta con una sonrisa a la niña.

Hana guio a Kushina hasta la sala, y en menos de un segundo apareció Tsume Inuzuka en un muy provocativo y transparente pijama en la cual se marcaban los pezones de la excitante mujer.

-Vaya que sorpresa Kushina y por cierto gracias por dejarme plantada ahora-dijo con un poco de enojo la mujer quien no aparto la mirada del pequeño al que traía su amiga en brazos.

-Tsume podríamos hablar a solas...es algo importante enserio-hablo la pelirroja mayor.

-Está bien Hana podrías llevarte a Mito y al niño a tu cuarto-le dijo Tsume a su hija mientras esta asentía.

Hana pronto fue para llevarse a Naruto a su habitación pero cuando Kushina se lo iba a entregar el pequeño frunció el ceño y se pegó más a la pelirroja.

-Vaya Kushina creo que el pequeño no se quiere ir-dijo Tsume con una sonrisa pícara.

-Basta Tsume, no importa Hana creo que Naruto no se quiere ir, llévate a Mito por favor-dijo Kushina a la hija de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ok vamos Mito-dijo Hana ala pequeña Mito mientras esta asentía y le daba la mano a su One-chan.

Cuando Tsume vio que su hija ya no se encontraba cerca esta puso una cara seria.

-Entonces que paso y dime quien es ese niño-dijo Tsume con una ligera sospecha de quien era el pequeño.

-Este es Naruto el hijo que Tsunade-sensei y del Hokage que tuvieron hace 7 años-dijo Kushina.

-Ya me lo figuraba bien ahora cuéntame que paso por que traes al niño en tus brazos-pregunto Tsume.

-Bien empezare desde el principio entonces, te acuerdas de nuestra reunión hoy con Mikoto-dijo Kushina.

-Sí que me dejaron plantada-respondió molesta.

-No fue por que quisimos, nosotras Mikoto y yo seguimos a Naruto, deberías haberlo visto Tsume el niño vivía en el barrio rojo, andaba entre prostitutas, indigentes, matones era agredido y dormia en un callejón de mala muerte donde su cama eran una cajas apiladas y su comida sacada de basureros-dijo molesta la pelirroja mientras inconscientemente apretaba al rubio más cerca de ella.

-Dime Tsume sentiste el chacra que exploto al lado sur de la aldea cierto-pregunto Kushina.

-Sí que fue, o que paso-pregunto la matriarca Inuzuka.

-Bueno...fue Naruto-respondió Kushina.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?-dijo con sorpresa la Inuzuka.

-Cuando llegamos vimos a Naruto con este ser extraño humanoide de madera y alrededor de Naruto habían 6 cadáveres pero Tsume fueron los ojos del niño y el tono que uso...eran tan carentes de emoción como si estuviera roto y sus palabras, dijo que disfruto de matar a esos sujetos-dijo Kushina mientras miraba a Naruto dormido en sus brazos.

-Vaya...esto es fuerte e inesperado creí que el cachorro vivía en el orfanato-dijo Tsume.

-Si yo igual pero eso no es todo, me divorciare del tonto de Minato arrg como lo detesto ahora-dijo con odio la Uzumaki.

-¿Qué enserio?-pregunto Tsume.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Kushina.

-Jajaja ya era hora Kushina ese bastardo no te merece-dijo esta

-Sí y ahora como jefe del clan Uzumaki puse a Naruto bajo protección de mi clan, el despertó el Mokuton Tsume-dijo Kushina.

-Vaya son muchas cosas en un día-dijo Tsume.

-Ya lo creo, pero Tsume te quería pedir un favor-dijo Kushina.

-Claro, ¿qué es?-pregunto Tsume.

-Si me prestarías ropa para Naruto no quiero verlo con estos harapos que anda y también si nos podríamos quedar unos días aquí, lo que dure en limpiar el compuesto Uzumaki y el divorcio de Minato-dijo Kushina.

-Claro que sí, te puedo prestar una mudada de Kiba y una pijama de este además quédense el tiempo que necesiten-dijo Tsume.

-Gracias Tsume-dijo Kushina a su amiga.

-Muy bien ahora vamos, te llevare al cuarto de invitados no creo que ese pequeño se separe de ti y Mito puede dormir con Hana, creo que hoy fue una noche agitada para ti Kushina-dijo Tsume con una sonrisa viendo a Naruto.

-Si yo también lo creo Tsume, yo también lo creo-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa, esa noche Naruto nunca se despegó de la pelirroja.

Mientras que dentro dela mente del rubio una reunión se iba a llevar a cabo.

-Donde estoy-hablo un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo castaño y una armadura roja, este hombre era Hashirama Senju el Shodaime Hokage y uno de los fundadores de la aldea de Konoha.

-Hola Shodaime-san-hablo Alcatea apareciendo dentro de la mente de Naruto.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿dónde estamos?-pregunto Hashirama en posición de pelea.

-Yo soy Alcatea Diagnurs, dios antiguo o dios del vacío como quieras llamarme y este lugar es la mente de tu bisnieto Naruto-respondió el Dios antiguo.

-La mente de mi bisnieto, entonces es el hijo de Tsunade-hablo el hombre calmándose un poco.

-Si eso es correcto, y por fin aquí está el anfitrión-dijo Alcatea mientras Naruto se materializaba en su mente.

-Oh Hola Al-sama-dijo Naruto feliz al ver a su amo.

-Hola Naruto, mira él es tu Bisabuelo Hashirama Senju-dijo Alcatea mientras Hashirama analizaba a su bisnieto.

Lo primero que noto este fue lo desnutrido que el rubio estaba, lo segundo fue su ropa en mal estado y lo otro sus ojos vacíos carentes de emoción.

-Oh...hola Oji-sama-dijo Naruto haciendo una referencia a su abuelo.

-Hola Naruto-dijo Hashirama.

-Ahora te preguntaras que pasa ¿no?-dijo Alcatea.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Hashirama.

-Bueno empecemos desde el principio, tu bisnieto fue abandonado por la inseguridad y la cobardía de la inútil de tu nieta Tsunade-dijo Alcatea haciendo que Naruto sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-"Esperen, si él es mi bisabuelo y Alcatea habla de su nieta Tsunade es decir...que ella es mi madre Tsunade"-pensó Naruto con un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

-Espera que quieres decir-pregunto Hashirama haciendo enojar a Alcatea.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas y me estoy casando lo diré rápido, tu nieta tuvo una aventura de una noche con un sujeto, este sin querer la embarazo y 9 meses después cuando Tsunade tuvo a Naruto lo abandono como la cobarde que es, luego por el odio de la esposa de ese sujeto el niño fue puesto en el orfanato negándoseles sus derechos de nacimiento, luego a los 4 años fue expulsado del orfanato donde vivió en las calles, bueno eso hasta que la esposa de ese sujeto se compadeció del niño, y por ultimo una prostituta que cuidaba a Naruto hirió al niño aquí presente allí fue donde lo convencí de servirme, despertó el Mokuton, le di chacra impuro y le puse un sello de 9 espigas, le regale una espada devoradora de almas y es mi sirviente, ahora si entendiste-dijo el dios antiguo mientras Hashirama asentía lleno de vergüenza.

-Ya entendí pero una cosa ¿qué es un sello de 9 espigas?-pregunto el shodaime.

-Bien escucha bien Naruto esto lo necesitas saber-dijo Alcatea.

\- Entendido Al-sama-dijo el rubio.

\- Bien un sello de 9 espigas es un sello de mi creación y funciona así, yo sello los sentimientos del anfitrión ,todo amor, odio, venganza, felicidad, tristeza todo eso se sella con espigas pero en ciertas situaciones las emociones se pueden mostrar, el número de espigas depende del nivel sentimental de la persona entre más peor este, más espigas, pero hay una forma de romper el sello esta es con una llave, esa llave en simples palabras es una mujer, cuando esta ama incondicionalmente al anfitrión y se entrega en cuerpo y alma a este, se abre una espiga, que marcara ala mujer y la reconocerá como pareja del anfitrión, además de darle más poder, eso es un sello de espigas pero hay un lado malo si una llave traiciona al anfitrión del sello este refuerza haciendo fortalecer a las espigas y al sello en sí, entendieron-dijo Alcatea.

\- Vaya...es por eso que ha no duele-dijo Naruto.

\- Si es por eso Naruto-dijo Alcatea.

-Entonces me dices que para que Naruto se libere del sello ocupa que 9 mujeres lo amen y ya-pregunto Hashirama.

-Si eso mismo, ahora escúchame Naruto cada vez que encuentres a una mujer interesada en ti te sentirás raro frente a ella y algunas emociones se desbordaran amor, tristeza, desesperación, felicidad, sin importar el sello, y serás jodidamete sobreprotector con ellas, cuando una ya te quiera te sentirás cálido frente a ella como te pasa con ku...-pero Alcatea fue interrumpido por su siervo.

-Como con Kushina-sama-dijo Naruto impactado.

-Si como ella, aunque ella aun no te vea de manera romántica bueno no aun, ella ya te abrió un hueco en su corazón pero como avance depende de ambos-dijo el llamado dios del vacío.

-Vaya...entonces supongo que quieres que le enseñe a Naruto a usar su Mokuton cierto-dijo Hashirama.

-Eso es correcto Shodaime-san y otras cosas si puedes-respondió Alcatea.

-Ah está bien lo hare, mañana empezamos Naruto te parece bien-dijo Hashirama a su bisnieto.

-Está bien Oji-san-dijo Naruto.

-Ahora una última cosa Naruto al aceptarme como tu amo, te di dos cosas la chacra impura y la espada recuerdas-dijo Alcatea.

-Si Al-sama-dijo Naruto.

-Bien pero hay otra cosa...debido al chacra impuro eres como un semidiós y por ende eres inmortal, a esto me refiero que no morirás por vejez ni enfermedades pero si lo puedes hacer por alguna herida grave entiendes-dijo Alcatea.

-Si Al-sama lo entiendo-respondió el rubio.

-Bien con esto me marcho, otra cosa Naruto pídele ayuda a tu acompañante con tu Kenjutsu cuando despiertes...si te acuerdas-hablo el dios desapareciendo en su ya conocido vórtice negro.

-Bien nos veremos más tarde Naruto-dijo Hashirama.

-Está bien Oji-sama-dijo el rubio listo para despertar pero vio a su Oji-san y alrededor ese fondo negro molesto.

Pronto alrededor todo empezó a cambiar en vez de ese fondo negro había un gran bosque con un lago y una cabaña de madera.

-Bien si funciono-dijo Naruto desvaneciéndose, el rubio estaba despertando.

-Vaya creo que tengo un bisnieto talentoso...oh Tsunade pero que hiciste-dijo este disponiéndose a entrar en la cabaña.

Lo primero que observo Naruto fue que estaba abrazando a una pelirroja o eso trataba sus pequeños brazos.

Luego el rubio se percató de lo suave que se sentía dónde estaba acostado, y que traía puesta una ropa diferente a la que usaba y también se percató de un olor, a fresas que venía de su acompañante.

-Huele bien...se siente tan cálido-dijo el rubio moviéndose para acomodarse junto a su pelirroja.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Mito entraba para despertar a su kaa-chan.

-Kaa-chan despierta el desayuno ya listo hecho-dijo la pequeña moviendo a Kushina.

Naruto al sentir que lo movían se levantó y miro a Mito al igual que esta lo miraba a él.

-Hola-dijo Mito con una sonrisa viendo a su nuevo Oni-chan.

Pero Naruto no respondió y solo miro a Mito.

-Hola-dijo Naruto después de unos 5 minutos.

-Oye me ayudas a despertar a Kaa-chan-dijo Mito al rubio que solo asintió. Pronto ambos niños se encontraron moviendo a la pelirroja mayor.

Kushina escucho como una voz la llamaba, y como 4 manos la empujaban de un lado a otro pero cual fue la sorpresa de la pelirroja al ver a su hija y Naruto tratando de despertarla.

-Oh buenos días Mito, Naruto-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa a los niños, sonrisa que se contagió a Naruto.

-Hola Kushina-sama-dijo Naruto respetuoso.

-Hola Kaa-chan-dijo Mito.

-Durmieron bien-pregunto la pelirroja a los niños pero la única en responder fue Mito.

-Si kaa-chan jugué con Hana-Onechan casi toda la noche espera...cierto el desayuno ya está hecho kaa-chan-dijo Mito enérgica mientras Kushina asentía a su adorable e imperactiva hija.

-Bien vamos a desayunar-dijo Kushina moviéndose lista para irse pero esta noto como el rubio se quedó con una cara de duda.

-Que pasa Oni-chan vamos hay huevos, pan, tocino y jugo de naranja-dijo Mito moviéndose para tomar la mano del rubio pero antes de tomarla Naruto se hizo para atrás.

-Que pasa Naruto-dijo Kushina acercándose el rubio.

-¿Que es...un desayuno? Kushina-sama-pregunto Naruto haciendo estremecer a Kushina.

-Es lo que comes cuando despiertas...Naru-chan-dijo la pelirroja viendo como el niño esbozo una cara de felicidad al escuchar como lo llamo Kushina.

-Está bien...vamos-dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación con Kushina y Mito.

Los 3 pronto llegaron a una gran sala de comedor, en la mesa de madera había 6 sillas .Allí Naruto observo a 3 personas que nunca había visto, la primera que observo fue a Tsume y su muy reveladora pijama, luego su mirada se posó en una joven parecida a la primera esta era Hana, y el último fue a un niño como de su edad.

-Vaya demoraste Kushina, vengan siéntense-ofreció Tsume.

-Vamos Naru-chan saluda-dijo Kushina al rubio mientas Tsume arqueaba su ceja, Kushina solo usaba el chan con gente que en verdad aprecia.

-Hola...soy Naruto-dijo con esa voz tranquila, calmada.

-Ehh y no tienes apellido-pregunto el niño castaño.

-No-fue la respuesta de Naruto.

-Qué raro eres pareces un muerto-respondió el niño.

-Kiba respeta-dijo Tsume regañando a su hijo.

-Ya está bien kaa-san-dijo el niño conocido como Kiba.

-Hola mi nombre en Hana Inuzuka y este mocoso es mi hermano Kiba Inuzuka-dijo Hana mientras desordenaba el cabello de su hermano.

-Basta One-san-dijo molesto Kiba.

-Jeje soy Tsume Inuzuka matriarca del clan Inuzuka un placer Naruto-dijo Tsume sonriéndole a Naruto que solo asintió.

Pronto Kushina y Mito se sentaron en la mesa dejando solo un campo que era entre Kiba y Hana, algo que disgusto al rubio el quería sentarse junto a su pelirroja mayor.

-Ven Naruto aquí está tu desayuno-dijo Tsume poniendo los platos en la mesa y el plato de Naruto tenía el doble de alimentos que el de los demás.

-Oye porque él tiene más-dijo molesto Kiba al comparar su plato con el de Naruto.

-Porque si ahora calla y come-gruño Tsume.

La razón por la que al rubio se le dieron más alimentos fue porque la noche anterior cuando Kushina y Tsume cambiaron la ropa de Naruto ambas mujeres notaron lo desnutrido que este estaba, prácticamente el rubio estaba en los huesos por eso ambas su pusieron de acuerdo en darle una buena alimentación.

-Ahora si a comer-hablo Tsume al instante que todos empezaban a comer menos Naruto.

Pronto Tsume noto 2 cosas la primera fue que el rubio no comía y la otra fue que esa chispa de emociones que tenía cuando entro en la habitación había desaparecido en cambio ahora estaban esos ojos fríos y muertos.

-Que pasa cachorro, porque no comes-pregunto Tsume haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al rubio.

-Es que...esto es diferente a lo que como y ustedes están usando esas cosas raras para comer-dijo el rubio señalando los palillos en las manos de todos...bueno Mito usaba una cuchara y un tenedor.

-No sabes comer con palillos Naru-chan-pregunto Kushina a Naruto.

-No...Kushina-sama-respondió este.

-Bien yo te enseño-dijo Kushina levantándose de su silla.

Ahí fue cuando Tsume lo noto, como los ojos vacíos del rubio cambiaron mostrando una pequeña chispa de emoción y... ¿felicidad?, apenas Kushina se puso frente a él y le explico cómo usar los palillos.

-Ves ya entendiste Naru-chan-dijo Kushina mientras Naruto asentía y la pelirroja volvía a su campo y los ojos del rubio perdían esa chispa de vida cuando Kushina se alejaba.

-" Por qué se siente frio cuando Kushina-sama se aleja...porque"-pensó el rubio molesto.

-Eh cachorro-dijo Tsume al notar los ojos sin vida del rubio algo dentro de ella se conmovió.

-Sí que pasa Inuzuka-sama-pregunto a Naruto.

-Bueno primero no me digas así, no me gusta dime...Tsume-chan-respondió esta mientras sus hijos la vieron con los ojos abiertos al igual que Kushina.

-Lo siento pero no puedo Inuzuka-sama-fue la respuesta del rubio.

-Por qué no puedes-dijo Tsume.

-Bueno usted es jefe de un clan importante y yo solo soy un huérfano sin apellido-fue la respuesta del rubio llevándose un bocado de su desayuno.

-Eso no importa cachorro, dejare que tú seas una excepción-dijo Tsume viendo al niño comer.

-wow delicioso...gracias Tsume...-dijo Naruto haciendo esperanzar a Tsume, y enfurecer a Kushina.

-Tsume-sama-dijo Naruto haciendo suspirar de decepción a Tsume y relajar a Kushina.

-Ahh no importa al menos es un avance que me llames por mi nombre-susurro la matriarca Inuzuka.

-Cierto la otra cosa era si querías que cambiáramos de asientos-Dijo Tsume.

-Está bien Tsume-sama cambiemos-dijo Naruto ansioso.

Rápidamente Tsume y Naruto cambiaron de asientos, allí Tsume lo noto, esa chispa de vida volvía a los ojos del rubio al estar al lado de Kushina.

-Gracias Tsume-sama -le dijo el niño a la castaña.

-De nada cachorro-dijo esta con una sonrisa, así todos continuaron comiendo.

Unos minutos después Naruto dejo de comer por un instante y miro por la ventana centrándose más que todo en un árbol.

-"Allí hay alguien...nos está observando...no me gusta que espíen a Kushina-sama"-pensó el rubio.

-"Oye nieto"-dijo la voz de Hashirama en la cabeza del rubio.

-"Si Oji-sama"-pregunto este a su bisabuelo.

-"Seguro que un anbu, es grandioso ver que lo detectas está suprimiendo su chacra que nadie se ha percatado del seguro es un experto en infiltración, quizás sea una amenaza por que no probamos tus habilidades con el Mokuton"-dijo Hashirama.

-"Esta bien Oji-sama, que debo hacer"-pregunto este a su abuelo.

-"Por lo que vi en tus memorias, tienes una buena afinidad al Mokuton, tan buena que no ocupas hacer sellos de manos para llevar a cabo un jutsu de Mokuton, pero tu control de chacra es pésimo para ser un Senju ,por ello recomiendo usar tus dedos como catalizadores de chacra para hacer las técnicas básicas, ahora sal al patio, céntrate a tu alrededor y siente como tu chacra se forma con la naturaleza y luego solo piensa en que raicees salen del piso y atacan a la amenaza, debido decirte otra cosa Naruto al tener Mokuton eres parte de la naturaleza misma no lo olvides"-dijo Hashirama.

-"Esta bien Oji-sama".

Naruto se levantó de su silla captando la atención de todos en la mesa.

-Que pasa cachorro-pregunto Tsume al ver como la mirada fría volvía a los ojos del rubio y como este se dirigía al patio.

-Naru-chan hay algo malo-pregunto Kushina preocupada.

-Que pasa Oni-chan-dijo Mito.

-Hay algo malo Naruto-san-pregunto Hana.

-Me has ayudado Kushina-sama, nunca nadie me había ayudado tanto como tú lo has hecho y lo juro, lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que te protegeré con mi vida Kushina-sama, yo soy su arma-dijo Naruto haciendo fruncir el ceño a ambas mujeres mayores en la mesa, más que todo porque el rubio se trató de arma a sí mismo.

Naruto salió al patio mientras todos siguieron al rubio.

Pronto el rubio hizo lo que Hashirama le dijo y el rubio sintió la paz de la naturaleza, ahora era el momento de crear el caos usando sus dedos Naruto señalo varios lugares del patio.

\- Mokuton: Buranchi (Mokuton: Raíces) -dijo Naruto, pronto del suelo surgieron un puñado de raíces que Naruto y todas se dirigían hacia un árbol luego todos vieron como un anbu saltaba del árbol se posaba frente al pequeño.

-Kakashi-dijo en tono molesto Kushina

-Que haces espiándonos-dijo Naruto con voz fría.

-"Vamos a probarlo, no creo que el consejo se ponga de malas por aplazar la reunión unos minutos además solo es un mocoso jugando de poderoso"-pensó el anbu con mascara de perro.

-Vengo por la cabeza de Kushina-sama-susurro el anbu haciendo que solo el rubio lo escuchara.

-Eliminar amenaza -dijo Naruto.

-Ven a ver si puedes-hablo el anbu.

Naruto haciendo el uso del Mokuton varias raíces salieron del suelo haciendo que el anbu las esquivara, pero por cada raíz de esquivaba el anbu salían 3 más.

-Maldición son muchas-dijo el anbu.

-Nadie la lastimara-dijo Naruto mientras un chacra purpura se hacía visible sorprendiendo a todos.

Las raíces de pronto cambiaron de color y en vez de tener su color café oscuro ahora eran totalmente negras y con espinas rojas saliendo de sus lados.

-Nadie la lastimara, nadie, nadie le hará lo que ese maldito le hizo a Hitomi-san-dijo el rubio furioso.

-Esto se salió de las manos-dijo el anbu con mascara de perro mientras una masa de rayos se unía en sus manos.

Naruto al ver el jutsu no supo que hacer pero la voz de su abuelo sonó dentro de su cabeza.

-"Naruto piensa que una gran puño de madera sale del suelo y golpea a ese sujeto"-dijo la voz de Hashirama.

\- Mokuton: Kobushi (Mokuton: Puño)-dijo Naruto mientras un puño enorme hecho de madera negra salía frente de Naruto, listo para golpear al anbu que miro con sorpresa el enorme puño que se dirigía hacia él.

Mientras tanto todos estaban asombrados de ver las capacidades en ninjutsu del niño al igual que el extraordinario manejo que este tenía con su línea de sangre.

-Ese niño es un monstruo en ninjutsu y esa no es de este mundo-dijo Tsume.

-Sí, y pensar que nunca ha tenido entrenamiento ninja, sumándole que apenas ayer desbloqueo su línea de sangre y sobren ese chacra, creo que debemos hablar con el-dijo asombrada Kushina.

Pero pronto ambas observaron como el pequeño mástil se salía de las manos, cuando vieron que el anbu usaba un ninjutsu rango A de asesinato ambas se preocuparon por Naruto listas para intervenir, bueno hasta que vieron como un puño de madera hecho por Naruto golpeaba al anbu de frente y Naruto sonreía como un loco.

-auch eso debió doler-comento Hana asombrada por las habilidades del niño.

-Genial mi nuevo oni-chan es fuerte-dijo Mito dando pequeños saltos de alegría, mientras el pequeño Kiba iba a tener en cuenta jamás volver molestar al rubio extraño jamás.

El anbu se levantó adolorido viendo como Naruto lo observaba con esos ojos fríos y calculadores, como si le penetraran su alma para seguido ver como varias raíces estaban listo para matarlo, el anbu trato de moverse hasta que noto la pequeña raíz que lo tenía atado al piso.

-Maldición-dijo el anbu observando a las raíces negras listo para atravesarlo y acabar con su vida, pero lo que más ocasiono miedo en los presentes fue esa sonrisa que nunca se quitó del rostro de Naruto en verdad que al niño le gustaba matar.

-Ya Naruto es suficiente-dijo Kushina con voz dura haciendo detener a Naruto de matar al anbu.

-Pero él dijo que iba a matarte-dijo Naruto deteniendo sus raíces a unos milímetros del cuerpo del anbu.

-El no hará eso...verdad Kakashi-dijo Kushina poniéndose a la par del rubio.

-No Kushina-sama, solo venía a avisarle a usted y a Tsume-sama de que el consejo pidió su presencia y la del niño-hablo Kakashi.

-Para ti es Inuzuka-sama entendido anbu-san-dijo Tsume molesta.

-Bien iremos cuando terminemos nuestro desayuno puedes irte-dijo Kushina con voz dura.

-Maldito bastardo-susurro kakashi pero sus palabras fueron escuchados por todos los presentes.

-Oye Hatake dijiste algo-dijo cabreada Kushina.

-No Kushina-sama si me disculpa creo que debo irme-respondió el anbu pero las palabras que dijo el rubio detuvieron al anbu.

-Neh anbu-san, la próxima no estará Kushina-sama para detenerme-dijo el rubio tan tranquilo después de sus palabras el anbu se levantó adolorido y se retiró, con el orgullo por el suelo por haberse confiado ante un mocoso que le patio el trasero.

Naruto pronto se vio entre brazos de Kushina.

-No lo vuelvas hacer Naru-chan él era un anbu, eso fue muy irresponsable me preocupaste por un momento-dijo esta al niño.

-Yo lo siento Kushina-sama-dijo Naruto.

-Ya no importa vayamos a terminar de nuestro desayuno y después veremos que quiere el consejo-Dijo Kushina mientras todos entraban al compuesto.

-Tsume-sama ciento haber destruido su patio-se disculpó el rubio.

-No importa cachorro, más bien puedes destruir mi patio cuantas veces quieras si es para patearle el trasero al algún anbu engreído-dijo Tsume al rubio haciéndolo sonreír.

-Gracias-dijo Naruto viendo como todos entraban al compuesto.

-"Ya lo notaste no Naruto, ellos son como tu nueva familia aunque apenas los conoces lo puedo deducir ellos se preocupan por ti"-resonó la voz de Hashirama en la mente de su bisnieto.

-"Si lo se Oji-sama al fin tengo un hogar...no dejare que nadie les haga daño los protegeré sin importar el que"-respondió Naruto a su abuelo.

-"Dime Naruto estás dispuesto abandonar tu humanidad por ellos-"pregunto Hashirama serio.

-"Aun no lo has notado Oji-sama, yo ya la abandone"-respondió Naruto a su bisabuelo hasta que Mito llamo a su Oni-chan para que todos continuaran desayunando, mientras que en el barrio rojo una prostituta se dirigía hacia el callejón donde estaba su rubio, sin saber que ya otra mujer había capturado el corazón de nuestro héroe y esta era pelirroja.

Continuara.

Espero que les gustara, en este cap pasaron muchas cosas y explique otras, otra cosa que quería dejar en claro era sobre Naruto.

Como podrán ver Naruto será cariñoso y protector con sus mujeres es decir amoroso con ellas, esto porque no quiero a un Naruto frio hablándole mal a Kushina o Tsume o alguna del harem porque yo desde siempre que pensado que a una mujer no se le puede hablar mal, ellas son lo más hermoso del mundo y quiero que Naruto tenga eso presente con sus mujeres, pero también deje en claro que Naruto será un hijo de puta con las demás personas, que a él no le pasara matar si es por defender a sus mujeres o hasta incluso masacrar jeje ya verán más adelante.

También gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempo para dejar un comentario eso me motiva mucho a seguir con la historia y me dan ideas geniales sobre que podría implementar, como por ejemplo que Naruto tuviera los rayos negros creo que así decía y que Naruto maneje una técnica de tal magnitud me gustaría.

Ahora si con Tsunade he decidido que sí, estará en el harem pero no será fácil que ella gane el perdón del rubio solo digamos que el sello de espigas jugara una mala pasada con ella, otra que mencionaron fue a Anko por eso quiero hacer la primera votación esta será entre Anko y Yugao así que para los que comenten al terminar el comentario pongan si son de "Equipo Anko" o del "Equipo Yugao" y el otro sábado en la noche hare conteo de votos y la ganadora estará en el harem, sobre Mito en el Harem no creo, quiero que ella en realidad tengan una relación de hermanos con Naruto así que creo que si queda descartada.

Por fin la mencionaron a Konan este personaje me encanta y podría también estar en el harem y también tengo ya otra fija en el Harem a Mei Terumi he decido implementarla, también leí comentarios que quieren que Hitomi sufra y ella lo hará, lo de matarla aún tengo que pensarlo pero como digo todo puede pasar, y para la persona que comento que lloro con mi fic, si en estos primeros dos caps lloro cuando suba el quinto cap votaras lagrimas amiga o amigo hasta yo llore con lo que pasa en el quinto capítulo cuando lo escribí .

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y ya tengo el cuarto cap listo y el quinto lo llevo por la mitad.

Harem fijas

Kushina

Tsume

Mikoto

Mei

Tsunade

Yugao/Anko(depende de quien gane)

Listo nos vemos en unos días chao.

PD: ahí me perdonan por algún error ortográfico.


	4. Chapter 4

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 4

El clan Uzumaki

-Bien Naru-chan te ves hermoso-dijo Kushina Uzumaki al ver la nueva ropa del rubio. Naruto vestía una camisa azul oscuro con una pantaloneta negra y unas sandalias de ese mismo color.

-Me siento raro-dijo el rubio al probar su nueva ropa.

-¿Que sientes cachorro?-pregunto Tsume.

-Pues no sé...esta ropa no pica y no es incomoda-dijo el niño al recordar sus anteriores prendas.

-Y como sientes esta nueva ropa cachorro-dijo Tsume.

-Bueno son suaves y no pican-dijo el niño.

-Bien así tiene que ser, esa es la sensación Naru-chan de llevar ropa cómoda-dijo Kushina.

-¡BIEN VÁMONOS YA, HANA CUIDA LA CASA, A MITO Y KIBA!-grito Tsume a su hija.

-Está bien Kaa-san-respondió su hija al instante que las dos mujeres y un niño se retiraban, si uno es detallista se podría ver como Kushina llevaba a Naruto de la mano.

Kushina, Naruto, Tsume y todos los jefes de clanes más el consejo civil estaban reunidos para hablar de los sucesos que pasaron la noche anterior.

-Kushina-sama ¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Naruto que estaba sentado entre la pelirroja y Tsume.

-No lo sé Naru-chan, pero ten algo presente, nadie te hará daño-dijo la pelirroja sacándole una sonrisa al niño.

Unos minutos después, el Hokage y sus 3 concejeros hicieron acto de presencia.

-Bien, hoy estamos reunidos aquí para hablar de cierto accidente que ocurrió ayer en la noche-hablo el Hokage.

-¿Qué fue lo paso Hokage-sama?-pregunto Shikaku Nara, líder del clan Nara.

-Sí, ayer sentí una chacra maligno casi como el del Kyubi-dijo Inoichi Yamanaka, líder del clan Yamanaka.

-Sí y hoy escuche rumores de un ser humanoide hecho de madera-hablo Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha.

-Ya basta-rugió Minato mientras todos en la mesa callaban, bueno menos Naruto que comía una bolsa de papitas que Tsume le había comprado.

-cruch...cruch...cruch...-era lo que se escuchaba mientras todos volteaban a ver al niño.

-Oye mocoso podrías dejar eso-dijo el jefe del clan Uchiha.

-Mmmm...No-respondió Naruto volviendo a comer de sus papitas.

-Que alguien saque al mocoso, para empezar que hace aquí-dijo el líder del clan Hyūga, Hiashi Hyūga.

-Oye niño enserio podrías dejar de comer, si no lo has notado estamos en el consejo y las personas más importantes de la aldea están presentes, no quieres dejar un mal aspecto de ti cierto-hablo esta vez Choza Akimichi, líder del clan Akimichi.

-De hecho no me interesa quienes son ustedes, incluso si aquí mismo estuviera el Hokage me valdría verga...oh miren ahí esta-dijo Naruto con su tono vacío que sumado a su sarcasmo le saco una risa a Kushina.

-Ya basta, me harte de ese mocoso creo que alguien debería darle unas nalgadas yo estaría complacida se hacerlo-hablo una mujer con pelo castaño, esta era Mebuki Haruno líder del concejo civil.

-Oye Haruno por que no te callas, aquí nadie golpeara al cachorro-hablo Tsume en ese tono amenazador.

-Sí, y quiero ver que lo intentes-menciono Kushina en ese mismo tono.

-Jaja si claro, que harás Uzumaki hace mucho que ni tu ni esa Inuzuka están en misiones, de seguro ya ambas están oxidadas-dijo el jefe del clan Uchiha.

-Como que oxidadas-dijo Tsume con enojo.

-Sí creo que ese comentario estuvo de más Uchiha-opino Shikaku mientras Inoichi y Choza asentían apoyándolo.

-Oye...maldito-dijo un niño rubio pero esta vez con un tono...frio y oscuro que sorprendió a más de uno.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con Tsume-sama y Kushina-sama-continuo el rubio.

-Tu mocoso cállate, que aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto, al igual que esas mujeres-Dijo el Uchiha.

-Ya basta, se callan todos-dijo Minato con furia.

-Como digas-dijo Fugaku, mientras Naruto no le quitaba los ojos al hombre.

-Neh Naru-chan, no pasa nada cálmate si-susurro Kushina al rubio, no quería que Naruto atacara a algún líder de clan.

-Bien estamos aquí para decidir el futuro de ese niño-hablo el Hokage sorprendiendo a muchos, y causando molestia en una castaña con rasgos perrunos y a una pelirroja.

-Como que el destino de ese niño, explícate por favor Hokage-sama-pregunto Hiashi.

-Ese niño, fue el causante de lo que muchos presenciaron ayer, ese niño tiene el Mokuton-dijo Minato.

-¿Cómo?, pero eso es imposible-dijo Fugaku.

-Pues no lo es Uchiha-san-respondió el concejal Homura Mitokado.

-Entonces ese niño debería ser puesto en el CRA-dijo la Hiashi.

-Eso mismo pensamos, nosotros-respondió la concejal Koharu Utatane.

-Esperen, ese niño no tiene más de 8 años por lo que veo, eso no se puede decidir ya-dijo Shikaku un tanto molesto.

-Por eso el estará a mi cargo, hasta que cumpla los 15 años cuando su semilla ya sea fértil para que embarace a cualquier mujer-Dijo el concejal Danzo Shimura, pero Kushina ya no lo soporto mas.

-¡ALTO!-grito la Uzumaki.

-Que pasa mujer-dijo Fugaku molesto.

-Por si no lo sabían, Naruto está bajo la protección del clan Uzumaki y no dejare que ese tuerto imbécil se lo quede, mucho menos que lo pongan en el CRA o al menos que ese tema no se toque todavía-Dijo Kushina.

-Clan Uzumaki, de que hablas ese clan fue disuelto apenas te casaste-dijo Hiashi.

-Pues vuelve a estar vigente, hoy me divorcio de ese hombre y reclamo mis derechos como heredera del clan Uzumaki y todas las pertenencias de Mito Uzumaki esposa del Shodaime Hokage-Dijo Kushina mientras Naruto durante un momento miro hacia el techo.

-"Oye Oji-sama esos tipos siento que harán algo malo"-dijo el niño a su bisabuelo muerto en sus pensamientos.

-"Si yo también los note oye Naruto estate atento por si quieren atacar a esa mujer"-respondió Hashirama refiriéndose a Kushina.

-"Entendido Oji-sama...neh hay alguna técnica que me puedas enseñar para asustar a esos tipos, que no me gustan esas miradas ni la manera en que le hablan a Kushina-sama"-pregunto el niño.

-"Dejame pensar...bueno hay uno pero es un poco cruel y sádica"-respondió Hashirama a Naruto mientras procedía a explicarle la técnica al rubio que al escucharla sonrió.

Fuera de la mente del rubio se llevaba una discusión acalorada, esto debido a que los concejales no les gusto la aclaración de Kushina y un debate surgió, una parte estaba con Kushina y otra con los concejales que le negaron a Kushina sus peticiones.

-Ya he dicho que no, que crees que puedes tomar la herencia de Mito-sama y decir que es tuya-dijo molesto Homura.

-Pues esa herencia es mía, soy la única Uzumaki pura sangre que hay en Konoha así que es mía por derecho-respondió la pelirroja.

-Arrg ya me harte, anbus llévense a esa mujer de aquí y traigan al niño-dijo Danza.

Al momento dos anbus de raíz aparecieron en la sala del consejo, pronto los anbus se lanzaron hacia Kushina que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni a ningún amigo u líder de clan que apoyara a la Uzumaki, pero antes de que si quiera le tocaran un pelo a la pelirroja varias raíces salieron del suelo atravesando a ambos anbus e inmovilizándolos pero dejándolos vivos.

-Neh basuras...que creen que hacen-dijo en rubio con un tono sombrío.

Naruto se bajó de su silla y camino hacia los anbus bajo la mirada atónita de todos.

-Creo que debo dejar algo claro señores concejales, consejo civil, líderes de clanes y Hokage-san-dijo el pequeño rubio frente a ambos anbus inmovilizados, que aún estaban vivos.

-¿Que es niño?-fue la pregunta de Inoichi que tragaba en seco al igual que más de uno.

-Pues que yo estoy loco, y lo único que ata mi cordura es Kushina-sama...si algo le pasara a ella... esto podría pasarle a cualquier civil, niño, mujer, anciano en esta asqueroso e inmunda aldea Mokuton: Nai kara shi (Elemento Madera: Muerte desde dentro)-dijo Naruto con esa voz fría y carente de emociones que helo a muchos.

El niño poso ambas manos en la frente de cada anbu y lo siguiente que paso solo se define con una palabra grotesco. Los dos anbus de repente empezaron a convulsionar para que seguido de sus bocas, oídos, nariz, ojos espalda y tórax salieran varias raíces, 10 segundos después el torso de los anbus había desaparecido y en su lugar solo habían un puñado de raíces.

-Entienden, además uno nunca sabe cuándo una línea de sangre podría salirse de control sumándole que sea un niño el dueño de esta línea de sangre-volteo el rubio con esa sonrisa vacía y su cara manchada de sangre.

-Demonio-menciono Mebuki Haruno que al igual que todo el concejo civil estaban muertos del miedo.

-Ahora por que no votamos como personas civilizadas, que levanten la mano quieres están a favor de Kushina-sama-dijo Naruto.

Al instante todos cumplieron las ordenes de Naruto sin refutar nada, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Tsume y Biwako Sarutobi que estas última no habían dicho nada todavía levantaron la mano a favor de la Uzumaki.

-Ahora los que están en contra aunque Kushina-sama ya gano-dijo Naruto mientras todo veían al rubio ante sus palabras. Pronto Fugaku, Hiashi, Shibi Aburame Homura, Danzo, Koharu y todo el consejo civil levanto la mano, Kushina al ver esto sus ojos se llenaron de desesperación ellos le quitarían a Naruto, a Mito su hija y su herencia.

-Je al parecer perdieron-dijo Danzo con esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-No están equivocados-respondió Naruto que se había posado al lado se Kushina tomando a la Uzumaki mayor de su mano.

-A ver mocoso ilústranos-dijo Hiashi.

-Bien, según la ley número 428 del párrafo 101 dictada por el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju un asunto de clanes cualquiera que sea, ya sea una reintegración u destrucción de un clan solo seran validos los votos de los líderes de clanes vigentes u presentes en dicha reunión, pero en simples palabras para que simios descerebrados como ustedes entiendan los votos del consejo civil y los de esos ancianos no son válidos-dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-Traigan las leyes de clanes, pero ya-dijo Minato molesto.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando un Anbu apareció con un gran libro, seguido Minato se puso a buscar específicamente lo que Naruto había dicho.

-Es cierto-fueron las palabras de Minato.

-¿Cómo que es cierto?, Dejame ver eso-dijo Danzo molesto.

-El niño tiene razón, cuando Hiruzen estaba vivo le ayude a estudiarse el libro de reglas-dijo Biwako Hiruzen.

-Bueno por lo que veo el clan Uzumaki entra en función-dijo Tsume con una sonrisa al igual que Kushina.

-Como hemos votado aquí democráticamente, el clan Uzumaki estará vigente de nuevo en Konoha, todas las pertenencias de Mito Uzumaki esposa del Shodaime Hokage pergeñen a ahora a Kushina Uzumaki...al igual que la custodia de Naruto-Dijo Minato causando molestia en muchos.

-Que también le darás al mocoso-dijo Danzo molesto.

-Si Danzo ya ella lo puso bajo su protección no podemos hacer nada, eso si el niño ira a la academia,-dijo Minato causando molestia en Naruto.

-No, yo no iré a la academia-hablo el rubio.

-Como, por que no Naru-chan-dijo sorprendida Kushina aun sin creer que había ganado sus demandas.

-Pues porque yo solo le sirvo a usted Kushina-sama, si me convierto en ninja de esta aldea le serviría al Hokage, al igual que tendría que proteger este asqueroso lugar y los malnacidos de sus habitantes-dijo Naruto causando molestia en algunos.

-Entonces que harás Hokage-sama, ese niño debe ser un Shinobi su línea de sangre potenciaría al ejercito Shinobi de Konoha-dijo Hiashi.

-Esperen, nadie dijo que yo no quería ser un ninja, solo dije que solo le serviría Kushina-sama-respondió el niño.

-No permitirás eso verdad Minato-dijo Danzo con enojo que se marcaba en el tono de voz del concejal.

-De hecho si puede hay una ley-sonrió el niño, Biwako entendió lo que quería decir el niño.

-Vaya eres una caja de sorpresa niño-susurro Biwako, pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Inoichi y Shikaku.

-Según la ley numero 167 un clan recién reintegrado a la aldea, tiene la posibilidad de escoger ninjas en función sin importar de donde sean u formar a un civil, para crear su propio equipo de shinobis que solo servirán para proteger a los integrantes del clan y al jefe de dicho clan-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Kushina y le hacía un gesto con su cabeza, pronto Kushina entendió lo que quería dar a entender el rubio menor.

-Así es, por ese medio Naruto solo servirá al clan Uzumaki, al igual que a 3 ninjas que estén en función escogidos por mí-dijo la Uzumaki.

-Están locos-dijo Fugaku molesto.

-No...es cierto esa ley existe aquí esta-dijo con sorpresa Minato viendo dicha ley en el gran libro.

-A quienes escoges Uzumaki-escupió Danzo el nombre.

-Oye anciano, es Uzumaki-sama para todos ustedes, que no se les olvide-corrigió Naruto a Danzo.

-Uzumaki...sama-dijo Danzo tragándose el orgullo.

-Bien, espero que quede claro basuras diríjanse con respeto a líder del clan Uzumaki-volvió a decir Naruto causando que ya varios odiaran al pequeño.

-Bueno a quien escoges Kushina-dijo Tsume mientras que todos esperaban que el pequeño corrigiera ala patriarca Inuzuka, pero nunca lo hizo.

-Para empezar quiero a Yugao Uzuki ha Anko Mitarashi y el ultimo lo dejare en espera-dijo Kushina.

-Bien...Uzuki-san ahora estas bajo el mando del clan Uzumaki alguna objeción-dijo Minato mientras una anbu de peli purpura y mascara de gato aparecía al lado del Hokage.

-Ninguno Hokage-sama-dijo la anbu.

-Denle la orden a Anko Mitarashi para que se presente ante Kushina Uzumaki-dijo Minato mientras un anbu asentía y se retiraba para darle el mensaje a la dama serpiente de Konoha.

-Bien, ya doy por terminada esta reunión pueden retirarse y que alguien limpie esos cuerpos- hablo Minato para que seguido todos empezaran a retirarse. Naruto de pronto sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban y ese sentimiento cálido volvía aparecer.

-Gracias Naru-chan-susurro Kushina al rubio al momento que varias personas se acercaban a la pelirroja.

-Vaya así que lo lograste Kushina, buen trabajo Naruto-dijo Tsume.

-Si el clan Uzumaki eh felicidades Kushina-felicito Shikaku.

-Si además me alegra que te divorcies, Minato no es ni la sombran de lo que era antes-menciono Inoichi.

-Oye pequeño-dijo Biwako mientras Naruto la volteaba a ver.

-Sí que pasa Oba-sama-dijo el niño aun en brazos de Kushina.

-Como supiste de esas leyes, digo son demasiado viejas-pregunto la anciana.

-Si, a mi también me gustaría saberlo-dijo Shikaku, pronto todos los ojos se detuvieron en el niño.

-Bueno...un pajarito me las dijo-respondió el niño mientras Hashirama reía en su mente, quizás tener el alma de su bisabuelo dentro de su cabeza le ayude de lo que pensó Naruto.

-Bueno ya dejando eso de lado, mejor nos vamos Kushina-sensei deberíamos de ir a ver al antiguo compuesto Uzumaki y limpiar un poco-hablo Yugao quitándose su máscara de gato.

-Si tienes razón Yugao, y gracias por apoyarme-dijo Kushina líderes de los otros clanes frente a ella que la apoyaron.

-Tú sabes que siempre Kushina-respondió Tsume.

-Si, por algo eres nuestra amiga-dijo Inoichi.

-Bueno sé que lo que se viene será problemático pero te apoyaremos-dijo Shikaku.

-Si así es, si quieres puedes venir ahora a mi restaurante hoy será gratis para todo miembro del clan Uzumaki-dijo Choza.

-Hiruzen siempre te vio como una nieta Kushina, así que siempre cuenta conmigo-dijo Biwako.

-Gracias a todos, ahora si Yugao, Naruto vamos al compuesto debemos limpiar-dijo la líder Uzumaki se parándose de Naruto mientras los llamados solo asentían.

-Kushina quieres que lleve a Mito-pregunto Tsume.

-Si por favor Tsume-dijo Kushina.

-Bien listo nos vemos allá-dijo Tsume desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Adiós líder del clan Uzumaki-dijeron todos los demás líderes de clanes.

-Nos vemos-dijo Kushina mientras todos procedían a retirarse.

Así paso una semana muy ajetreada para la nueva líder del clan Uzumaki, primero estuvo la limpieza del compuesto que era una gran mansión rodeada de algunas casas, este quedaba cerca del compuesto Hyūga. Luego de eso estuvo los trámites del divorcio con Minato pero la pelirroja era feliz ya era libre, tenía una hermosa hija, era líder de su clan las cosas iban viento en popa para la pelirroja, además que le quito todo pergamino y libro de fuinjutsu a ese hombre.

Unos días después en el patio del compuesto del clan Uzumaki.

-Ves Naru-chan debes tener esta postura, como te enseño Yugao-dijo Kushina explicándole las katas de Kenjutsu al rubio. Así es después de todo Naruto le pidió a Kushina hace unos días que le enseñara Kenjutsu y la pelirroja acepto encantada.

-Ya veo-responseo el rubio corrigiendo su postura.

-Bien iré a ver como lo está haciendo Mito con su taijutsu que Anko a esta ayudando, si tienes alguna duda mandare a Yugao aquí vale-dijo Kushina mientras el rubio asentía.

-"Ya sabes Naruto no te exijas demasiado debes entrenar con el Mokuton más tarde, repasar los libros, mejorar tu control de chacra"-dijo la voz de Hashirama en la cabeza del rubio.

-"Si lose Oji-sama-fue la simple respuesta del rubio hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vas bien Naruto-dijo una peli purpura acercándose a este.

-Gracias Yugao-sama fue la respuesta del niño.

-Naruto te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Yugao.

-Claro, que es-dijo curioso Naruto.

-Por qué usas el sama con casi todos a los que conoces-pregunto la exanbu.

-Bueno eso es para mostrarles mis respetos-dijo el niño.

-Ya veo...pero por que no usas el chan con Kushina-sensei digo se ve que la quieres mucho, igual que ella a ti-pregunto Yugao.

-Bueno ella es mi ama aunque no lo quieran ver así, ella fue la única mujer que en realidad me ayudo y no dejare que nadie le haga daño-dijo el niño cambiando se postura.

-Ya veo...esa postura está mal, baja la cadera y sube un poco más el hombro...así está bien-dijo esta.

-Gracias-fue la respuesta del niño.

-De nada Naruto-respondió la mujer para seguir ayudando con el entrenamiento de los pequeños.

Unas horas después vemos a Naruto que aún sigue entrenando pero no Kenjutsu, el rubio practicaba ahora control de chacra.

-Kushina no crees que Naruto está...no se obsesionado con entrenar-dijo Tsume a su amiga.

-Si pero nadie puede detenerlo cuando entrena, solo Mikoto puede y aun no llega-respondió Kushina.

-Si quien pensaría que Mikoto y Naruto se llevaran tan bien-dijo la matriarca Inuzuka al recordar la primera interacción entre su otra mejor amiga y nuestro rubio psicópata.

\- Inicio del Flashback-

Dos días después de la reunión del concejo, Kushina limpio la antigua zona donde estaba el compuesto Uzumaki con ayuda de Mito, Naruto, Yugao, Anko, Tsume, Hana y Kiba, la limpieza de la casa general duro casi 12 horas tiempo en el cual se instalaron la habitaciones.

-¿Qué te parece tu cuarto Naru-chan?-pregunto Kushina ansiosa por la respuesta del niño.

-Está bien-fue la respuesta del niño mientras inspeccionaba la habitación.

-Si ocupas algo mi habitación es la última de este pasillo, la de Mito está al lado de la mía y Yugao se instaló en los cuartos de abajo al igual que Anko-menciono la Uzumaki al niño

-Entendido Kushina-sama-dijo el niño.

-Bueno me voy aun debo limpiar unas cosas-dijo la pelirroja.

-Espera Kushina-sama-dijo el Naruto.

-¿Que pasa Naru-chan?-respondió la mujer.

-Me preguntaba si...si usted me podría enseñar kenjutsu-dijo el niño mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja.

-Claro que si Naru-chan, además Yugao es experta en Kenjutsu nosotras de enseñaremos-respondió Kushina feliz de que Naruto sea un poco más abierto con ella.

-Gracias Kushina-sama-dijo el niño un tanto feliz, aunque con ese tono sin emociones era difícil saberlo, pero no para Kushina.

Con eso la pelirroja se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Naruto solo.

-Bien, creo que dormiré un rato-susurro el niño mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Dos horas después de eso Naruto sintió como si alguien lo moviera.

-Naruto-Onichan, Naruto-Onichan despierta hay alguien que te quiere conocer-dijo la enérgica Mito.

-Eh...que pasa Mito-sama-pregunto el niño.

-Ven vamos Mikoto-chan te quiere conocer-dijo Mito sacudiendo al niño.

-Bien, bien vamos-dijo Naruto para que seguido ambos niños bajaran a la gran sala, donde se podían observar la gran mesa de madera y loa sofás alrededor de esta.

-Ya están aquí, ven Naruto-chan te presentare a mi otra mejor amiga ella es Mikoto Uchiha-dijo Kushina. Naruto observo a una mujer pelinegra, con piel blanca y hermosos ojos negros, que vestía un vestido celeste con un delantal amarillo.

-Ah pero vean que niño más hermoso, ven Naruto-llamo la mujer Naruto sin saber por qué solamente camino frente la mujer.

-Yo me llamo Naruto un placer-dijo mientras ofrecía su mano en forma de saludo.

-Kyaaa, están lindo Kushina-dijo Mikoto abrazando al rubio que de la sorpresa solo se quedó quieto.

-Si Mikoto pero suéltalo-dijo "celosa" la Uzumaki.

-Vaya Kushina no acapares a Naruto para ti sola, dime Naruto quieres ir a comer helado-pregunto la Uchiha.

-Si...bueno si Kushina-sama me da permiso-dijo el niño volteado a ver a Kushina.

Bien vallan, pero no lo traigas tarde Mikoto-dijo Kushina.

-Puede ir Mito-sama con nosotros-pregunto Naruto que observo la cara de la niña ante la mención de la palabra helado.

-Bien pero no vengan tarde-dijo la matriarca Uzumaki.

-Yatta, helado con Naruto-Onichan y Mikoto-chan-dijo alegre la pelirroja.

-Bien vamos, denme la mano-dijo Mikoto extendiendo sus manos a los niños, Mito fue la primera en tomarla de la mano sin embargo Naruto dudo.

-¿Que pasa Naruto vamos?-dijo Mikoto.

-"Naruto tómala, no te hará daño, además ya te he dicho no odies a los Uchihas"-dijo Hashirama al rubio, pues al parecer Naruto había heredado el odio de los Senju por los Uchihas.

Naruto dudo unos segundos más hasta que tomo la mano de la pelinegra haciendo sonreír a la mujer pero lo que pasaría en la tienda de helados sería una mala experiencia para Naruto.

Pronto Naruto y las dos mujeres llegaron a la tienda de helados, Mito pidió de fresas, Mikoto de vainilla y como Naruto no supo que pedir Mikoto le compro uno de vainilla al rubio. Mientras Mikoto compraba los helados Mito y Naruto charlaban bueno eso hasta que Naruto observo a una cara conocida que venía hacia él.

-Hitomi…sama-dijo Naruto en shock ahí ocurrió.

Naruto de pronto sintió como se quedaba sin aire, se le dificultaba respirar cuando menos se había dado cuenta Naruto se puso a hiperventilar en ese momento Mito asustada fue a por Mikoto al ver que algo le pasaba a su Onichan.

Con Alcatea.

El poderoso dios antiguo estaba sentado en su trono pensando, hasta que sintió dolor en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

-Naruto…no el sello de salió de control pero qué demonios está pasando-dijo Alcatea desapareciendo en su vórtice negro.

Pronto Alcatea apareció sobre unos edificios donde podía ver a Naruto hiperventilando, hasta que vio a una mujer acercándose al rubio.

-así que eso era, el sello activa su defensa al sentir a esa mujer cerca, creo que me tengo que encargar-dijo el dios creando un lazo de energía oscura que lo lanzo a la mujer y la arrastro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Volviendo con Naruto el rubio seguía con dificultades de respirar hasta que Mikoto llego en carrera y fue a auxiliar a Naruto con una llorosa Mito detrás de ella.

-Que pasa Naruto estas bien, te duele algo-dijo Mikoto maternalmente mientras abrazaba al rubio y le frotaba la espalda, luego de estar unos minutos así el rubio se calmó y Mikoto volvió a comprar los helados pero esta vez con Naruto y Mito a su lado, desde ese día Naruto estrecho lazos con Mikoto, mientras que para Mikoto Naruto solo era un reemplazo para sus hijos quienes no le hacían caso.

En un callejón oscuro cierta prostituta fue arrastrada hacia allí sin poner resistencia y cuando se dio cuenta frente de la mujer había un hombre con una armadura negra y con capucha.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la mujer, ella había estado buscado al rubio durante esos días al notar que este había desaparecido del barrio rojo.

-Aléjate de Naruto-dijo Alcatea amenazante.

-¿Qué?, claro que no, él está perdido y tengo que llevarlo de vuelta al barrio rojo-hablo Hitomi.

-Mujer estúpida, Naruto encontró alguien que en verdad lo quiera, alguien que le dé una buena vida él está bajo el recaudo de Kushina Uzumaki y no dejare que pongas en peligro mis planes-hablo Alcatea.

-Me lo robaron, me arrebataron a mi Naru-chan-dijo Hitomi molesta.

-No lo repetiré, si no te alejas de Naruto te matare-dijo Alcatea.

-Tu no me das miedo, recuperare a Naru-kun de las garras de esa perra Uzumaki no me importa que la tenga que matar para ello-dijo Hitomi hasta que Alcatea no lo soporto más, de la nada brazos negros empezaron a salir de las paredes alrededor de Hitomi que atraparon a la mujer.

-Te dejare un aviso mujer-dijo Alcatea mientras el brazo del dios empezó a cambiar, donde antes había un brazo humano ahora un brazo largo con garras de color rojo, un tentáculo saliendo de su hombro.

-Que eres…eres un monstruo, demonio déjame en paz-dijo con miedo Hitomi.

-Te dejare una marca de recuerdo para que sepas que no estoy jugando-dijo Alcatea, pronto con un tajo Alcatea le hizo una herida a la mujer de su estómago hasta su frente pasando por su ojo derecho.

-AAAAAAAAH-grito la mujer de dolor al sentir su carne rasgada, luego de eso el tentáculo paso por la zona de la herida sanándola, pero eso si dejando una cicatriz enorme.

-Cada vez que quieras volver a interactuar con Naruto piensa en esa herida y en lo mucho que lo has dañado además de que si me entero que no hiciste caso y te acercaste a Naruto vendré aquí y esta vez si te matare-dijo Alcatea volviendo su brazo a su forma humana.

-Maldito…te odio-dijo Hitomi llorando por un solo ojo mientras Alcatea desaparecía.

-Solo espera Uzumaki te hundiré, recuperare a Naruto de cualquier forma solo espera-decía Hitomi entre maldiciones y lamentos.

-Fin del flashback.-

-Si pero tú lo has notado cierto-pregunto Kushina a su castaña amiga.

-Si lo note, Mikoto se refugia en Naruto, el solo es un escudo para que ella se proteja de los abusos que sufre en su hogar, un reemplazo de sus hijos-dijo Tsume para que unos segundos después el timbre se la mansión Uzumaki sonara.

-Debe ser ella-dijo Kushina mientras abría la puerta.

Naruto seguía con su entrenamiento, hasta que una voz ya muy conocida lo llamara.

-Naruto, ven aquí y deja de entrenar, que Tsume y Kushina me han dicho que has estado todo el día practicando-hablo Mikoto Uchiha.

-Mikoto-sama-dijo Naruto acercándose a la mujer.

-Moo Naruto mira estas todo sucio ven-dijo esta sentándose en el piso de madera y señalándole sus rodillas a Naruto.

Naruto se sentó en los regazos de Mikoto, esta empezó a limpiarle el cabello al niño rubio, para Naruto estar cerca de Mikoto se sentía bien, no como cuando estaba cerca de Kushina que el rubio sentía cálido no junto a Mikoto Naruto se sentía en paz.

-Ya estas mejor y más limpio-dijo Mikoto hasta que noto que el rubio en sus regazos roncaba, la mujer sonrió mientras sus amigas los veían de lejos, una con una sonrisa pícara y la otra con celos como Mikoto acariciaba los cabellos del niño.

No muy lejos del compuesto Uzumaki se pueden ver a unos 900 clones de Naruto, unos leían, otros entrenaban el Mokuton, otros taijutsu y otro grupo kenjutsu.

-"Te hare grande Naruto, en unos años serás imparable"-decía la voz de Hashirama a ver los clones de sombre que entrenaban hasta la muerte, mientras que el original dormía en los regazos de una linda y dulce Mikoto Uchiha.

Continuara.

Aquí termina el cuarto cap y se podría decir que aquí concluye el arco introductorio de la historia, en el próximo cap pasaran muchas cosas que marcaran a Naruto y a Mikoto pero no diré nada más. También agradecer a quienes comentan en verdad disfruto leyendo sus comentarios y ver que hay personas que en verdad les guste, asi que muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Con las técnicas de Naruto vi que alguien comento que eran extrañas o sus nombres creo esto es porque me da flojera buscar técnicas Mokuton en la wiki y las invento, los nombres son dados por el traductor jajaja, para quien tenga duda Alcatea si es oc.

Vi que mencionaron a Rin en el harem y a Yoshino pero enlo personal Yoshino no me gusta mucho, mientras que con Rin tampoco podria esto por que ya tengo la idea centrada de como Naruto conocerá alas otras 3 mujeres y no sabría como hacer para que interactuara con Rin no se me ocurre nada asi que losiento a quienes mencionaron estas.

Con el harem pues como vi a muchos que pidieron que Mito estuviera en el harem al igual que Anko y Yugao el mismo tiempo seran complacidos, estas 3 seran integradas y aquí está el Harem de Naruto completo.

Kushina

Mikoto

Tsume

Yugao

Anko

Mito

Mei

Konan

Mabui

Tsunade

Esas fueron las elegidas como observaron son 10 aumente un poco el numero y asi se quedara el harem espero que sea de su agrado, como vieron escogí a Konan por que es una de mis personajes favoritas de Naruto, y a Mabui por que vamos el rubio necesita a su morena albina en su harem ademas quien no quiere una jeje.

Con los capitulos el 5 ya esta listo solo pulirlo y el 6 lo llevo por la mitad, como los escribo desde el celular después los edito en la pc duro 2 horas editandolos y aun asi cuando los subo y los releo veo errores ortográficos,por cierto una advertencia para el siguiente cap tengan pañuelo en mano cuando lean.

Esas fueron todo nos vemos el otro sábado o domingo, y que pasen una buena y feliz Navidad chao.

Pd: Me disculpan por algún error ortográfico.


	5. Especial de Navidad

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo especial

La Primera Navidad de Naruto.

Era 24 de diciembre en el compuesto Uzumaki y las luces de colores adornaban todo el compuesto, mientras un gran árbol se posaba en medio de la sala del compuesto con luces, lazos y una gran estrella en el centro.

-Bien están listas-dijo Kushina.

-Si-respondieron Yugao, Anko y Tsume.

-Bien prendan ese árbol-dijo la Uzumaki mientras Mito conectaba el enchufe.

Al instante el árbol se encendió y miles de luces de color lo adornaban haciéndolo ver genial.

-Si ya es navidad, quiero mis regalos-decía Mito saltando de un lado a otro con Kiba.

-Si regalos, regalos-decía Kiba siguiendo a Kiba.

De pronto el timbre de la entrada sonó.

-Esos deben ser Mikoto y Naruto-Dijo Anko.

-Yo voy abrir-dijo Yugao levantándose, la peli purpura fue abrir la entrada para toparse a Mikoto y a Naruto con un suéter tejido con una reno con nariz roja en el pecho de la prenda.

-¿Y ese suéter Naruto?-pregunto Yugao.

-Yo se lo hice, a que esta genial-dijo Mikoto.

-Etoo...si claro es hermoso-dijo mintiendo Yugao, ese suéter era jodidamete horrible.

-Ven vamos Naruto-dijo Mikoto mientras el rubio asentía.

Así pasaron unas horas donde la pequeña celebración continuo, hubo carne asada, bebidas naturales para los pequeños y vino para las mujeres mayores, comieron de un pastel que Kushina había hecho y durante todo ese tiempo Naruto estuvo feliz pero se preguntaba qué era lo que celebraban.

-Mikoto sigues como siempre-pregunto Kushina.

-Sí, ya sabes que a Fugaku no le gusta celebrar navidad, Itachi está en una misión y Sasuke se la pasa entrenando-dijo Mikoto tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Fugaku es un tonto-dijo Tsume.

-Si pero ya sabes cómo es, son cosas de clanes-respondió Mikoto.

-Oigan y los niños-pregunto Yugao al ver a nadie de los 3 mocosos presentes.

-Seguro están jugando por ahí-dijo Mikoto.

-Anko, Yugao los podrían buscar-les dijo Kushina a sus alumnas.

-Claro Kushina-sensei, vamos Anko-respondió Yugao mientras ambas mujeres de retiraban.

Yugao y Anko encontraron rápidamente a los niños observando como jugaban en el columpio del compuesto, con Kiba meciéndose y Naruto empujando a Mito.

-Yay Onichan más alto-decía Mito feliz mientras Naruto empujaba el columpio.

-Naruto, Mito, Kiba vamos adentro ya es tarde-les dijo Yugao a los niños.

-Está bien Yugao-neechan, vamos Onichan, Kiba-kun-dijo la pequeña.

Yugao y Anko llevaron a los niños a la sala donde siguieron jugando ahí, bueno Mito y Kiba jugaban mientras Naruto los veía.

-Dime cachorro que quieres que te traiga papá Noel-pregunto Tsume a Naruto mientras este apartaba la vista de Mito y Kiba, se volteaba a ver a Tsume.

-¿Quién es papa Noel?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿No lo sabes Onichan?-pregunto Mito mientras Naruto negaba

-Pues Papá Noel es un tipo gordo con barba blanca y viste de rojo que le lleva regalos a los niños buenos-dijo Kiba.

-¿Qué pasa si he sido malo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Te da una gran bolsa de carbón-dijo Mito.

-Ya veo-fue la simple respuesta de Naruto.

-Dime Gaki, como has pasado tu navidad antes-pregunto Anko por todas las mujeres que estaban allí reunidas.

-Bueno pues antes siempre pasaba en el refugio era el único día que dejaban entrar y daban comida caliente-dijo recordando Naruto mientras las mujeres ya sabían a que refugio se refería Naruto, al de desamparados.

-Pero no la pasabas con nadie-pregunto Yugao.

-No...Bueno estaba ese anciano que murió, también estaban Yui y Yan...Yan me caía bien y si veo a Yui en estos instantes es posible que lo mate-respondió Naruto haciendo que todas se preguntaran quien era ese tal Yui.

-Solo ellos-pregunto Anko.

-Bueno y también Hito...Hito...-susurro Naruto sintiendo como se le iba el aire, Mikoto al percatarse de que a Naruto le iba a dar otro ataque la mujer fue a socorrer al pequeño.

-Ya Naruto está bien, respira inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala bien así se hace-decía Mikoto al ver como Naruto normalizaba su respiración, mientras todas las presentes se preocuparon por el rubio, ninguna sabia de sus ataques.

-Estoy cansando-susurro Naruto a Mikoto.

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto?-fue Kushina la primera en preguntar.

-Te lo explicare más tarde, llevare a Naruto a su habitación-dijo Mikoto alzando al niño para llevárselo.

Mikoto entro y poso a Naruto en la cama arropándolo, dándole un beso en la frente mientras un Naruto cansado cerraba los ojos escuchando un "buenas noches" de Mikoto pero cuando Mikoto se iba a ir noto una mano agarrando el costado de su blusa.

-No te vayas Mikoto-sama-dijo apenas audible el rubio.

-Bien, me quedare en rato-respondió la Uchiha acostándose al lado del rubio acariciándole los cabellos dorados pálidos.

Mikoto espero hasta que Naruto se durmiera, para seguido bajar y explicarles a todas de los ataques de Naruto.

Al día siguiente 25 de diciembre.

-¡ONICHAN DESPIERTA YA, LOS REGALOS!-grito Mito abriendo de un portazo la habitación del rubio para seguido bajar corriendo.

-Ya voy-dijo somnoliento Naruto.

El rubio bajo las escaleras a la sala para notar a Mito más imperactiva de lo normal abriendo 8 regalos.

-Ve Naru-chan los de aquella esquina son tuyos-dijo Kushina tomando una taza de café, con Yugao y Anko una de chocolate.

-No entiendo-dijo Naruto molesto.

-Eh, ¿Que no entiendes Naru-chan?-pregunto Kushina.

-¿Dónde está mi bolsa de carbón?-pregunto Naruto.

-De que hablas Naruto, ¿porque carbón?- fue la pregunta de Yugao.

-Kiba dijo que a los niños malos lea daban carbón, donde está mi carbón-dijo Naruto mientras Kushina se acercaba a abrazar al pequeño.

-Naruto esos regalos son nuestros, el negro es de Mikoto, el purpura de Yugao y Anko, el café de Tsume, Kiba y Hana, los demás son míos-susurro Kushina al niño mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Naruto.

-Pero como-pregunto Kushina terminando el abrazo.

-Kushina-sama yo no soy un niño muy normal, esos cuentos de hadas no me los creo, solo lea sigo la corriente para que ustedes sean felices-susurro Naruto a Kushina.

-Ya veo-dijo triste Kushina al notar que Naruto jamás tendría una infancia normal.

-Pero gracias por los regalos...iré abrirlos-dijo Naruto.

Naruto procedió abrir sus regalos, en el de Mikoto encontró un collar negro con una joya azul en forma de árbol, el de Yugao y Anko era una Katana con la hoja de acero y el mango de una serpiente, el de Tsume y sus hijos era un juego de Kunais y shurikens, por último los dos regalos de Kushina eran una cartera de sapito, y el ultimo regalo seria el que Naruto mas atesoraría en su vida era una foto en un marco de Naruto con todas sus mujeres y abajo decía en letras doradas "Feliz navidad a mi rubio especial".

-Gracias...a todas-dijo Naruto mientras las presentes sonreían y Mito estaba absorta abriendo sus regalos.

Si Naruto le diera una puntuación a esta navidad que paso con Kushina y las demás Naruto le daría un 10 comparada con sus anteriores Navidades.

\- Fin del especial-

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial, mañana estaré subiendo el capítulo 5 y agradecer a quienes comentan, al igual en el capítulo de mañana responderé algunas preguntas que me dejaron en los comentarios.

Que pasen una feliz navidad y mucha suerte a todos chao.


	6. Chapter 5

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 5

Mikoto y Naruto.

Tres años, habían pasado ya tres años desde que Naruto vivía en el compuesto Uzumaki, muchas cosas habían cambiado, Naruto ahora tenía 10 años y en todo este tiempo que paso Naruto se abrió mas con las 6 mujeres con las que más convivía normalmente. El niño profundizo su relación con Kushina pero el niño ya casi no era tan pegadizo como hace 3 años cosa que disgusto un poco a la pelirroja.

Su relación con Tsume fue extraña debido a que el rubio sentía la necesidad de abrazar a la mujer cuando esta se encontraba cerca de él cosa que disgusto a Kushina y Mikoto pero a Tsume le encantaba abrazar a su pequeño alfa como le llamaba a veces la mujer a Naruto. Con Mito tuvo una relación de hermanos y el niño protegía a su imouto de casi todo, pero últimamente Mito tartamudeaba un poco y se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de su Onichan.

Con Yugao Naruto veía a la mujer como su sensei, debido a que fue la que más le ayudo con su Kenjutsu y no era para extrañar que la exanbu se encariñara rápidamente con el rubio.

Con Mikoto fue un amor en palabras simples, el niño cada vez que veía ala pelinegra o se tomaban se la mano, o el niño dormía en los regazos de la Uchiha o hasta incluso hubo varias veces que la mujer se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Naruto usando al niño como su almohada personal.

Pero solo dos cosas no habían cambiado la primera fue que Naruto aun usaba el sufijo sama con todas las mujeres y la otra era que Naruto era un bastardo con todos las demás personas y era ligeramente violento y un poco psicópata, si se puede decir que el niño no ha cambiado.

-Naruto deja de entrenar y ven, la cena ya está hecha además ya es muy tarde casi son las 8 de la noche-hablo Kushina con el adicto a los entrenamientos.

-Ya voy Kushina-sama-dijo Naruto mientras disipaba a todos los Kage Bunshin que habían en el bosque a unos kilómetros del compuesto Uzumaki.

-"Bien Naruto recuerda descansa este fin de semana, que Alcatea-sama ya te va a comenzar a entrenar este lunes con el chacra impuro y el manejo de tu espada"-dijo Hashirama a Naruto que solo asintió para seguido dispersar a sus clones poco a poco.

-Oni-chan ven ya, que la cena se te enfría-dijo Mito con su ya típica actitud imperactiva.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage se llevaba a cabo una reunión.

-Entonces todo esta listo-hablo Minato.

-Si Hokage-sama, Reiko Uchiha llevará acabo hoy el levantamiento contra Fugaku Uchiha ya le di la orden de matar a los seguidores de Fugaku y a al mocoso, además Itachi está lejos de la aldea y Shisui ya no es una molestia-dijo Danzo.

-Bien...ya sabes Danzo que tienes que hacer cierto-dijo Minato con estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si capturar a Mikoto Uchiha para hacerla nuestra incubadora humana, aunque por el levantamiento en el compuesto la daremos por muerta-dijo el tuerto mientras Minato sonreía, pero nadie contaba con lo que pasaría esa noche, una noche que Konoha conocería a un demonio en persona.

Volviendo al compuesto Uzumaki.

-Naru-chan cuando termines de comer pon los platos en el fregadero, yo iré a tomar un baño con Mito, Anko y Yugao-dijo Kushina al rubio que aun ingería sus alimentos.

-Está bien Kushina-sama-dijo el rubio mientras la pelirroja se retiraba.

Naruto después de terminar de comer, hizo lo que Kushina le había ordenado y el rubio subió a su habitación. Naruto al entrar lo primero que noto fue una nota, con una palabra que le erizo la piel al rubio, esta nota decía "Mikoto Uchiha está en peligro, sálvala".

Naruto al leer eso no dudo ni un segundo y se puso el traje de combate que Yugao le había regalado, el traje constaba de un chaleco anbu, pantalones negros, muñequeras y unas sandalias ninja, Naruto busco su espada pero recordó que la había mandado a pulir, sin pensar en nada mas Naruto se fue a toda velocidad hacia el compuesto Uchiha con solo algo en mente proteger a Mikoto Uchiha a cualquier costo mientras que Kushina disfrutaba de un baño con su hija y su anteriores estudiantes, sin saber que dentro de poco se soltara una demonio, un demonio llamando Naruto.

Mientras que en el compuesto Uchiha los rebeldes liderados por Reiko estaban listos para lanzar su ataque.

-Ya saben maten a todos los que apoyan a Fugaku, pero dejaremos a ese imbécil y su familia de últimos-dijo la mujer.

-Bien Reiko-sama, ya saben bastardos maten a todos-grito uno de los rebeldes y empezó la masacre, mientras que en su hogar Mikoto Uchiha estaba sentada viendo a su esposo e hijo menor comer con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Naruto iba a toda velocidad y aun le faltaba un gran tramo al compuesto, pero ya se podían divisar las luces a lo lejos.

-Ya casi Mikoto-sama solo espere, no dejare que nadie le haga daño ni a usted ni a ellas-dijo Naruto refiriéndose Tsume, Kushina, Yugao, Anko y Mito.

Fugaku Uchiha comía en silencio, hasta que un grupo de ninjas leales al el aparecieron con las malas noticias.

-Fugaku-sama, Fugaku-sama hay problemas-grito irrumpiendo el ninja causando molestia a Fugaku y un mal presentimiento en Mikoto.

-¿Qué pasa?, además que son estas horas de estar viniendo a molestarme-dijo molesto.

-Fugaku-sama estamos bajo ataque-dijo el ninja haciendo estremecer a ambos adultos.

-¿Cómo ataque?, ¿de quién?-dijo Mikoto.

-Son rebeldes, están al mando de Reiko-dijo el ninja.

-Esa perra-mascullo con ira Fugaku.

-Iré a recoger algunas cosas debemos irnos-dijo Mikoto mientras se levantaba pero nadie lo vio venir, de pronto el ninja que les aviso del ataque velozmente corto el cuello de Fugaku justo en la yugular

-¡TOU-SAN!-grito Sasuke el hijo pequeño de Mikoto, el niño fue en ayuda de su padre mientras que el ninja al ver la reacción del niño lo ataco, pero nadie conto con que Mikoto para defender a su hijo se lanzara y atacara al ninja para seguido posarse al frente de Sasuke protegiéndolo.

-No le harás nada a mi hijo bastardo-dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-Kaa-san-susurro Sasuke en shock.

-Maldición me olvide de ti maldita perra pagaras por esto-dijo el ninja lanzándose hacia la mujer.

-Oye ya basta-dijo Reiko apareciendo en el lugar.

-Reiko-sama-dijo el ninja deteniéndose.

-Maldición mataste a Fugaku, te dije claramente que lo quería vivo-dijo la mujer.

-Yo lo siento Reiko-sama-respondió el ninja a la mujer.

-Bueno ya no importa que se va hacer-dijo la mujer haciendo una seña con la mano, llamando a 6 rebeldes.

-Eres una perra Reiko-escupió Mikoto con enojo.

-Vaya así que la esposa trofeo se puede defender, encárguense de ella no la maten y llévenla afuera con los demás al igual que al mocoso-dijo la mujer retirándose.

Pronto los 6 ninjas se lanzaron hacia una Mikoto que trato de defenderse tanto ella como a Sasuke, pero al final perdió y Mikoto fue aprisionada con un sello de restricción de chacra.

Mikoto y Sasuke fueron llevados frente a su casa, donde Mikoto vio a varios Uchihas encadenados entre ellos ancianos, niños, mujeres y hombres de su clan.

-¡AQUI ESTAMOS HOY, PARA VOLVER A LEVANTAR LA GLORIA DEL CLAN UCHIHA, ASESINANDO A LOS COBARDES DE NUESTRO CLAN QUE NO QUISIERON CONVERTIRSE EN NINJAS Y ALA ESPOSA E HIJO DEL ANTERIOR LIDER DE NUESTRO ClAN!-empezó Reiko con su discurso.

-¡MUERTE A LOS HEREJES!-gritaban los rebeldes.

-No espera Reiko-dijo Mikoto asustada viendo como la líder rebelde se dirigía hacia su hijo.

-Y mataremos al vástago que engendro ese bastardo de Fugaku con esa furcia-dijo Reiko tomando a un lloroso Sasuke de su cabello.

-¡KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN AYÚDAME!-dijo el niño entre gritos y sollozos.

-No Reiko déjalo a él, mátame a mí pero no le hagas nada a mi hijo, no a él no por favor-suplico entre lágrimas Mikoto viendo como Reiko tomaba un kunai y lo acercaba a su hijo.

-¡KAA-CHAN!-grito Sasuke.

-No Reiko no lo hagas, por lo que más quieras a mi hijo no-dijo desesperada Mikoto.

-Muere vástago-dijo la mujer con veneno en su voz.

Reiko paso limpiamente de lado a lado el kunai por el cuello del pequeño degollándolo, para que seguido tirara el cuerpo del pequeño, que en sus últimos momentos observo como su madre luchaba por tratar de salvarlo, y para que lo último que escucho fue el grito desgarrador de su madre.

-¡SASUKE NOOO!-grito Mikoto con dolor mientras trataba levantaba forcejeando con los rebeldes que la aprisionaban con todas sus fuerzas para ir a lado del su pequeño. Reiko miro con gusto la escena y le ordenó a sus rebeldes que soltaran a la mujer.

Mikoto corrió hacia su pequeño para ir y sostenerlo en sus brazos.

-No, no, no, no Sasuke tu no-decía con lágrimas sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hijo, pero Sasuke en un último esfuerzo susurro unas palabras para su madre.

-Lo siento Kaa-chan sé que no he sido un buen hijo…pero te quiero y lo siento por haberme portado tan mal…lo siento Kaa-chan-susurro el pequeño mientras la vida se iba de su cuerpo, ese día Sasuke Uchiha había muerto.

En el lugar solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Mikoto que sostenía el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hijo cerca de ella.

-Jajajaja, ahora si Mikoto sigues tú, morirás incinerada-dijo la mujer ordenando a sus rebeldes que mataran a la mujer con un jutsu katon.

Naruto al llegar frente a la mansión la imagen que el rubio miro no le causo nada de gracia, su Mikoto llorando con el cuerpo de un niño muerto en sus brazos, una mujer riendo como estúpida y un grupo de imbéciles que iban a quemar viva ala Uchiha, oh no Naruto estaba cabreado.

-Malditos miserables... Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Elemento Madera: Pared Densa de Madera)-dijo el niño lanzándose a toda velocidad para proteger a su pelinegra.

Mikoto cerró los ojos, este era su fin moriría con su hijo en brazos al escuchar como los rebeldes hacen una bola de fuego para acabar con su vida.

-Adiós...Kushina, Tsume, Anko, Yugao, Mito...Naruto-susurro la mujer esperando que el fuego la envolviera pero nunca paso. Mikoto miro como una pared de madera de madera se formaba al frente de ella protegiéndola de las bolas de fuego y la mujer levanto la vista viendo una cabellera rubia frente a ella.

-Naruto-susurro la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Esas basuras...esas escorias le hicieron daño a Mikoto-sama yo...yo-dijo el rubio temblando de ira.

-Na...ru...to-dijo entre cortado Mikoto mientras la pared de madera caía y los Uchihas rebeldes como los prisioneros se sorprendieron cuando vieron a un niño de unos 10 años fue el salvador de la mujer.

-¡LOS MATARE A TODOS MALDITOS UCHIHAS MOKUTON: SUPAIKU (ELEMENTO MADERA: ESPIGAS)!-grito el rubio, de repente espinas gigantes salieron del suelo y los rebeldes menos veloces fueron los primeros es morir y loa gritos de agonía se escuchaban de los pobres desgraciados que aún quedaban vivos entre las espinas que perforaban sus cuerpos.

-Qué demonios-mascullaron los rebeldes que habían esquivado la técnica.

-Por el poder que se me concedió yo el soldado del todo poderoso Alcatea te llamo, ven a mi destruye a mis enemigos, al mismísimo tiempo, ven a mi Devoradora del tiempo-recito Naruto que al instante la imponente espada aparecía en las manos del rubio aterrorizando a más de un rebelde.

-Que...que pasa es solo un niño acaben con el-grito Reiko.

-Jeje...que empieza la carnicería-dijo Naruto sombríamente.

Naruto se lanzó con una velocidad sorprendente para un niño de 10 años y apareciendo en medio de los rebelde el rubio sin pensarlo uso todo su conocimiento en kenjutsu adquiridos en estos años y empezó cortar. Corto brazos, piernas, cabezas, torsos el rubio sin contemplación corto a todo Uchiha que se posó frente a él y para terror de muchos el niño jamás dejo de sonreír mientras cortaba, al pasar unos 8 minutos el ejército rebelde de unos 600 Uchihas se redujo a la mitad.

-Naruto ya...detente….ya no más-susurro Mikoto temblando.

-Demonio...maldito demonio-dijo Reiko con furia.

-Jajaja...jajaja...jajajaja-empezó a reír Naruto.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-dijo un rebelde al azar.

-Bueno que esa perra me llamo demonio y aun no les he mostrado pero si quieren jeje será todo un placer, Mokuton: Samurai-dijo el niño al momento que un viejo amigo aparecía en el campo de batalla.

El ser humanoide se empezó a formar, solo que esta vez habían dos grandes espadas de madera en cada mano del samurai pero aún era un torso.

-Déjenme mostrarles la desesperación de enfrentarse a algo que no podrán vencer Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)-dijo Naruto saltando en la cabeza del samurai mientras un gran dragón se formaba detrás de Naruto, de pronto una pequeña raíz salió de la nuca del rubio y se conectaba con el samurai.

-Vamos ataquen-dijo Reiko.

Varios Uchihas atacaron al samurai con jutsu katon.

\- Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua) -dijo Naruto mientras un muro de agua brotaba de su boca deteniendo las bolas de fuego.

-Ese mocoso uso Suiton sin una fuente de agua cercana-dijo un rebelde que fue atacado por el dragón.

-Bien...mi turno-dijo el rubio mientras el samurai blandiendo sus espadas golpeaba matando a varios Uchihas. Pero Naruto observo como unos rebeldes esquivaban las espadas de madera de su samurai y se preparaban para contra atacar pero estos fueron masacrados por el dragón.

Reiko Uchiha miro con terror como su ejército rebelde fue diezmado en cuestión de minutos por esas dos grandes cosas, la mitad fueron aplastados por el golem o samurai, el resto por el dragón de madera.

-No...No todos están muertos-dijo en terror la mujer.

-Ahora sigues tu-menciono Naruto frente a ella con devoradora del tiempo apuntando a la mujer.

-No me mates por favor-dijo Reiko temblando del miedo.

-Tranquila no lo hare-dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa dándole esperanza a la mujer.

-Oh gracias, gracias-dijo Reiko.

-De nada, a ti te tocara algo mucho peor-menciono el rubio causando pánico en la Uchiha.

-Que...no espera-volvió a decir la mujer víctima del miedo.

\- Devoradora del tiempo, consume todo a tu alrededor, yo Naruto te ofrezco esta alma devorara y hazla sufrir para siempre-al terminar sus palabras miles de manos negras salieron de la espada dirigiéndose hacia la líder rebelde.

-¡NO BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, DUELE, DUELE!-gritaba Reiko mientras todas las manos la arrastraban su alma dentro de la espada.

Al terminar el proceso lo que se conocía como Reiko Uchiha era solo un cascaron, un cuerpo vivo pero sin un alma dentro de él.

-Esto me podría servir más adelante-dijo Naruto mientras salían varias raíces y envolvían el cuerpo de la mujer para que la arrastraran dentro de la tierra.

Mikoto aun lloraba, lloraba por su hijo muerto en manos , lloraba al ver a Naruto matar pero de pronto Mikoto se vio rodeada por dos brazos era Naruto.

-Naruto lo mataron, mataron a mi bebe-susurro la mujer entre sollozos.

-Lose...llora Mikoto-sa...Mikoto-chan llora-dijo con todo el cariño del mundo Naruto a su pelinegra.

-Naruto...Naruto ayúdame, ayúdame-dijo la mujer llorando en el pecho del pequeño.

-Claro Mikoto-chan, no importa lo que pase te ayudare tu eres una persona muy importante para mí no dejare que nadie te haga daño nunca-dijo Naruto acariciando la espalda de la mujer que se desahogaba.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que un grupo de anbus apareciera con el Hokage y mirara todo con furia.

-"Maldición todo salió mal, el plan no era este carajo"-pensó el Hokage.

-¿Qué hacemos Hokage-sama?-pregunto un anbu.

-Limpien todo, ayuden a los sobrevivientes y a esos dos los quiero ver en la sala del consejo pero ya, además avisen a los líderes de clanes y el concejo civil invoco a una reunión-dijo el Hokage desapareciendo en un rayo amarillo.

Naruto seguía abrazando a Mikoto, la mujer aun llorando.

-Este niño, Uchiha-sama el Hokage los quiere ver en la sala del concejo, si quieren yo me llevare el cuerpo-hablo el anbu.

-Que acaso no tienen decencia malditos bastardos, convocando a una reunión cuando Mikoto-chan acaba de perder a alguien importante me dan asco-dijo Naruto al anbu.

-No importa Naruto-kun…vamos-dijo la Uchiha.

-Bien iremos, deja a tu hijo a manos del anbu pronto le darás un entierro digno-dijo con calidez Naruto.

-Está bien ten, cuídalo que no le pase nada-dijo Mikoto entregando el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Si al cuerpo del niño le pasa algo te mueres entiendes-dijo Naruto con esa voz fría y carente de emociones que sorprendió al anbu, pero más a Mikoto que hace unos segundos Naruto le hablaba con tanto cariño y amor.

-Como digas-dijo el anbu, él no se iba a poner a pelear con un mocoso.

-Bien vamos Mikoto-chan-dijo el bipolar de cabellera rubia.

-Vamos Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer tomando la mano del pequeño.

Mientras en la mansión Uzumaki una pelirroja acaba de terminar su baño, estaba bebiendo una botella de leche.

-Puah delicioso-dijo Kushina terminando su bebida, Kushina ya iba hacia su habitación hasta que el timbre de su casa sonó.

-Quien podrá ser a esta hora-dijo Kushina con cansancio, la matriarca Uzumaki se dirigió hacia la puerta al abrirla sorpresa era un anbu.

-Uzumaki-sama el Hokage invoca a una reunión de emergencia-dijo el anbu.

-Ahh que molestia bien de que se trata-dijo Kushina.

-Uzumaki-sama...el clan Uchiha fue masacrado-dijo el anbu tomando por sorpresa a la Uzumaki.

-No Mikoto-dijo con tristeza.

-No se preocupe Uzumaki-sama ella está bien...de hecho creo que no debería de preocuparse por ella si no por el niño a quien usted protege-dijo el anbu.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Kushina.

-No lose solo son rumores, pero se dice que los Uchihas hicieron una revuelta y Naruto-san los mato salvando a la señora Uchiha-dijo el anbu.

Kushina no escucho nada más al instante que subía al cuarto de Naruto. Apenas entro a la habitación miro la falta de Naruto y el traje de combate que Yugao le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

-Maldición Naru-chan que hiciste-Kushina fue al cuarto se su hija donde Yugao peinaba los cabellos rojos de Mito y Anko descansaba en la cama.

-Pasa algo sensei-pregunto Yugao al ver la cara de desesperación de Kushina.

-Yugao paso algo, quédate aquí y protege a Mito tengo que ir a una reunión del consejo Anko vamos-dijo Kushina.

\- Bien vamos sensei-dijo Anko levantándose.

\- No es necesario Naruto esta en el concejo-dijo Kushina mientras Mito se alteraba un poco.

-Que pasa Kaa-chan, Oni-chan está en problemas-pregunto Mito.

-No te preocupes princesa, tu oni-chan está bien-dijo mientras Mito solo asentía.

-Bien ya me voy nos vemos más tarde-dijo Kushina retirándose hacia la reunión en compañía de Anko.

Naruto y Mikoto estaban sentados en unas sillas entre las matriarcas del clan Uzumaki e Inuzuka que aún no habían llegado, la Uchiha dormía acostada en el hombro del rubio mientras que Naruto acariciaba el cabello de la mujer.

-Empecemos ya con esta reunión-dijo Minato.

-Hokage-sama aún faltan Tsume y Kushina-dijo Shikaku.

-No les podemos dar más tiempo-dijo Minato hasta que ambas mujeres aparecieron.

-Llegamos tarde-dijo Tsume jadeando.

-No llegan a tiempo-respondió Inoichi.

-Bien entonces comencemos-dijo Kushina hasta que noto a Naruto y Mikoto muy melosos con la Uchiha dormida en el hombro del pequeño, pero pronto los celos de Kushina se convirtieron en miedo al ver como Naruto estaba manchado de sangre.

-Naru-chan, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kushina tanto a Naruto como Mikoto.

-Si yo estoy bien Kushina-sama, es Mikoto-chan quien paso por algo terrible, solo defiéndela algo me dice que esos malditos le quieren hacer daño-respondió el niño.

-Está bien cuenta conmigo Naru-chan-contesto la Uzumaki has que noto el sufijo Chan en el nombre de la Uchiha.

-"Espera como que Mikoto-chan, porque a mí no me llama Kushina-chan o Kushi-chan"-pensó celosa la pelirroja de su pelinegra amiga.

-Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos debo decir que el clan Uchiha hizo una revuelta y el 88% del clan está muerto-dijo Minato sorprendiendo a más de muchos.

-¿Qué?, pero cómo es posible, exijo que cada rebelde sea ejecutado-menciono Hiashi Hyuga.

-Eso no es problema, ya está hecho-dijo Naruto con una mirada amorosa viendo a Mikoto dormir a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir niño?-pregunto Shibi Aburame.

-Bien que yo los mate-respondió con voz fría mirando a todos en la sala mientras que Kushina y Tsume pensaron algo al mismo tiempo.

-"Debemos hacer algo con esos cambios de humor tan drásticos"-pensaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-Jajaja en verdad quieres que crea esas patrañas mocoso-respondió Hiashi.

-Es verdad Hiashi...ese niño masacro a 600 rebeldes Uchihas-dijo Minato molesto.

-Pero como-dijo sorprendido Shikaku.

-Eso no importa, lo que queremos discutir es el futuro del clan Uchiha-dijo Danzo mientras Kushina, Naruto y Tsume sentían ese mal presentimiento.

-¿Cómo que el clan Uchiha Danzo?-dijo Mikoto abriendo los ojos.

-Oye Mikoto no estabas dormida-pregunto Tsume

-No solo descansaba la vista, ahora responde Danzo-dijo Mikoto.

-Bueno solo queremos que de cada 10 mujeres vivas del clan Uchiha 5 entren obligatoriamente en el CRA debemos restaurar uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha-menciono Danzo.

-No jamás me oíste, no dejare que ninguna Uchiha sea parte de un plan tas asqueroso como ese-dijo Mikoto.

-Pues es una lástima, porque tu serás la primera en dar poderoso Uchihas-respondió Danzo.

-Yo nunca lo haría-dijo Mikoto.

-Pues Dejame leer este papel que tengo aquí-dijo Danzo sacando una hoja con el símbolo Uchiha.

-¿Qué es eso Danzo?-pregunto Koharu.

-Yo Fugaku Uchiha líder del clan Uchiha doy mi consentimiento a que mi esposa Mikoto Uchiha sea puesta en el CRA en caso de pasarle algo al clan Uchiha o a mi persona, firma Fugaku Uchiha-termino de leer Danzo causando que varias personas tuvieran diferentes reacciones, pero la que más destaco fue la de un rubio.

-Mikoto Uchiha no será puesta bajo el CRA, cierto Kushina-sama-dijo Naruto haciendo captar la idea del rubio a su pelirroja.

-Es cierto yo Kushina Uzumaki invoco mi derecho de clan, desde este momento Mikoto Uchiha me sirve a mí y solo a mí, así que cualquier afiliación a su clan queda totalmente anulado-dijo Kushina en voz alta, causando molestia en Minato y Danzo.

-Bien creo que eso resuelve todo-dijo Shikaku levantándose para irse al igual que muchos.

-No aún falta, ese niño mato a muchos Uchihas y había civiles entre ellos-dijo Danzo tratando de salirse con la suya.

-Yo mate civiles...no me acuerdo que yo sepa solo mate a cada rebelde, así que deberían agradecerme por limpiar la basura-respondió Naruto.

-De verdad te crees tan poderoso niño-dijo Minato.

-No Hokage-san yo no me creo poderoso, solo que yo pienso que podría matar a la mitad de los Shinobis de esta mugrosa aldea y salirme con la mía-respondió el rubio con esa sonrisa carente de emoción.

-Tu mocoso-gruño Minato hasta que Shikaku interrumpió.

-Hokage-sama disculpe que interrumpa pero muchos de nosotros nos queremos ir, y hemos hablado y creemos que este asunto debería terminar aquí hasta que Itachi esté presente, su no me equivoco está en una misión y él es el nuevo líder de clan-dijo el líder del clan Nara.

-Bien pueden retirarse-dijo el Hokage

-Bien...dime Mikoto que paso-pregunto Tsume.

-Chicas podríamos hablar de eso en otro lugar-dijo Mikoto.

-Claro vayamos a mi casa, deposa vivirás ahí de hoy en adelante-dijo Kushina.

Luego de todo eso Mikoto, Kushina, Tsume y Naruto se retiraron al compuesto Uzumaki y allí Mikoto rompió a llorar, conto a sus amigas de todo lo que había pasado lo de su pequeño Sasuke hasta la matanza que hizo Naruto mientras ambas mujeres solo consolaban a su mejor amiga que pasaba por un momento difícil.

Mientras que con Naruto este se encontraba en su habitación.

-Sal sé que estas ahí Itachi-san-dijo Naruto a su vacía habitación hasta que el llamado aparecía.

-Hola Naruto-san-dijo Itachi.

-Tú dejaste la nota cierto, y me has estado observando mientras entreno en el bosque-dijo Naruto.

-Si...y gracias por salvar a mi madre-dijo el Uchiha.

-Si pero tu hermano pequeño murió, por que no interviniste para salvarlo-dijo Naruto.

-Yo solo soy un clon Naruto-san, el real me dio órdenes de no interferir ante nada pero el plan era que los salvaras a ambos-dijo el clon.

-Si pero llegue tarde-respondió Naruto.

-Si lose y no te culpo, de hecho estoy muy agradecido de que ayudaras a mi madre pero no solo quería venir a discutir eso-dijo el clon.

-Entonces ¿qué es?-pregunto Naruto.

-Tengo pruebas de que el Hokage y Danzo tienen que ver con la revuelta de los Uchihas-dijo Itachi clon.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Naruto.

-Quiero tu ayuda para derrocar al Hokage y a sus aliados, pero necesito tiempo, en una semana volveré y pondré en orden al clan Uchiha como su nuevo líder, no dejare que esos hombres nos utilicen como marionetas-dijo el clon.

-Quieres mi ayuda cierto-dijo el rubio.

-Así es, pero para poner a alguien que valga la pena de Hokage y quiero que Kushina Uzumaki sea la Godaime Hokage-dijo el clon sorprendiendo al rubio.

-A Kushina-sama, ¿porque ella y no tu?-pregunto Naruto.

-Para empezar yo no quiero ser Hokage, solo proteger a Konoha y con Minato en el poder y esas hienas como concejales Konoha no está segura, como he dicho tengo pruebas de cosas que ha hecho el Yondaime a espaldas de este pueblo y son graves-dijo el clon.

-Yo odio a Konoha Itachi-san, pero amo a todas esas mujeres que hay en esta casa, a Mikoto, Kushina, Tsume, Mito, Yugao, Anko y sé que ellas aman a esta aldea, por eso sé que si le pasara algo a esta aldea ellas serian infelices y yo debo proteger esa felicidad, estoy dentro Itachi-san derroquemos este gobierno juntos, hagamos lo que debamos hacer-dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano al clon.

-Bien Naruto-san, realizaremos el ataque dentro de 5 años durante los exámenes Chunnin que se realizaran en Konoha, durante estos años debemos fortalecernos y conseguir aliados-dijo Itachi.

-Entendido Itachi-san-respondió el rubio.

-Bien, estaremos en contacto Naruto y cuida de mi madre-dijo el clon desapareciendo en un puf.

-Siempre Itachi-san-dijo el rubio en la oscuridad de su habitación

.Naruto volteo a mirar hacia la puerta al notar como esta se abría y una pelinegra estaba ahí de pie con un pijama rosa y una gran almohada en sus manos.

-¿Que pasa Mikoto-chan?-pregunto Naruto a la mujer con esa voz cálida y mostrando en sus ojos un poco más de vida.

-Pues...me preguntaba si podría dormir contigo-dijo sonrojada la mujer.

-Claro Mikoto-chan-respondió el rubio.

Pronto ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama con una Mikoto pegada al pecho del rubio.

-Naruto...duele mi Sasuke...aun duele-dijo volviendo a llorar la mujer.

-Desahógate Mikoto-chan-fue la respuesta de Naruto acariciando la espalda y el cabello de su mujer.

Durante toda esa noche Mikoto nunca se separó de Naruto, al igual que este de ella y ahí Mikoto lo supo, se había enamorado de ese pequeño sinceramente no se sentía mal, lo que la molestaba era esperar a que se madurara el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo dormida la pelinegra mientras Naruto sonreía.

-De nada Mikoto-chan, de nada-respondió con calidez el niño.

Continuara...

Aquí está el quinto capítulo lo subí un poco antes pero espero que lo disfruten, muchas cosas pasaron aquí, una alianza para derrocar a Minato, Itachi y Naruto aliados pues apuesto a que esa no se la esperaban jeje.

Ahora si responderé algunas preguntas y dejare varias cosas en claro.

Para empezar con la edad de Tsunade no hay que preocuparse, digamos que Alcatea ayudara al rubio durante esa saga habrá guerra entre Alcatea y otro dios pero no diré nada más.

Otra cosa si piensa que la espada que Alcatea le dio a Naruto está muy overpower pues si lo es xD.

También me preguntaron que como entrara Tsunade en el harem y pues digamos que esto será un poco parecida al canon, Naruto la ira a buscar para que cure a alguien que quien le paso algo malo, como interactuaran también ya lo tengo armado además como había mencionado el sello de espigas jugara con Naruto y Tsunade, como, pues más adelante lo verán, de hecho con quien tengo problemas es con Konan no tengo ni idea de cómo va a interactuar con Naruto pero tengo una idea es posible que se vea muy pronto a la peli azul.

Otra cosa el Harem quedara así, no quitare a nadie mas ni pondré a nadie más 10 es suficiente.

Quiero agradecerles a tomykunescamilla, Seikishi-Kenshi, CCSakuraforever, alexzero, Kamen Rider Predator y a elchan-sempai que siempre comentan así que gracias a ellos y a los demás que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, enserio gracias de todo corazón y nos vemos después de año nuevo chao.

PD: me disculpan por algún error ortográfico, otra cosilla si quieren ver como es Alcatea solo vean mi foto de perfil.


	7. Chapter 6

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 6

La misión de Alcatea, de viaje a Kiri.

Naruto ahora tenía 13 años, ya habían pasado 3 largos años desde la revuelta Uchiha quedando solo 44 Uchihas vivos,15 niños, 20 mujeres el resto hombres pero el clan Uchiha logro sobreponerse a el ataque y al mando de Itachi habían prosperado mucho.

Mientras que con Naruto, nuestro joven antihéroe bajaba hacia el comedor para toparse a esas 6 mujeres que el rubio atesoraba más que su propia vida.

-Hola Naru-kun-saludo Yugao

-Hola Naruto-saludo Anko.

-Hola cachorro-saludo Tsume que se encontraba casualmente desayunando en el compuesto Uzumaki.

-Hola Onichan-saludo Mito.

-Hola Naruto-kun-saludo Mikoto.

-Hola Naru-chan, siéntate ya traigo el desayuno-dijo Kushina.

-Hola chicas-saludo Naruto a sus futuras mujeres.

Naruto se sentó en una silla en la mesa mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en estos 3 años, su entrenamiento con Alcatea, con su bisabuelo además de su relación con las chicas, con Kushina seguía igual solo que el rubio se había distanciado un poco de la pelirroja pero esto se había solucionado, esto paso porque Naruto pensó que molestaba mucho a Kushina al ser tan pegadizo a ella, cosa que se equivocaba hasta que la pelirroja decidió afrontar al rubio hace un mes.

-Inicio del Flash Back de Kushina-

Era un día frio, y como siempre Naruto entrenaba, Kushina lo vio practicar con su Mokuton y después de pensarlo un poco la mujer decidió acercarse al rubio.

-Hola Naru-chan-dijo la mujer acercándose al rubio.

-Ah Hola Kushina-sama-respondió el rubio.

-Dime Naru-chan ¿qué haces?-pregunto la mujer sentándose en el piso de madera que estaba en el patio, a unos metros de donde estaba el rubio.

-Bien es una nueva idea de un jutsu que se me ocurrió, pero ocupo poder ser capaz de crear flores con mi Mokuton-expreso Naruto acercándose hacia Kushina.

-Vaya, de que se trata en si el jutsu-volvió a preguntar la Uzumaki.

-Bueno, en si es crear varias flores que expulsen veneno para matar a grandes cantidades de enemigos, pero para ello debo ser capaz de crear las flores y el veneno-respondió este sentándose junto a Kushina.

-Vaya se oye mortífero-expreso Kushina con algo de terror por dicha técnica.

-Sí, esa es la idea-respondió Naruto mientras que daban unos minutos en silencio.

-Dime Naruto-empezó a hablar Kushina.

-Porque esta tan distante conmigo...hice algo que te molestarte-pregunto Kushina un poco cohibida.

-No para nada Kushina-sama, es que...escuche a Tsume-sama diciéndote que podía ser un poco molesto que este muy pegado a ti y es por eso que no quiero ser una molestia-termino de decir Naruto mientras unos brazos lo apresaban.

-Tonto, eso no me molesta de hecho me gusta que seas tan atento conmigo, además no te dejes llevar por lo que dice Tsume ella desvaría mucho ya deberías de saber cómo es-respondió Kushina.

-Está bien Kushina-sama...otra cosa nos podríamos quedar a si un rato-pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a su abrazo.

-Claro Naru-chan, el tiempo que quieras-respondió Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Fin del flash back de Kushina-

Mientras que con Tsume su relación cambio un poco la Inuzuka era un poco más abierta y cariñosa con Naruto, pero lo que nunca faltaban era las insinuaciones sexuales que esta le lanzaba al rubio cosa que molestaba mucho a Kushina, Yugao y a Mikoto mas que todo porque a Naruto le gustaba mucho visitar a la mujer a su casa para ayudarla en ciertas labores como limpieza del compuesto y también cabe mencionar que la matriarca Inuzuka había sido el primer beso del rubio, todo se dio cuando Naruto ayudaba a Tsume a limpiar las perreras del compuesto Inuzuka después de una fiesta, nuestro rubio se resbalo con una esponja haciéndolo caer sobre Tsume y por ende que sus labios se juntaran, un recuerdo que atesoraban ambos, eso había pasado hace ya un hace unos dos meses.

-Inicio del Flash Back de Tsume-

Naruto ayudaba a Tsume a limpiar el compuesto después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kiba.

-Esos mocosos desconsiderados-rugió molesta Tsume mientras Naruto reía.

-Son niños Tsume-sama-dijo Naruto.

-Si pero niños que vienen a mi compuesto y lo destrozan, ultima fiesta que le hago a Kiba en el compuesto-expreso Tsume

-Bueno para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Sí y enserio te lo agradezco, pero Kiba y Mito estuvieron un poco triste de que no vinieras-dijo Tsume, la verdad era que Kiba y Naruto no se llevaban tan mal, el rubio había ayudado a Kiba con el lanzamiento de Kunais y shurikens y desde ese día se comenzaron a llevar bien, aunque para Naruto Kiba solo era un camarada, el hijo de Tsume una de sus 6 reinas.

-Sí, no me gusta ese tipo de actividades, además estaban todos los herederos de clanes, y niños civiles-respondió Naruto.

-Bueno eso si, por fin ya terminamos, solo faltan las perreras vamos Naruto-dijo Tsume mientras Naruto solo asentía.

Pronto el sami adolecente de 13 años y la madura sexy de 32 estaban limpiando las perreras del clan, pronto ambos empezaron a charlar sobre temas banales.

Oye Naruto, ven ayúdame con esto-dijo Tsume tratando de llegar a unas manchas de pintura que estabas en unas rendijas del piso.

Naruto al voltearse miro a Tsume tratando de llegar a la mancha entre las rendijas de madera del suelo, la matriarca estaba a 4 patas mientras alzaba su trasero y moviéndolo de un lado a otro tratando de llegar a la mancha. Pero en lo que se posó la mirada de Naruto fue en el gran trasero de Tsume que estaba en todo su esplendor, mientras que con Tsume esta tardo unos segundos al notar como Naruto miraba su trasero haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

-Dime te gusta lo que ves Naru-chan-expreso Tsume sacando más trasero en la posición tan sugerente en la que se encontraba haciendo tragar saliva al rubio. Naruto durante estos años ha sabido como atesorar la belleza femenina, digo vivir con 5 mujeres hermosas y verlas en ropa interior, semidesnudas, de hecho en más de una vez su vista se ha posado en el trasero de Yugao o en los generosos pechos de Anko durante algún entrenamiento, o hasta incluso cuando dormía con Mikoto el rubio no pudo evitar mirar los pechos de la mujer entre la abertura de su pijama, en palabras simples Naruto es un pervertido de closet.

-Ven Naruto ayúdame, puedes verme el trasero cuando quieras tan solo pi…de…me…lo-dijo Tsume en un tono sexy haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

Naruto se dirigió pronto a ayudar a Tsume pero no noto una esponja estaba en su camino, fue tanta la casualidad que cuando Naruto piso la esponja y se resbalo Tsume se había dado la vuelta quedado acostada frente al rubio.

Lo siguiente que ambos sintieron fue cuando sus labios se unieron y Naruto apretaba el pecho derecho de la matriarca por instinto.

Con Tsume al sentir los labios de Naruto contra los suyos sumándole que el rubio apretaba su pecho la matriarca se humedeció.

-"Como es posible que me excite tanto con un beso"-pensó la mujer mientras el rubio y ella profundizaban el beso. Luego de unos momentos ambos se separaron por el tan ansiado aire con un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

-Naru pervertido-dijo Tsume sonrojada y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Este...yo...Tsume-sama, yo...yo tengo que irme recordé que debía ayudar a Kushina-sama con…con…con algo-balbuceaba Naruto nervioso levantándose de golpe para seguidor desaparecer en un puf.

-Jeje es lindo verlo así-dijo Tsume riendo al ver a Naruto nervioso y avergonzado.

-Pero aun no creo que ese beso me calentara tanto...mi vagina chorrea-dijo Tsume al notar como en su entre pierna había cierto líquido.

-Ahh al carajo limpiar esto, iré a masturbarme-dijo la mujer para seguido retirarse a su habitación.

Mientras que con Naruto, este estaba muerto de los nervios, el rubio nunca ante nada había reaccionado así pero había 3 cosas que el rubio noto, la primera fue el golpeteo de su corazón y esa calidez que sintió al besar al Tsume, la otra fue que quería volver hacerlo, y la última era el cómo se sentiría el besarse con Kushina, Mikoto, Yugao o con Anko, si ese rubio era un pervertido.

-Fin del Flash back de Tsume-

Con Yugao su relación fue de alumno y profesora, aunque Yugao había estado muy al pendiente de Naruto últimamente hasta al punto de seguirlo a escondidas cuando Naruto salía del compuesto, allí fue cuando Yugao lo noto, noto que ella se había enamorado de Naruto eso fue tres días después de la charla de Kushina con Naruto.

-Inicio del Flash Back de Yugao-

Naruto salía del compuesto Uzumaki, el rubio necesitaba cerciorarse de algo.

Naruto camino por la zona comercial de la aldea, notando como una chacra conocido lo seguía.

-Hola joven, no le gustaría comprar algunas flores-dijo una anciana a Naruto.

-Precio-fue la respuesta cortante del rubio mientras su espía reía.

-Siempre es así con los demás tan cortante y al punto, excepto con nosotras y los hijos de Tsume-susurro Yugao la espía de Naruto.

-Bueno hay de todos los precios-respondió la anciana.

-Purpuras y rojas-dijo señalando flores de esos colores.

\- Ah tienes buen ojo, esas son lilas tienen un precio de 2000 ryo el racimo y las rosas a 5000 ryo cada una-respondió la anciana.

-Mmm está bien, lo llevo deme un racimo y dos rosas-dijo Naruto dándole el dinero a la anciana mientras esta preparaba las flores del rubio.

-Aquí tiene joven gracias por la compra...

-Para quien serán esas flores-dijo Yugao volviendo a seguir al rubio.

Naruto fue a un parque cerca del lugar, se sentó en una banca y espero.

Cinco horas, habían pasado 5 horas y Naruto no se movía del lugar, ya estaba atardeciendo y poca gente quedaba en el parque hasta que Naruto hablo.

-Yugao-sensei puede salir-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la peli purpura

-Hola Naruto-dijo Yugao apareciendo frente al rubio.

-Ahh Yugao-sensei no lo preguntare-dijo suspirando Naruto.

-No preguntaras ¿qué?-pregunto esta.

-Tú lo sabes-dijo Naruto.

-No, no lose-respondió esta.

-Lo sabes-volvió a decir Naruto ya molestando a la mujer.

-No Naruto no lo...-pero Yugao se detuvo al ver lo que hizo Naruto.

-Ten sensei-dijo Naruto dándole las lilas a Yugao.

-Son para mí-dijo sonrojada la mujer mientras Naruto asentía.

Yugao tomo las flores de las manos del rubio y lo que la mujer sintió le gusto, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y su sonrojo aumento un poco.

-Vamos sensei-dijo Naruto.

-Yuu-chan-dijo Yugao.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Naruto al no entender.

-Que me digas Yuu-chan-dijo Yugao sonrojada con las flores en sus manos.

-Pero-Naruto iba a protestar hasta que noto a Yugao, su sonrojo más el atardecer y con esa flores en la manos se veía linda eran los pensamientos de Naruto.

-Bien vamos Yuu-chan-dijo Naruto mientras Yugao sonreía.

-Vamos Naruto-kun-respondió la mujer.

Ese día Yugao noto que se había enamorado de su kohai, y la verdad a ella no le importo solo que le molestaba esperar unos años a que el rubio madurara mientras que con Naruto este se empezaba a sentir diferente con respecto a sus mujeres pero el rubio no sabía que era ese sentimiento que solo brotaba cuando estaba cerca de ellas, eso era amor algo que para Naruto era difícil de identificar.

-Fin del flash back de Yugao-

-Con Anko pues todo seguía normal, esta acosaba al rubio, Naruto a veces le seguía la corriente, pero unos días después de lo de Yugao Naruto hizo algo que Anko consideraba imposible, Naruto le quito el sello maldito.

-Inicio de Flash Back de Anko-

Naruto estaba entrenando en el patio de la mansión Uzumaki, el rubio estaba practicando su control de chacra.

-Naruto, que haces-dijo la dama serpiente de Konoha.

-Pues entreno control de chacra-respondió el rubio.

-Neh Naruto, hagamos un pequeño sparring-dijo Anko.

-Bien, vale pero solo taijutsu que es mi punto débil-dijo el rubio.

-Bien-dijo Anko tomando posiciones.

-"Bien vamos a ver si me acuerdo, Oji-sama me enseño el taijutsu Senju que es más defensivo, y Al-sama me enseño un estilo ofensivo del que no me acuerdo el nombre pero vamos a combinarlos a ver que sale"-pensó el rubio.

Anko sonrió ella era experta en Taijutsu, ese pequeño rubio jamás tendría posibilidad contra ella pensó la peli purpura.

-Bien Gaki, tu Anko-sama te enseñara que es taijutsu-dijo Anko.

Pronto Anko se lanzó hacia Naruto pero antes de conectar el golpe Naruto lo esquivo.

-Pero que...-susurro Anko mientras Naruto sonreía.

El estilo que Hashirama le enseño a Naruto solo era de defensa, el truquillo era tener un pie de punto de apoyo firme reforzado con chacra, mientras que con el otro pie solo hacia pequeños giros para esquivar, mientras que los brazos y el tórax eran reforzados con una ligera capa de Doton.

Anko siguió atacando al rubio y este siguió esquivando sus golpes.

-Maldición Gaki deja de esquivar-dijo Anko molesta.

-Bien, paso al ataque-en un despliegue de velocidad Naruto se posó frente a Anko y de un golpe le destrozo parte de su traje ninja que esta andaba dejándola solo con su sostén, este era el estilo que Alcatea le enseño a Naruto este Taijutsu se basaba en la velocidad y en lazar ráfagas de ataques después de esquivar al enemigo.

-Vaya Naruto eso fue genial-dijo Anko admirando al niño.

-Gracias Anko-sama-respondió Naruto, bueno hasta que noto una marca en el cuello de la mujer.

-Anko-sama...que es eso-dijo Naruto señalando el sello maldito de la mujer.

Anko quedo en shock, ella en verdad no quería que Naruto supiera de su pasado pero ahí estaba el sello maldito en todo su esplendor frente al rubio.

-Anko-sama estas bien-dijo Naruto tratando de tocarla pero la mujer en un arrebato golpeo la mano del rubio.

-No...no me veas Naruto-dijo con voz temblorosa mientras recuerdos de Orochimaru y su pasado invadían ala Mitarashi.

A Naruto no le gusto ver a Anko en ese estado, pronto el rubio se acercó a esta. Anko al ver a Naruto acercarse la mujer quiso huir, pero no pudo porque una pared de madera se lo impidió al igual que los brazos de Naruto.

-No te iras Anko-dijo Naruto mientras la Mitarashi suspiraba.

-Yo...lo siento no quería hacer eso...eso solo que...solo que-decía Anko decaída y a Naruto no le gustaba ver a Anko así.

-Dime Anko que pasa, que es esa marca en tu cuello-pregunto el rubio.

-Es...un sello de maldito que me puso mi anterior sensei Orochimaru-respondió la mujer.

Durante la siguiente media hora Anko le contó a Naruto de su infancia, de cómo atesoraba a Orochimaru, de cómo este la traiciono y la aldea le dio la espalda, de cómo fue y todavía era tratada como una prostituta o la "prostituta de Orochimaru". Naruto escucho todo el relato y ardía en rabia como eran posible de que Konoha sea tan ignorante y tontos, si Naruto ya despreciaba a Konoha ahora con lo le conto Anko el rubio solo reprimía la ganas de destruirla.

-"Oye Naruto"-hablo Hashirama en la mente de Naruto.

-"Que pasa Oji-sama"-dijo Naruto.

-"Bueno ese sello es un asco, tan solo es un sello de capas con chacra natural es decir Senjutsu y creo que un fragmento de alma sellada"-dijo Hashirama.

-"Lo puedo quitar"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Si, si usas devoradora del tiempo puedes quitarlo, solo es de eliminar el fragmento de alma del sello y listo, con eso debería destruirse"-termino de decir Hashirama.

-Anko puedo quitarlo-dijo Naruto.

-Eh quitar que-pregunto la mujer.

-Tu sello, puedo quitarlo-expreso Naruto.

-De que hablas Naruto, ni Jiraiya el Sannin pudo no juegues con eso-dijo Anko empezando a molestarse.

-No estoy jugando es cierto, puedo quitarlo-dijo Naruto.

-Es enserio, si es una broma te mato Naruto-dijo Anko con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

-Ven vamos-dijo Naruto.

Naruto llevo a una sami desnuda Anko de la cintura para arriba al bosque, al llegar a un claro Naruto se detuvo.

-Bien siéntate Anko-sama-dijo Naruto.

La mujer hizo caso se sentó donde Naruto le indico.

-Anko confías mi cierto-pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, confió en ti-respondió esta.

-Entonces cierra los ojos-dijo Naruto.

Anko procedió a cerrar sus ojos, para seguido escuchar una especia de rezo por parte del rubio.

-Devoradora del tiempo, consume todo a tu alrededor, trágate este mundo yo Naruto te ofrezco esta alma devorara y hazla sufrir para siempre-dijo Naruto materializando en arma.

-¿Que fue eso Naruto?-pregunto Anko aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Nada, no te preocupes ahora sentirás un pinchazo-dijo Naruto.

Naruto procedió a tocar el sello maldito con la punta de devoradora del tiempo, lo siguiente que paso fue que del sello empezó a salir un chacra oscuro.

-Vamos sal de una vez-hablo Naruto hasta que paso, de repente del sello maldito salió una serpiente blanca que fue absorbida por la espada.

-Bien, ahora inyectare un poco de mi chacra para acelerar la curación-Naruto puso su mano en el cuello de Anko y empujo su chacra haciendo que la cara de dolor que esta tenia fuera una de alivio.

-Bien listo-hablo Naruto quitando su mano del cuello de Anko donde ya no había marca de maldición.

-Ya está-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Si mírate en el reflejo del agua-Dijo Naruto.

Anko se fijó en su reflejo y ya no estaba, el sello había ido, era cierto, en ese instante Anko se abalanzo sobre Naruto con algunas lágrimas de felicidad y beso la frente del rubio.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo Anko.

-De nada Anko-sama-respondió Naruto, si Anko era feliz él también era feliz.

-Fin del flash Back de Anko-

Con Mikoto su relación siguió igual, la mujer Uchiha adoraba dormir con Naruto y hace tan solo 2 semanas el rubio consiguió su segundo beso.

-Inicio del Flash Back de Mikoto-

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama observo como la puerta de su cuarto se abría y aparecía Mikoto con su pijama y su almohada.

-Ven-dijo Naruto sabiendo porque estaba ahí Mikoto, rápidamente Mikoto se subió a la cama del rubio y se acostaba a su lado.

-Naruto dime te parezco atractiva-pregunto Mikoto.

-Claro Mikoto-chan, tú desde que era niño me pareciste hermosa, porque preguntas eso-indago Naruto.

-Pues...hoy en el mercado cuando compraba lo de la cena unos hombres me llamaron Frígida Uchiha de tetas caídas-respondió acurrucándose con Naruto.

-Esos bastardos...no le hagas caso Mikoto-chan, tu eres hermosa y tus pechos son perfectos-respondió Naruto haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-Enserio crees eso-dijo Mikoto separándose de Naruto mientras tocaba sus pechos haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

-"Vamos Naruto...no te pongas así de nuevo ya paso con Tsume y me sentí avergonzado por como actué y me prometí que eso no volverá a pasar de nuevo"-pensó Naruto.

-Si...son hermosos-dijo sin la voz temblándole tanto.

-Enserio-dijo Mikoto feliz volviéndose acurrucar al lado de Naruto.

-Si tú eres hermosa Mikoto-chan y cualquier hombre que diga lo contrario debe ser castigado, tu cuerpo es perfecto, tus senos son suaves y lindos, tu trasero es fabuloso y tus labios son la definición de belleza y para finalizar tu personalidad es sorpréndete, a pesar de lo que has perdido te has mantenido firme y fuerte, no sé qué es este sentimiento que brota cunado estoy cerca de ustedes, lo busque en un libro y…creo que es amor yo te amo Mikoto-chan-termino de decir Naruto esperando la reacción de la mujer que no tardo e llegar.

-Yo...también te amo Naruto-dijo Mikoto con lágrimas de felicidad, la mujer lo sabía ella amaba a ese pequeño y escuchar que ese amor era correspondido la hizo feliz.

Pronto los labios de Mikoto y Naruto se encontraron y ambos se fundieron en un tierno y amoroso beso no como con Tsume, que fue salvaje y excitante.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo Mikoto.

-Yo me gustaría...que fuéramos algo mas Mikoto-chan pero debo decirte algo que quizás no te guste-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué es Naruto-kun?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Por razones que aún no puedo revelar...yo tengo que estar con 9 mujeres-dijo Naruto pero Mikoto ya se esperaba algo como eso.

-No me importa, siempre que nos quieras a todas estoy de acuerdo-respondió Mikoto.

-Gracias Mikoto-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Ya tienes a 6 cierto-pregunto Mikoto.

-Bueno...todas ustedes me han ayudado y creo que sí, este niño tonto se enamoró de una pelirroja mayor y otra menor, de una perrita, de dos hermosas peli purpuras, y de ti-dijo el rubio

-Mmm bueno con Tsume es fácil ella ya muestra sentimientos en ti al igual que Anko ellas dos son muy liberales, con Yugao ella es más cerrada pero no creo que le importe, Mito te ama pero Kushina...ella será un problema-termino de decir Mikoto.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto.

-Hagamos algo Naruto te ayudare con ellas, pero aun no cuando cumplas 15 años empezaremos mientras tanto sigue como están las cosas, eso sí se un poco detallista con ellas y no te acobardes entiendes, pero con Mito es otra cosa veré que puedo hacer-dijo la Uchiha.

-Sí, gracias Mikoto-chan-respondió Naruto.

-Ves genial, ahora a dormir buenas noches Naruto-kun-dijo Mikoto.

-Buenas noches Mikoto-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a acurrucar con la mujer.

-Fin del Flash back de Mikoto-

Con Mito su relación de hermanos había terminado hace poco, el rubio con permiso de Mikoto había formalizado relación su pelirroja menor todo ocurrió hace 5 días.

-inicio de Flash back de Mito-

Naruto estaba esperando a Mito fuera de la academia, Mikoto le había dicho que fuera a recoger a la pelirroja menor, que ella la había convencido de que hoy se le declararía así que el rubio por orden de Mikoto fue a topar a Mito.

-Vamos a ver, Hime-sama, Hime-sama-murmuraba Naruto buscando a Mito ya sabiendo donde estaba la pelirroja menor mientras un chacra conocido miraba al rubio entre los árboles.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo Mito simulando una voz gruesa detrás de Naruto tapándole los ojos.

-Mmm Hime-sama-dijo Naruto.

-Yay acertaste Onichan-dijo Mito feliz.

-Bien, vamos a casa-menciono hasta que lo noto, a Menma Namikaze y su sequito de amigos.

-Miren si no es la inútil de mi hermana y su sirviente-dijo Menma mientras Naruto lo fulminaba con su mirada.

-Vamos Hime-sama, no me gustar estar cerca de la escoria-dijo Naruto haciendo enfurecer a Menma.

-A quien le llamas escoria-Dijo Menma poniéndose frente al rubio.

-A ti asqueroso Namikaze-dijo Naruto ya haciendo presencia de su instinto asesino pero Menma por jugar de chulo frente a sus fangirls desafío al rubio.

-Qué tal si apostamos, si me das un golpe te dejo en paz al igual que a esa inútil Uzumaki pero si no me das ni un golpe esa tonta será mi mascota hasta que terminemos la academia y aún faltan 2 años-dijo Menma pero ni un segundo paso cuando Naruto tenía al hijo del Hokage sujeto del cuello asfixiándolo contra la pared.

-Escúchame basura Namikaze, si le vuelves a dirigir la palabra a Mito te mato, si la molestas te mato, si la golpeas aunque sea en un sparring te mato y si me vuelves a decir algo te mato entiendes, espero que no vayas corriendo con papi a decirle que te lastimaron por que igual te mato-dijo Naruto con su voz fría.

-Onichan basta lo vas a matar si sigues apretando su cuello-dijo Mito agarrando el brazo de Naruto. Naruto soltó al Namikaze dejándolo recuperar el aliento mientras Narro y Mito se marchaba seguidos por Mikoto.

-Malditos, lo pagaran lo juro por mi padre que lo pagaran-dijo Menma con furia a su hermana y su hermano no conocido.

-Neh Onichan, podemos ir a un lugar-dijo sonrojada.

-Claro Hime-sama, te sigo-respondió el rubio.

Naruto siguió a Mito por unos 45 minutos, hasta que llegaron a un lago en medio del bosque.

-Neh Onichan...que piensas de mi-dijo sonrojada.

-Que pienso de ti pues sin duda Kushina y tú me han ayudado mucho, tu eres una parte importante de mi vida Mito, tu eres esa chica que siempre me anima que siempre me saca una sonrisa aunque a veces sea una carcasa sin sentimientos tu eres mi luz Mito-termino de decir Naruto haciendo sonreír a Mito.

Naruto yo te amo, desde siempre me has gustado y me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación que más de solo hermanos postizos-termino de decir con su cara roja.

Naruto miro hacia los arboles donde Mikoto le hacía señas de que aceptara, pronto Naruto se acercó hacia Mito y la tomo de los hombros bajo la mirada de la impactada pelirroja y la beso, con esa ternura que solo el transmitía y Mito correspondió pero claro pronto una Mikoto emocionada interrumpió el momento.

-Yay ya callo la primera Naruto-kun-dijo Mikoto copiando al yay de Mito.

-Eh Mikoto-chan, de que hablas...nos...nos viste-dijo Mito roja apuntando con el dedo a la Uchiha.

-Si...no eres la única mira-dijo Mikoto robándole un beso a Naruto.

-Que...que es el significado de esto-dijo con celos y furia Mito mientras Mikoto sonreía.

-Mira Mito...digamos que por ciertas razones Naruto ocupa 9 mujeres-dijo Mikoto

-Nueve, porque nueve-dijo está molesta.

-No lo sé, pero Naruto nos lo dirá más adelante-dijo Mikoto.

-Naruto dime...enserio ocupas a tantas mujeres-pregunto Mito.

-Sí y prometo que más adelante les explicare del por qué-dijo Naruto.

-Bien acepto formare parte de tu harem pero me lo tienes que explicar más adelante y a todas nosotras-dijo Mito.

-Si lo prometo-dijo Naruto.

-Bien quienes son las otras-pregunto Mito.

-Ah bueno son Tsume, Yugao, Anko, tu madre y nosotras dos-dijo Mikoto.

-Valla...difícil-dijo Mito.

-Ves cierto eso dije yo-dijo Mikoto.

-Bien cuál es el plan-dijo Mito.

-Ven vamos por el camino te lo cuento-dijo Mikoto yéndose con Mito dejando a Naruto solo.

-Bien...yo iré a entrenar-dijo Naruto sintiendo como ambas mujeres se alejaban y esa paz y amor que sentía hace momentos se iba dejando solo esa carcaza sin sentimientos gracias a cierto sello de espigas.

-Fin del flash Back de Mito-

El desayuno en la mansión Uzumaki continúo como cada día, bueno hasta que el timbre de la casa sonara y Kushina viera una cara que hace años no veía.

-Prima-grito Kushina de felicidad abrazando a la mujer.

-Vaya Kushina, veo que me extrañabas-dijo la otra mujer que llevaba un vestido azul de una sola pieza, tenía cabello rojo con un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos.

-Ven pasen les mostrare a mi familia-dijo Kushina a su prima y sus 2 acompañantes.

-Bien vamos entremos Ao, Chojuro-dijo la mujer mientras los llamados asentían.

Pronto Kushina entro en el comedor y les dijo a todos que se reunieran en la sala, cuando estaban todos Kushina entro con 3 extraños mientras Naruto entraba en modo frio.

-Bien les presentare ellos son Ao, Chojuro y mi prima Mei Terumi Uzumaki-dijo Kushina.

-Mei ella es mi hija Mito, ellas son mis guardianas Anko, Yugao, Mikoto, ella mi una de mis mejores amigas Tsume y por último él es Naruto-dijo Kushina.

-Un placer-dijo Mei.

-Igual Mei-san-dijo Yugao.

-Vaya un placer-dijo Mikoto.

-Un placer prima-dijo Mito.

-Vaya es genial conocer a un pariente de Kushina-Dijo Tsume.

-Un placer Mei-respondió Anko mientras que Naruto se quedó callado.

-Vamos Naruto saluda-empujo Kushina al rubio.

-Hola líder de la rebelión de Kuri Mei Terumi, Ao su mano derecha y el niño-dijo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a Mei y molestando a Chojuro con su comentario.

-Vaya sí que sabes mucho mocoso-dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

-Sería estúpido no hacerlo, y que ya perdieron la rebelión y vienen a pedirle asilo a Konoha-pregunto el rubio molestando a los 3 ninjas de kiri.

-No, es lo contrario venimos a pedirle ayuda a Konoha o más bien a su Hokage-dijo Mei.

-Pierden su tiempo, el Hokage no les ayudara-dijo Naruto.

-Pierdes fe en tu líder, que clase de ninja eres-dijo Chojuro molesto.

-Ese malnacido, mi líder jajajajaja-dijo Naruto explotando en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo Chojuro molesto por el rubio.

-Ah que creas que le sirvo al Hokage, mi única ama es Kushina, si fueras un peligro para ella ten por seguro que tu cabeza ya rodaría en el suelo-amenazo Naruto.

-Inténtalo escoria de Konoha-respondió Chojuro tomando su espada.

-Venga tiéntame basura rebelde-dijo Naruto tomando posición de pelea.

-Ya basta-rugieron ambas pelirrojas.

-Lo siento Mei-sama-dijo Chojuro.

-Perdón Kushina-sama-dijo Naruto.

-"Naruto ven a fuera es importante"-resonó la voz de Alcatea en la cabeza del rubio.

-"Enseguida Al-sama"-respondió Naruto.

-Bueno porque no apostamos niño-dijo Mei con confianza.

-¿Apostar que?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si Konoha me ayuda te disculparas con nosotros de rodillas-dijo Mei.

-Y Si gano-pregunto Naruto.

-Hare lo que quieras-dijo Mei.

-Bien, trato hecho-dijo Naruto mientras Mei extendía su mano y el rubio se la estrechaba.

-Bien, nos vemos Kushina, chicas, Naruto, vamos Ao, Chojuro que el Hokage nos espera-dijo Mei retirándose con Ao y Chojuro.

-Bien espero que cumpla su palabra-dijo el niño saliendo al patio bajo la mirada de sus mujeres.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-hablo Anko.

-No eres la única Anko-dijo Mikoto viendo como Naruto se retiraba por la puerta trasera.

-Jeje me hubiera gustado ver a Naruto patearle el trasero a ese mocoso engreído-dijo Tsume

-Si concuerdo con Tsume-dijo Mito.

-Basta ya, continuemos con el desayuno-dijo Kushina mirando como Naruto se dirigía hacia el patio del compuesto.

Naruto al salir al patio camino unos 15 minutos adentrándose en el bosque del compuesto, hasta llegar al claro donde Naruto había eliminado el sello maldito de Anko.

-Me mando a llamar Al-sama-pregunto Naruto.

-Si Naruto, te tengo una misión-dijo Alcatea saliendo entre las sombras de los árboles.

-¿Cual Al-sama?-pregunto Naruto.

-Como veras ha llegado la líder de la rebelión de Kiri a Konoha cierto-hablo Alcatea.

-Sí, así es-respondió Naruto a su dios.

-Bien quiero que vayas a Kiri y mates al Jinchuriki del Sanbi-dijo Alcatea.

-Entendido Al-sama...pero porque-pregunto Naruto.

-Es parte de mis planes ocupo el Alma de dos bestias con cola de tu mundo el Sanbi y el Nanabi para crear ciertas criaturas para proteger nuestros dominios Naruto-dijo Alcatea.

-Entendido Al-sama, creo que ya tengo la forma de entrar en kiri-dijo Naruto.

-Bien entonces nos vemos en Kiri, Naruto además debo presentarte a tus hermanos, a mis nuevos soldados apenas termines tu misión los presentare-dijo Alcatea desapareciendo en su ya conocido vórtice negro.

-No te defraudare Al-sama-dijo Naruto para seguido volver al compuesto.

Así pasaron las horas hasta en Mei Terumi volvió al compuesto Uzumaki molesta y furiosa.

-Esos malditos degenerados-dijo Mei molesta mientras Kushina y las demás trataban de calmar la furia de una Terumi.

-Pero que paso prima puedes explicarnos-dijo Kushina parándose frente a Mei.

-Pues que su Hokage me dijo que si tenía sexo con él, consideraría el ayudarnos, quien demonios cree ese tipo que soy una puta barata-dijo Mei molesta.

-Que ese bastado que-dijo Kushina con furia, luego de eso ambas pelirrojas empezaron a caminar de un lado a otro, ahora tenían que calmar la furia de dos Uzumaki.

-¿Que hacemos Mikoto-san?-pregunto Anko viendo como calmar a las dos mujeres.

-A mí no me veas, lidiar con una Uzumaki molesta ya es difícil ahora dos, que kami nos ampare-dijo Mikoto pero para suerte de muchos cierto rubio apareció.

-Así que gane...Terumi-san-dijo Naruto bajando las escaleras haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Vaya que si...ganaste y dime que quieres-hablo Mei ya más calmada.

-Sobre eso...podríamos discutirlo en privado-dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué en privado?-pregunto Kushina en voz baja diciéndolo más para ella misma pero fue escuchada por Mikoto y Mito.

-Bien, vamos afuera-dijo Mei dirigiéndose a la entrada del compuesto.

-Espere Mei-sama nosotros debemos protegerla, no podemos dejarla andar sola-protesto Chojuro.

-Chojuro basta yo me puedo defender sola además solo vamos hablar-dijo Mei.

-Arg bien-refunfuño Chojuro.

-Bien vamos Terumi-san-dijo Naruto.

Mei siguió a Naruto hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión de Uzumaki y Mei no tenía ni idea de que le pediría hasta que cierta idea cruzo por la mente de la mujer.

-"Esperen...yo dije que haría lo que sea no me digas que...me pedirá algo pervertido"-pensó Mei con un sonrojo.

-Bien Naruto que...que quieres-dijo nerviosa Mei mientras Naruto no entendía el cambio en la mujer hace rato se veía implacable y ruda, ahora estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Yo...quiero ir a kiri-hablo Naruto.

-Eh Kiri, porque quieres ir a Kiri-pregunto sorprendida Mei, ella jamás pensó que el rubio pediría algo así.

-Yo quiero ir a Kiri...para matar al Yondaime Mizukage-fue la respuesta de Naruto que impacto a la mujer frente a él.

-Pero que dices, sabes al menos lo que estás diciendo-dijo Mei un poco perturbada.

-Si no lo supiera no lo pediría Mei-san-respondió Naruto.

-¿Pero por qué quieres eso?-pregunto Mei.

\- Tengo mis razones, ya sabes lo que quiero y espero que cumplas tu palabra Terumi-san-dijo Naruto a la mujer.

-Si aún quieres venir a kiri parto hoy a las 9 de la noche, es decisión tuya pero piensa en cómo se sentirían todas esas mujeres al ver que te marchaste-dijo Mei retirándose.

-Lo más seguro es que se ponga furiosas y me quieran golpear sobre todo Kushina-sama, pero Al-sama ya me dio órdenes y no puedo ignorarlas- Dijo el rubio que ya había tomado su decisión.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, en verdad lamento la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo pero espero tener el próximo cap listo para la otra semana. Como vieron ya hoy entro Mei a escena y aquí comienza la saga de la rebelión de Kiri además de mostrar ciertos acontecimientos de Naruto con sus mujeres y espero que les gustara.

También volvió aparecer Menma que no lo había vuelto a sacar porque con los capítulos anteriores no sabía cómo podría aparecer pero aquí lo hizo.

La saga de Kiri espero que dure de unos 3-5 capítulos más o menos esa es la idea que tengo, también decir que gracias por sus comentarios en verdad agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para decir que opinan de la historia de y como estuvo el capítulo es reconfortante leerlos.

Me gusto ver que la alianza de Itachi y Naruto para derrocar a Minato gusto por ahí un Akatsuki bueno u.u lo siento pero no, debido a que ahí pasara algo con Konan y Naruto pero no diré mas, solo diré que odiaran un poco a Konan pero aún falta para eso.

Otra cosa los flash Back se me hicieron un desorden pero cronológicamente fue así desde

Lo de Tsume pasó hace 2 meses (8 de julio)

Luego hace un mes de lo Kushina (11 de agosto)

Luego paso con unos días de diferencia lo de Yugao y Anko (Yugao 14 de agosto y Anko 22 de agosto)

Luego hace dos semanas lo de Mikoto (12 de septiembre)

Esto quiere decir que Naruto cumplió años 2 días antes del encuentro de Mikoto aquí fue cuando cumplió los 13

Después lo de Mito (esto paso el 21 de septiembre)

Y la fecha actual es decir en donde ocurre el capítulo es el 26 de septiembre esto lo hago por si alguien tiene problemas con respeto al tiempo de los acontecimientos de los flash back más que todo lo hago por mí porque se me hizo una embolia con los flahs backs pero así en ese orden pasaron.

Bueno nos vemos luego y gracias por leer.

Pd: me disculpan por algún fallo ortográfico.


	8. Chapter 7

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aquí les traigo un poco antes el cap, pensaba subirlo jueves pero debido a toda la demora por la que pasaron decidí subirlo hoy así que espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 7

Otra Uzumaki, de camino a Kiri

Eran las 9 de la noche, y Naruto se dirigía hacia la entrada sur de la aldea, donde Mei Terumi esperaba por él, Naruto durante el resto del día paso pensativo cosa que solo Kushina y Mikoto habían notado pero decidieron no hacerle mucho caso.

Naruto antes de llegar a la entrada sur hizo dos clones uno de madera con ayuda de su Mokuton, el otro era un Kage Bunshin.

-El clon de madera, ve al compuesto y actúa normal, tienes chacra para estar activo al menos 2 semanas, no dejes que nadie te toque o sentirán que estas hecho de madera-hablo Naruto mientras el clon 1 se retiraba.

-Tu clon número 2, ve donde Itachi y cuéntale que voy a Kiri a conseguir aliados, que si puede le eche un ojo a las chicas si algo malo ocurre, también dile que si descubren el clon de madera por nada del mundo les diga que estoy en kiri entendido-dijo Naruto a su segundo clon, el Kage Bunshin.

-Entendido jefe-respondió el clon justo antes de irse.

Naruto camino otro poco y allí estaban Mei con sus guardaespaldas, aunque lo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue que Mei ya no vestía aquel vestido azul, ahora la pelirroja vestía un traje ninja con un chaleco azul, pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga negra y en sus brazos y piernas placas de metal, aunque el peinado de la mujer era el mismo.

-Bien si viniste-hablo Mei viendo al rubio con un traje de anbu y una espada con mango de serpiente

-Si ahora vamos, si nos apresuramos llegaremos a Kiri en 5 días-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto por suerte vas con nosotros, los rebeldes contamos con ayuda iremos donde un contacto nuestro que nos llevara a kiri en su barco, llegaremos en 3 días máximo así que vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Mei saliendo de la aldea con Ao y Chojuro a su espalda.

-Bien-dijo Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki 5 mujeres dormían tranquilas, sin saber que su rubio iría hacer historia.

En el compuesto Inuzuka.

Tsume Inuzuka no había podido pegar ojo, la mujer desde la tarde tenía ese extraño sentimiento que la agobiaba, como si alguien cerca de ella se estuviera alejando.

-Arrg maldición...por qué me siento así...Naruto-así fue como Tsume paso toda la noche, preocupada sin saber el porqué de un rubio que ya todos conocemos.

En el compuesto Uchiha.

El clon de Naruto había termino de contarle a Itachi donde iría en estos días.

-Bien entendido Naruto, ten cuidado y consigue aliados poderosos-dijo Itachi mientras en clon asentía y desaparecía.

-Ahh creo que cuando kaa-san se dé cuenta que el Naruto en el compuesto Uzumaki es un clon se va enojar, y algo me dice que yo seré quien reciba su enojo-susurro Itachi para el mismo sin saber que sus palabras tenían un 100% de razón.

Mientras con Naruto el rubio no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron de Konoha, y eso molestaba a Mei.

\- "Que le pasa, ahora esta callado y con esa mirada fría, con Kushina y las demás no era así se le veía más feliz y sus ojos mostraban más vida"-pensaba Mei.

-Dime Naruto por qué crees que puedes derrotar al Yagura-pregunto Mei al rubio.

-Yagura es solo un humano Mei-san, todos los humanos mueren-respondió Naruto.

-Pero también es Jinchuriki-dijo Mei pensativa antes las palabras de Naruto.

-Mei-san eso no es importante, hasta los Jinchurikis son humanos, solo que son más difíciles de matar...o eso dicen-respondió el rubio.

-Ya veo-fue la respuesta de Mei.

Durante las siguientes 4 horas Mei había aumentado el paso, la mujer nito a Chojuro cansado al igual que Ao, pero para sorpresa de la mujer Naruto estaba en perfecto estado.

-Bien descansaremos aquí-dijo Mei deteniéndose en medio del bosque

-Entendido Mei-sama-dijo Ao para seguido sacar 3 pergaminos y abrirlos, en seguida aparecieron 3 tiendas de campaña.

-Bien me voy a dormir-Dijo Ao.

-Bien yo hare la primera guardia tu igual ve a dormir Chojuro-dijo Mei.

-Entendido Mei-sama buenas boches-dijo Chojuro.

Mei vio como sus subordinados entraban en sus tiendas de campaña, pero la mujer pronto volteo para mirar a Naruto y desearle las buenas noches pero antes de eso el rubio hablo.

-Debería ir a dormir Terumi-san, yo hare guardia-dijo Naruto.

-Seguro-pregunto Mei.

-Sí, buenas noches Terumi-san-dijo el rubio.

-Bien...buenas noches Naruto, despiértame dentro de un rato para hacer relevos-dijo Mei retirándose.

-No es necesario...Terumi-san-susurro Naruto sin embargo Mei no lo escucho.

Al día siguiente.

Era las 6am y Mei Terumi se despertaba, los ligeros rayos del sol chocaron con la cara de la mujer al salir de la tienda a estirarse aun con su ropa de dormir, la mujer noto que Ao y Chojuro aun dormían pero de pronto la Mei se acordó de cierto rubio que no la despertó.

-No me digas que ese mocoso hizo guardia toda la noche-dijo Mei que entraba en su tienda rápidamente para cambiarse de ropa. Mei al terminar de cambiarse se dirigió para buscar al rubio, al salir la mujer se encontró con una rara vista, Naruto con una fogata en medio del campamento, con dos pescados cocinándose en el fuego de la fogata.

-Oh buenos días Terumi-san-dijo el rubio tomando uno de los dos pescados fritos.

-Buenos días Naruto-dijo la mujer sentándose al lado del rubio.

-Sírvase Terumi-san-dijo Naruto señalando al fuego, Mei asintió y tomo el otro pez asado y empezó a comerlo

-Naruto-dijo Mei.

-Si-respondió el rubio.

-Hiciste guardia toda la noche-pregunto Mei.

-Si pensé que era mejor que ustedes descansaran-dijo Naruto.

-Pero tú no dormiste nada-dijo Mei un poco molesta.

-Eso no importa, de ustedes 3 yo tengo un mejor aguante y prefiero perder unas horas de sueño a 1 día de viaje por su lentitud-respondió Naruto.

-Dices que somos lentos-dijo Mei.

-No, solo que sus cuerpos necesitan más descanso que el mío, ah disculpe casi de me olvida-dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino de sellado del que salieron 2 cajas de jugo de naranja, al instante el rubio le ofreció una a Mei.

-Gracias-dijo la mujer.

Durante un rato Mei siguió comiendo, hasta que las tiendas de campaña de Ao y Chojuro se abrían.

-Buenos días Mei-sama-dijeron ambos guardaespaldas.

-Oh buenos días Ao, Chojuro-respondió Mei.

-Etoo Mei-sama veo que ya comieron, donde esta nuestra parte-pregunto Ao.

\- Allí a unos cuantos metros hay un rio, vaya pesquen-dijo Naruto bebiendo de su jugo.

-De que hablas mocoso-dijo Ao molesto.

-Ao creo que malentiendes algo, yo no prepare esto fue Naruto-dijo Mei.

-Que-fue la respuesta de Ao.

-Por qué no nos trajiste-dijo Chojuro mirando con odio al rubio.

-Que acaso soy su niñera, sean verdaderos hombres y vayan por su comida o ¿es que ni si quiera traen raciones?-pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno digamos que estamos cortos de dinero-fueron las palabras de Mei.

-Vamos a pescar Chojuro no malgastemos energía peleando-dijo Ao.

-Espera Ao, dejaremos a Mei-sama sola en compañía de eso-dijo señalando a Naruto.

-Chojuro ten más respeto con Naruto-gruño Mei molesta regañando a su guardián.

-Bien, yo me quedo tu ve a pescar-dijo Ao.

-Ok así esta mejor-fue la respuesta de Chojuro.

Así pasaron unos minutos, donde Mei bebía de su jugo, Ao esperaba la llegada de Chojuro y Naruto tenía la mirada fija en Mei.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-pregunto Mei sintiéndose rara al ver como Naruto no dejaba de mirarla.

-No Terumi-san, solo que pensaba en algunas cosas-dijo Naruto.

-En que cosas Naruto-volvió a preguntar Mei.

-Usted es prima de Kushina-sama cierto-pregunto Naruto.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Mei.

-Entonces ¿eres una Uzumaki?-pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno no del todo, soy 50% Uzumaki y el otro 50% Terumi-respondió Mei orgullosa de su linaje.

-Bueno entonces está decidido, protegeré a Terumi-san como el 50% Uzumaki que es, pero no piense mal Terumi-san solo lo hago porque estoy seguro que Kushina-sama estaría realmente triste si te pasara algo-dijo Naruto.

-La protegerás de que exactamente, explícate-pregunto Ao que por alguna razón esas palabras de Naruto no le hicieron mucha gracia.

-Pues de que más, de sus enemigos, de Yagura...de sus aliados, de su propia aldea-dijo Naruto con una mirada calculadora y fría.

-Que insinúas mocoso-dijo Ao empezando a cabrearse.

-Lo que escuchas-dijo Naruto.

-Estas diciendo que traicionaremos a Mei-sama-dijo Ao cada vez más molesto.

-Sí, ustedes lo harán y como Terumi-san es en parte Uzumaki además de ser la prima de Kushina-sama como ya mencione antes, yo la ayudare-dijo Naruto muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Mocoso engreído que demonios te estas creyendo-se levantó Ao dirigiéndose hacia el rubio pero Mei lo detuvo.

-Ao basta, tu igual Naruto no digas esas cosas de mis aliados ni me mi pueblo, considero a todos como mi familia-dijo Mei regañando a ambos.

-Entendido Mei-sama-respondió Ao mientras Naruto se mantuvo en silencio.

Después de eso el viaje continuo normal a excepción de Naruto que durante el camino no menciono ni una palabra.

Compuesto Uzumaki 8am.

Todas las 5 mujeres que Vivian en el compuesto estaban atónitas, era las 10 de la mañana y cierto rubio no había empezado a entrenar como loco.

-Neh Kaa-chan, porque Naru-Onichan no está entrenando-pregunto Mito a su madre.

-Ni idea Mito-chan, oye Yugao ve y pregúntale-le dijo Kushina a la peli purpura.

-Porque yo, por que no va usted Sensei-dijo Yugao.

-Mikoto aún no despierta y yo tengo que hacer el desayuno-le dijo Kushina.

-Ok entonces ya voy-dijo Yugao acercándose a Naruto o debería decir al clon de Naruto.

Todas vieron como Yugao se acercaba a Naruto, cruzaban unas palabras y la peli purpura se devolvía, sin notar todas como Mikoto se acercaba a ellas.

-Dice que está cansado-fue la respuesta de Yugao.

-Cansado, ¿Quién?-dijo Mikoto mientras todas la volteaban a ver.

-Naruto-le respondió Anko a la mujer.

-Eso es raro-dijo Mikoto en pose y con una mirada muy pensativa.

-Bueno no lo veo extraño, el entrena mucho así que debería descansar de vez en cuando-defendió Kushina.

\- Eso sí, pero hoy es miércoles Kushina-dijo Mikoto mientras Kushina ponía una cara de duda.

\- ¿Y qué pasa por que sea miércoles?-pregunto Kushina.

-Ah es cierto, creo que Naruto hoy entrena con Itachi-kun-dijo Anko.

-Exacto, es por eso veo esto muy raro-dijo Mikoto.

-Bueno yo no, ya no molestemos más a Naru-chan dejaremos que hoy descanse y es un orden-hablo Kushina tratando de ayudar a Naruto para que nadie lo molestara en su miércoles de descanso.

-Bueno está bien sensei-respondió Anko.

-Ok-fue la respuesta desanimada de Mito mientras se alistaba para ir a la academia.

-Bien-dijo Yugao.

-Creo que investigare un poco, si me disculpan desayunare más tarde-dijo Mikoto volviendo a su habitación.

-"Que escondes Naru-kun pero no importa ten seguro que lo descifrare"-pensaba Mikoto mientras que en el compuesto Uchiha Itachi tenía una serie de escalofríos.

Había pasado ya casi que 1 día de viaje, eran las 4pm y Naruto junto con sus compañeros de viaje apenas habían llegado donde el contacto de Mei.

-Bien llegamos, déjenme hablar a mí-dijo Mei en el gran portón de la propiedad en donde vivía su contacto.

-Entendido Mei-sama-fueron las respuestas de Ao y Chojuro mientras Naruto solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Pronto Mei se acercó para hablar con el guardia de la puerta, luego de cruzar unas cuantas palabras el gran portón de metal abrió .Naruto al entrar lo primero que noto fue la gran mansión en el centro de la propiedad, esta era de 2 pisos con un jardín elegante que conducía hasta la entrada del lugar, lo otro fue un puerto ala derecha de la mansión con 3 barcos y varios hombres trabajando.

-Bien vamos, Naruto-san mi contacto es muy desconfiado de quienes no conoce, podrías quedarte aquí sentado-dijo Mei al rubio.

-Está bien-fue la simple respuesta de Naruto.

Mei rápidamente entro con Ao y Chojuro ala mansión, mientras que Naruto fue cerca del puerto y se to en una de las bancas que había por allí.

-Bien veamos...en la mansión percibo 30 firmas de chacra de las cuales 20 parecen ser guardias, en los alrededores hay 25 firmas de chacra, de esos todos los 25 son guardias y por último en el muelle y los barcos percibo 100 firmas de chacra de las cuales 90 parecen ser ninjas entrenados, las otras 10 creo que son prisioneros y siento 2 chacras pequeños creo que son niños por lo que veo su chacra de vuelva cada vez más débil-susurro Naruto.

Durante aproximadamente media hora, Naruto estuvo observando el patrón de los guardias, pero si Naruto hubiera puesto un poco de más atención en la gran casa justo frente a él, pudo haber notado como un par de ojos lo miraban.

-Jeje hermoso...ese hombre será mío-dijo una mujer con voz suave.

-Quiere que lo preparemos Asty-sama-hablo una mujer con traje de sirvienta.

-Si prepárenlo todo, creo que tengo un nuevo juguete-dijo la mujer o jovencita conocida como Asty.

Naruto espero durante 30 minutos más pero sinceramente ya estaba cansado de esperar.

-Ala mierda las ordenes de Terumi para empezar ni si quiera soy subordinado suyo, solo dije que la protegería por ser pariente de Kushina-sama, pero mejor iré a explorar un poco este lugar para ser más específico creo que iré al barco donde sentí esos chacras de civiles desvaneciéndose-dijo el rubio levantándose de la banca.

Mientras tanto con Mei.

-Entonces Riuji-dono todo esta listo-dijo Mei a un sujeto con traje de color blanco, con rasgos finos, ojos de color verde y cabello rubio.

-Entonces Mei-san dígame, aceptara la propuesta de una cena conmigo hoy en la noche-dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa a Mei.

-Ara Riuji-Dono quizás está intentando coquetear conmigo-dijo Mei con su voz seductora.

-Oh Mei-san creo que podría decir lo mismo de ti-dijo el tipo acercándose a Mei cosa que molestaba a Chojuro pero Ao solo estaba al pendiendo de la seguridad de Mei además él pensaba que era buena idea estrechar lazos con un aliado tan importante como Riuji.

-Mei-sama creo que podría aceptar esa cena, ya casi anochece y tanto Chojuro como yo estamos agotados-dijo Ao.

-Bueno no suena nada mal, normalmente el viaje a Kiri duraría mínimo una semana pero gracias a Riuji siempre llegamos antes y un día más no creo que haga mucha diferencia-dijo Mei.

-Entonces-dijo Riuji emocionado

-Si acepto su propuesta Riuji-Dono-respondió Mei con una sonrisa.

-Bien perfecto Ao-san, Chojuro-san pregúntenle a la maid que espera afuera de sus habitaciones ella los llevara-dijo Riuji.

-Bien, que se divierta Mei-sama-dijo Ao llevándose a Chojuro arrastras para que no empezara a molestar.

-Bien Mei-san que tal un pequeño paseo-dijo Riuji ofreciéndole su antebrazo a Mei.

-Sería un placer-dijo Mei aceptando.

Volviendo con Naruto.

Naruto ya se había infiltrado en el barco en el que sintió esas firmas de chacra.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo el rubio y en verdad lo fue, esquivar a los guardias fue fácil.

-Bien de aquí es-dijo Naruto sobre una escotilla, el rubio procedió abrirla y lo que el rubio observo fue un panorama nada bonito.

-Ah maldición-mascullo el rubio, lo que observo Naruto al abrir la escotilla fue a 10 personas aparentemente encadenadas de sus pies y en un estado lamentable, estaban desnutridos y por lo que pudo ver las pocas mujeres que estaban allí mostraban signos de maltratito y violación aunque Naruto no podía estar muy seguro el lugar estaba muy oscuro.

-No...Por lo que más quieran paren no nos hagan más daño-escucho Naruto el lamento de una mujer.

-No estoy con ellos-dijo Naruto acercándose a la mujer.

-Es...enserio-dijo la mujer mientras Naruto solo asentía.

-Oh gracias, gracias pero...ya es muy tarde-dijo la mujer.

-Porque, ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Naruto con su tono de indiferencia.

-"Además no es que los fuera a salvar, solo me entro curiosidad"-pensaba Naruto

-Hace unos días...nos inyectaron algo-dijo la mujer.

-¿Que les inyectaron?-volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Al parecer era un veneno y poderoso, podemos sentir como nos destruye desde dentro, pero aun así por favor sálvala a ella salva a mi bebe-dijo la mujer desde las sombras mientras abría sus brazos.

De pronto un destello de luz entro por una de las grietas del techo y Naruto lo observo claramente habían 3 mujeres,5 hombres y dos niños, las mujeres estaban semidesnudas con moretones en sus cuerpos y algo que parecían ser bultos de sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos, los hombres tenían harapos y estaban peor que las mujeres los bultos deformaban sus caras y uno de los dos niños estaba guindado en la pared con los mismos síntomas pero lo que llamo la atención a Naruto fueron esas dos personas que estaban frente a él, esa mujer con esa niña en sus brazos y esos pensamientos de no ayudar a nadie de pronto cambiaron en Naruto.

-Señora me podría responder 3 cosas, depende de su respuesta está en juego la vida de esa niña que tiene en brazos-dijo Naruto en tono frio.

-Claro joven, pregunta-dijo la mujer.

-Primero... ¿lo que les inyectaron les hizo esto?-lanzo Naruto su segunda pregunta.

-Si, después de que nos inyectaran el veneno empezamos a sentir los síntomas-respondió la mujer.

-Segundo... ¿a la niña en sus brazos se lo inyectaron?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por suerte no...Convencí a los guardias que a ella no le hicieran nada...los convencí y la dosis de ella se la inyectaron al otro niño-dijo la mujer sollozando mientras Naruto pensaba el cómo fue que los convenció y la respuesta la tenía frente a él, de todas las mujeres quien presentaba más síntomas de violación era con quien estaba hablando.

-Ahora la última pregunta, por favor dígame su nombre y el de su hija-pregunto Naruto apretando los puños.

-Yo me llamo...Yoriko Uzumaki y ella es mi hija Karin Uzumaki va a cumplir 5 años pronto-respondió la mujer.

-Lo sabía-dijo Naruto apretando más sus puños mientras sangre empezaban a salir de ellos.

-¿Que sabias?-pregunto la mujer.

-Que ustedes son Uzumakis, por su color de cabello y sus ojos-dijo Naruto.

Y así fue, en el momento en el que entro ese rayo de luz entro y Naruto observo el rojo del cabello de ambas por un instante Naruto no pudo evitar el pensar que eran Kushina y Mito quienes estaban frente a él.

-Entonces joven...salvara a mi hija-pregunto la mujer.

-Si Yoriko-sama, como protector del clan Uzumaki le doy mi palabra que la salvare-respondió Naruto escondiendo su ira, su furia su odio.

-Qué quieres decir con protector del clan Uzumaki-pregunto la mujer.

\- Vera Yoriko-sama yo soy un guardián del clan Uzumaki en Konoha, que es dirigido por Kushina Uzumaki-hablo Naruto.

-No estas mintiendo, Kushina si sobrevivió-dijo la mujer un poco impactada.

-Usted conoce a Kushina-sama-pregunto Naruto mientras la mujer asentía.

-Yo era parte de las cridas de Kushina cuando Uzu cuando aún estaba en pie, la princesa Kushina siempre fue muy buena con nosotras-dijo la mujer recordando.

-Cómo puedo estar segura de sus palabras-pregunto el rubio desconfiando que esa mujer en verdad conociera a Kushina.

-Dile a Kushina-sama lo siguiente" La nieve si puede caer en Uzu"-Dijo la mujer.

-Bien le creeré por ahora pero solo Kushina-sama podría responder eso-dijo Naruto mientras la mujer sonreía.

-Enserio, gracias en verdad gracias que mi Karin pueda conocer a gente de su pueblo en verdad estoy agradecida aún más si es a Kushina-sama-dijo la mujer entre lágrimas mientras el bulto en sus brazos empezaba a despertar.

-Kaa-chan que pasa-dijo la pequeña hasta que volteo hacia Naruto y esta al verlo el miedo la invadió.

-No Karin-chan tranquila, él es bueno te va a sacar de aquí-dijo la mujer tratando de calmar a su hija.

-Enserio, nos salvaras a Kaa-chan y a mí-dijo la niña esbozando una sonrisa pero tanto Naruto como Yoriko sabían que eso ya no era posible.

-No Karin-chan...el solo te salvara a ti-respondió la mujer.

-Que...Porque, por que no puedes salvar también a Kaa-chan-dijo la niña molesta volteando para ver a Naruto.

-Amor, yo estoy enferma-respondió la mujer.

-Pero Kaa-chan te pondrás bien cierto, iras donde un doctor y te pondrás bien un segundo después verdad...verdad-hablo Karin con un tono bajo denotando que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Cariño lo siento pero...eso no será posible-respondió la mujer.

-Que, por que no será posible respóndeme Kaa-chan… POR QUE-dijo la pequeña alzando su voz pero antes de que la mujer respondiera Naruto lo hizo por ella, de una manera cruel pensara más de uno pero era la única manera de hacerlo.

-Niña...tu madre se está muriendo-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué?-fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de la pequeña.

-A tu madre le inyectaron un veneno que la está haciendo sufrir, tu madre se sacrificó para poder mantenerte a salvo así que niña al menos deja que tu madre pueda ir al otro mundo sabiendo que estarás a salvo, al menos hazle ese favor-dijo el rubio con su tono habitual.

-Kaa-chan...no es cierto eres un mentiroso Kaa-chan no morirá tu eres quien morirá por mentiroso-dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que los brazos de su madre la abrazaron.

-Karin...en verdad lo siento-dijo la mujer con evidentes lágrimas.

-Kaa...chan ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto la pequeña Karin.

-Karin quizás pienses durante un tiempo que estarás sola, pero no será así, también come las 3 comidas del día, come bastantes verduras, también nunca te olvides de lavarte los dientes antes de ir a dormir, haz muchos amigos vale-dijo la mujer profundizando más su abrazo.

-Kaa-chan no...No tú te pondrás bien-dijo la pequeña empezando a llorar.

-También mientras crezcas tu cuerpo ira cambiando pero no tengas miedo es normal, conviértete en una gran mujer Karin-chan, también algún día encontraras un chico o chica del cual te enamores jeje uno nunca sabe, trata de que sea una buena persona y no te enamorarte del primero que veas, y por favor prométeme que serás feliz pastelito, se feliz Karin-dijo la mujer finalizando su despedida mientras soltaba a su hija y Naruto destruía las cadenas de la pequeña.

-No que haces suéltame-grito la pequeña pataleando mientras Naruto la separaba de su madre.

-Gracias Naruto-san, Adiós Karin...se feliz-dijo la mujer sin detener las lágrimas de sus ojos grabando en su mente por sus últimos instante el rostro de su hija.

Durante ese instante un rayo de luz entro de nuevo y Karin observo bien la cara de su madre, ella sonreía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-No...Kaa-chan-dijo la pequeña antes de sentir una presión en su cuello y caer en la inconciencia.

-Solo esta inconsciente no se preocupe, es solo para que no empiece a gritar y nos descubran mientras la saco de aquí-dijo Naruto.

-Si lose...gracias por todo Naruto-san-dijo la mujer.

-Dime Yoriko-sama quieres que acabe con su sufrimiento-dijo Naruto sacando un kunai.

-No te puedo pedir que hagas eso Naruto-san pero...si me dieras esa arma te lo agradecería-dijo la mujer.

-Como quieras-dijo Naruto dándole el Kunai a la mujer.

Naruto luego de eso procedió a salir del barco con Karin en sus brazos y el rubio estaba un poco enojado.

-No sé qué clase de aliados tenga Terumi-san pero nadie daña a un Uzumaki frente a mí y sale vivo, sé que a Kushina-sama le hará ilusión ver a otro Uzumaki pero si supiera en la condiciendo en la que están se muy bien lo que Kushina-sama me diría y eso es..."Sálvala a cualquier precio Naru-chan"-dijo Naruto llegando por fin a la cubierta superior del barco creando 3 Kage Bunshin.

\- Divídanse y busquen pistas de lo pasa en este lugar, si tienen que matar a alguien para hacerlo háganlo sin contemplaciones-dijo Naruto a sus Kage Bunshin.

-Yo mientras protegeré a la niña y le daré algo de comida, no debe tardar en despertar-hablo el rubio.

-Entendido jefe-dijeron todos los clones.

-Pagaran por lo que hicieron, de todas las firmas de chacra que sentí ninguna quedara viva sea sirvienta, guardia o incluso tu Terumi-san si te interpones en que estos tipos no reciban su castigo solo por ser aliados tuyos-Dijo Naruto con Karin en sus brazos para seguido desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Mientras que el mundo de Riokitar más exclusivamente en el castillo de Alcatea el dios antiguo pudo sentir como el sello de espigas de Naruto no estaba actuando como debería.

- **Ah maldito sello de espigas como jode, creo que debería de crear una nueva variante que no me joda tanto con mis futuros comandantes aunque ya use esta versión en Naruto y en mi otro nuevo soldado, hablando de el debería de ir viendo cómo sigue su entrenamiento como Master Slayer** -susurro el dios antiguo desapareciendo en un vórtice negro.

Continuara...

Aquí está el séptimo capítulo, espero que les gustara y si Karin estará en la historia pero su relación con Naruto será de hermanos. En el próximo capítulo habrá sangre, Naruto llegara a Kiri, mientras que los trapos sucios del "aliado "de Mei saldrán a la luz, además creo que les d una gran pista de quien más será el hermano de armas de Naruto y el nuevo soldado de Alcatea.

También agradecer a quienes comentan les agradezco mucho además he decido que responderé a algunos de los comentarios que me han dejado en el cao anterior capa y aquí están los 3 que he escogido.

Inaho Kaiduka: Hola amigo y gracias por comentar, y si eje solo digamos que Mikoto será el pilar en el Harem de Naruto.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola y con tu duda sobre el que era en lo que Mito y Mikoto concordaban es en que será difícil que Kushina se una al Harem ya que ella es un poco chapada al antigua además de que según ella solo ve a Naruto como un "hijo", eso era y gracias por comentar siempre.

Saigo Linnear: Siento la tardanza T_T por favor perdóname, jeje y no te preocupes la pelea de Yagura y Naruto será épica tengo varias cosas en mente de la batalla solo me queda de darles forma cuando escriba ese cap, y con Hitomi ella hará una aparición después de la saga de Kiri, gracias por el comentario nos vemos o leemos o como sea xD.

Esos son los 3 elegidos de esta semana

Ahora pondré el nombre del arco que sigue después del de Kiri, aunque aún falten caps para que este arco que acaba de empezar termine quiero leer sus especulaciones del siguiente arco de que creen ustedes que trate.

El nombre del Arco que sigue después de Kiri es "El Arco de la Bestia Inmortal" arco que será fundamental para el crecimiento del rubio.

También en los comentarios me dejaron la siguiente frase "calidad antes de cantidad" y si tienen mucha razón la persona que la puso, pero me gustaría poder dar ambas cosas aunque me sea difícil.

Ya con eso los dejo chao hasta la otra semana.

Pd: me disculpan por algún error ortográfico.


	9. Chapter 8

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 8

Naruto, el defensor de Uzumakis, de camino a Kiri

Mei caminaba junto a Riuji, la mujer venia tomada del brazo del hombre, habían pasado unas horas desde que ambos salieron a dar su pequeño paseo.

-Entonces Mei-san le ha gustado mi propiedad-dijo el hombre.

-Claro que sí, es un lugar magnifico-respondió la mujer.

-Me alegra que le guste, pero ya se está haciendo tarde por que no entramos, tomamos algo quizás un café para después alistarnos para la cena Mei-san-dijo el hombre mientras Mei asentía ante sus palabras pero de pronto la imagen de otro rubio apareció en la mente de Mei.

-"Como me pude olvidar de Naruto"-pensó la mujer sintiéndose horrible.

-Este Riuji-dono podría alistar una habitación mas, un pariente viene conmigo y me olvide de el-dijo un poco avergonzada la mujer.

-Claro Mei-san ordenare a las sirvientas que la alisten-dijo el hombre.

-Gracias, yo iré a buscarlo no tardo-dijo Mei al hombre.

-Ok, la espero en la sala de la mansión para el café-dijo Riuji a Mei.

-Está bien, lo veo dentro de un rato-dijo Mei empezando a alejarse del hombre.

-Hoy serás mía Mei Terumi, y Yagura estará muy feliz luego de que te mate o te conviertas en mi sirvienta personal-dijo el hombre con una estúpida sonrisa mirándole el trasero a Mei mientras esta se alejaba.

Con Naruto

Nuestro rubio se había alejado con Karin en sus brazos adentrándose en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, el rubio ahora tenía en sus principales pensamientos la seguridad de la niña en sus brazos.

-Creo que aquí estará bien, esperare a que despierte-dijo Naruto con la niña en sus brazos poniéndola en el suelo, mientras el rubio hacia dos clones de madera.

-Clon1, ve por alimentos para la niña, el clon 2 ve por agua y decídanse entre ustedes quien hace una fogata-dijo el rubio mientras los clones asentían y cada uno iba a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Ahora veamos, creo que si le suministro un poco de chacra en buena teoría debería despertar-dijo Naruto mientas posaba su mano en la frente de la niña y procedía a traspasarle su chacra a la pequeña.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos donde los clones de Naruto ya habían hecho la fogata con un conejo asándose y una jarra hecha de madera llena de agua al lado de la fogata. Naruto de pronto noto como la niña empezaba a mostrar signos de despertar hasta que por fin abrió los ojos al ver eso una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del rubio.

Karin Uzumaki pronto abrió los ojos, lo primero que la pequeña miro fue el cielo oscureciéndose para luego sentir algo que hace tiempo no sentía, la brisa del viento meciendo su melena roja, lo siguiente que vio fue una fogata y un rubio observándola pero Karin al ver a Naruto los recuerdos de su madre llegaron de golpe haciendo exaltar ala pequeña.

-¿Dónde está mi kaa-chan?-pregunto la pequeña a Naruto con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Lo siento pequeña…ella se ha ido-fue la respuesta del rubio que destrozo el corazón de la pequeña que comenzó a sollozar.

-Kaa-chan-dijo Karin con lágrimas que no paraban salir de sus ojos.

Algo dentro de Naruto se removió al ver a Karin en ese estado e involuntariamente el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazo, la pequeña se exalto por tal acción pero las palabras que Naruto le susurro ala pequeña hicieron que Karin en verdad se desahogara.

-Llora, desahógate pequeña llora por tu madre yo estaré aquí para ti-fueron las palabras que Naruto le susurro y la pequeña rompió en un llanto más fuerte mientras se abrazaba del rubio.

Así duraron al parecer casi una hora por que el sol ya se había ido quedando la luna en lo alto del cielo.

-Ya estas mejor-pregunto Naruto ala pequeña que se había detenido de sollozar.

-Si…gracias señor-dijo la pequeña con unas lágrimas aun escando de sus ojos.

-Bien, ven come algo y allí hay agua para que bebas-dijo el rubio dándole el conejo que capturo que ya estaba cocinado desde hace rato ala pequeña, Karin asintió y tomo el conejo para seguido empezar a devorarlo.

-Como se llama señor-pregunto la pequeña al rubio.

-Naruto, y tú-dijo Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Yo me llamo Karin Uzumaki-respondió la pequeña terminando de comer el conejo.

-Vaya tenías hambre cierto-dijo Naruto mientras la pequeña asintió.

-Naruto-san…¿usted también me abandonara?-pregunto la pequeña con la mirada baja.

-Karin mírame-dijo el rubio ala pequeña, Karin al principio vacilo pero luego lentamente subió su mirada y miro a Naruto a sus ojos.

-Yo le prometí a tu madre que te protegería y lo hare, así que escúchame yo nunca te abandonare-respondió con una sonrisa ala pequeña.

-De…verdad-dijo la pequeña.

-Lo prometo-dijo Naruto extendiendo su meñique a Karin.

-Gracias…Naruto-san -dijo la pequeña mientras ella extendía su meñique, luego de eso Karin procedió a quedarse cerca de Naruto mientras este le hacía pequeñas caricias en el cabello de la pequeña.

-Pero te prometo que los hare pagar, ellos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a tu madre-dijo el rubio ala pequeña que ahora dormía en sus brazos.

Naruto se recostó hasta que sintió como recuerdos de uno de sus clones llegaban a su mente.

Recuerdos del clon 1

Los recuerdos del primer clon del rubio le hicieron saber a Naruto con la clase de gente con la que estaba lidiando, al parecer su primer clon fue emboscando y atrapado por una de las sirvientas de la mansión pero por pura suerte el clon no había explotado aun.

Luego de eso Naruto noto en sus memorias que el clon fue apresado en una silla y alrededor de él habían dos mujeres, la sirvienta de cabello castaño que lo capturo y la otra era una joven de unos 17 años con un traje y rubia. Al parecer la mujer rubia iba hacer una especia de tortura sexual para el pero antes de notar que el clon despertaba este exploto en una nube de humo haciendo que sus recuerdos volvieran al original.

Fin de los recuerdos.

-Bien esto servirá-dijo Naruto haciendo un clon de madera.

-Ve y captura a las mujeres que apresaron al clon, mata a la sirvienta y deja a la rubia viva, disfrutare el matarla delante del socio de Mei, si mis conjeturas son ciertas debe ser su hermana o tener algún parentesco-ordeno el rubio a su clon que solo asintió.

-Pronto sabrán lo que pasa cuando alguien hieren a una Uzumaki-susurro el rubio viendo el bulto pelirrojo que dormía abrazado a él.

Volviendo con Mei

La Terumi estaba preocupada, hace horas que no veía a Naruto.

-¿Dónde estás?, ¿Dónde estás?-repetía Mei una y otra vez caminando de lado a lado, la mujer ahora vestía con un vestido azul que le remarcaba sus prominentes senos, con un ligero labial rojo no muy oscuro y un ligero maquillaje que la hacía ver espectacular pero de pronto la mujer fue sacada de su estrés al notar como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Mei-sama esta lista, Riuji-sama la espera-escucho Mei como la sirvienta la llamaba.

-Ah Naruto, pero no dejare que el dañe mi noche lo disfrutare, además quien se cree ese mocoso desapareciendo así de la nada yo preocupándome por el -dijo refunfuñando Mei.

Volviendo con Naruto, el rubio ya tenía planeado que hacer, primero llamaría la atención destruyendo el gran barco donde estaban los prisioneros, luego preguntaría a Mei si sabía de los prisioneros, dependiendo de la respuesta de Mei decidiría si matarla o no, pero en caso de que no la tuviera que matar el rubio le revelaría las cosas que descubrieron sus otros 2 clones y para endulzar todo mataría a la rubia tonta que secuestro a su clon frente a todo el mundo para luego proceder a matar todos los implicados.

-Si es un plan perfecto, mientras dejare un clon cuidando a Karin-dijo el rubio que procedió a soltarse de la pequeña pata hacer el clon e irse a causar estragos, pero Naruto no conto con que al separarse de la pequeña esta despertara asustada.

-No…no me dejes lo prometiste-dijo Karin con terror absoluto en sus ojos pero a como apareció esta mirada de miedo desapareció al momento en que Naruto abrazo ala pequeña.

-Bien cambio de planes iré primero por Terumi-san y después a causar destrozos, pero si Mei es culpable que debería hacer…meh la verdad a como sea, pero mientras duérmete Karin-dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Karin y la pequeña empezaba a cerrar sus ojos cayendo de nuevo en el sueño, luego de eso Naruto procedió a ir en busca de Mei primero con Karin en sus brazos.

El rubio tardo unos 15min en llegar a la propiedad, lo primero que hizo el rubio fue ir donde se encontraba su clon de madera. Naruto llego a los establos de la propiedad, lugar donde estaba su clon de madera junto a una mujer rubia amordazada con tiras de madera y unos papeles en la mano del clon.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Naruto cargando a Karin.

-Bien jefe, la mujer soltó todo apenas mate a la sirvienta, ellos son aliados de Yagura-dijo el clon de madera.

-Ya veo, entonces mi otros Kage Bunshin tenían razón con las pistas que encontraron, aunque era aún pistas muy vagas para ligarlos con el Yondaime Mizukage tenía las sospecha que trabajan para él y ¿qué es eso en tu mano?-pregunto el rubio al ver unos extraños papeles en la mano de su clon de madera.

-Son documentos que encontré por casualidad, al parecer son ordenes de Yagura hacia un tipo llamado Riuji, creo que ese es el aliado de Terumi-san y dueño de estas tierras, las ordenes dicen "Mata a Mei Terumi"-dijo el clon.

-Pero eso no es todo verdad-dijo Naruto mientras su clon de madera negó.

-También hay otras ordenes están dicen…"Dame un reporte de cómo fueron las pruebas con los esclavos"-dijo el clon mientras Naruto enfurecía, el rubio sabia a quien se refería con "esclavos".

-Bien, iré por Terumi-san, mis sospechas de que ella sea cómplice son bajas al notar las órdenes de Yagura, además ocupo que alguien cuide a Karin mientras hago destrozos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Entenado jefe, entonces esperare ordenes-dijo el clon mientras Naruto partía en busca de Mei con Karin aun dormida en sus brazos.

Volviendo con Mei

La mujer no disfruto casi la velada, para empezar aun Naruto estaba en los pensamientos de la mujer, lo segundo era que Riuji ya la cansaba con tanto parloteo de su familia, sus tierras y alardeando de sus futuros negocios con una persona importante.

-Si mi familia se volverá más rica en el futuro Mei-san-termino de decir Riuji y la verdad a Mei ya ni le importaba de que era lo que hablaba el rubio frente a ella, Mei podía admitir que él era guapo pero con esa actitud de mierda Mei ya se había cansado. Pero los ojos de Mei se abrieron al notar cierto rubio fuera de la ventana que la llama con un movimiento de mano, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la mujer fue el bulto que cargaba el rubio.

-Riuji-dono me daría un momento, quiero ir al baño-dijo Mei mientras el hombre asentía.

Mei fue encaminada por una sirvienta hasta el baño del piso de abajo, la mujer al entrar lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana para que Naruto entrara.

-Naruto done estuviste y quién demonios es esa niña-dijo Mei sin siquiera disimular su preocupación.

-Terumi-san la están engañando-dijo Naruto.

-¿Que dices?, ¿quién me está engañando?-pregunto Mei con dudas.

-Ese sujeto Riuji, es aliado de Yagura antes de que me digas que no lo es, lee esto-dijo Naruto entregándole los papeles a la pelirroja mayor.

Mei empezó a ojear los papeles y se sorprendió por lo que leyó, ordenes de Yagura, algo sobre esclavos, planes para matarla además de un mapa con los movientes de los barcos que llevaban provisiones para la resistencia.

-Ese malnacido trabaja para Yagura, ya vera lo obligare a decirme todo lo que sabe-dijo en furia la mujer pero ante de que pudiera la mujer continuara insultando a Riuji Naruto la detuvo.

-No se preocupe Terumi-san yo me encargare de todo, además esto se volvió personal-dijo Naruto.

-A que te refieres con personal-pregunto Mei.

-Mei-san pudo leer algo sobre esclavos cierto-dijo Naruto mientras Mei asintió.

-Bien, yo encontré los esclavos y les inyectaron una especia de virus o veneno, entre esos esclavos estaban esta niña y su madre…ellas son Uzumakis-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Mei.

-Entonces la madre de esta niña está muerta-dijo Mei en shock al ver a la niña que Naruto cargaba en brazos.

-creo que en este momento debe estarlo-respondió Naruto.

-¿Que harás Naruto?-pregunto Mei.

-Para empezar cuida de ella, y ve por tu guardaespaldas ellos las mantendrán a salvo, sé que tú puedes manejar a estos guardias de pacotilla, pero no podrás si tratas de proteger a Karin-dijo Naruto allí Mei suspiro.

-Está bien Naruto confiare en ti-dijo Mei mientras trataba de tomar a Karin pero mientras se separaba del rubio la pequeña abrió sus ojos y medio balbuceo unas palabras pero pronto Naruto calmo ala pequeña.

-Shhh tranquila Karin, ella es una amiga no te lo prometí jamás de abandonare-dijo el rubio ala pequeña mientras su palma brillaba y de nuevo la pequeña caía dormida.

Allí Mei lo vio, vio como ese brillo y atisbo de felicidad aparecía en los ojos de Naruto, esa faceta le agrado mucho a Mei mas que todo en la forma paternal en la que calmo a Karin.

-"Él es tan joven, lindo, y responsable como me gustaría ser capaz de sacarle esas sonrisas"-pensó la mujer mientras se sonrojaba al ver en las cosas que pensaba.

-Terumi-san toma-dijo Naruto entregándole el bulto dormido a Mei.

-Está bien iré por Ao y Chojuro, luego de apoyaremos Naruto-dijo Mei pero Naruto negó.

-No Terumi-san tu trabajo es proteger a esa niña por favor hazlo bien, yo me encargare de todo además…tú me preguntaste si pensaba si podría derrotar a Yagura, hoy te mostrare del por qué estoy tan convencido de que puedo…protege a Karin Mei-dijo Naruto.

-Entendido, ten cuidado Naruto-le dijo Mei al rubio.

-Descuida, y toma son tapones para oído pónselos a Karin-Dijo Naruto saliendo por la ventana, era hora de causar estragos.

-Bien, vamos por Ao y Chojuro-dijo Mei saliendo del baño para ir donde estaban sus guardaespaldas mientras le ponía los tapones para oído a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

Naruto al salir por la ventana se subió al tejado de la mansión, quedando frente al muelle su mirada fría y sin emociones apareció en el rostro del preadolescente.

-Mueran escorias, esta es la venganza de Karin, Mokuton: Buranchi (Elemento Madera: Raíces)-susurro Naruto y el caos empezó. Raíces gigantes salieron del suelo y envolvieron al barco, las raíces empezaron apretar cada vez más fuerte mientras los guardias estaban estupefactos y las personas dentro del barco rápidamente abandonaban la nave viendo como esta se partía por la mitad causando un gran estruendo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?-grito una de los guardias.

-Avísenle a Riuji-sama-grito otro guardia.

-EH QUE ES ESO-grito otro guardia señalando la figura que posaba sobre los escombros de la nave hundida.

-Jejeje esto solo acaba de empezar-susurro Naruto viendo cerca de 20 guardias frente a él, si Naruto recordaba las cifras de esta tarde restando las firmas de Mei y sus guardias, y las de los prisioneros deberían haber más de 130 guardias.

-Por lo que veo en los muelles hay pocos guardias eso quiere decir que los demás están descansando en la mansión pero supongo que ya fueron alertados por estos tipos o por el sonido del barco al destruirse, pero no importa ustedes serán los primeros en pagar-dijo Naruto desenvainando su espada con mango de serpiente lanzándose a los 20 guardias que habían frente a él, pero no los iba a matar rápido no para nada, el rubio quería verlos sufrir.

En la mansión.

Mei llego al cuarto de Ao y Chojuro, al parecer ambos compartían habitación, Mei pronto abrió la puerta y observo como Ao estaba herido en el piso y sin señales de Chojuro.

-Ao, Ao despierta estas bien-dijo Mei con preocupación mientras empujaba a su guardia que pronto empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

-Mei-sama hay que huir de aquí, es una trampa ellos…capturaron a Chojuro son agentes de Yagura y para empeorar uno de sus comandantes está aquí…debemos huir-dijo Ao levantándose con dolor.

-Bien vamos afuera-dijo Mei ayudando a Ao.

-¿Quién es la niña?-pregunto Ao.

-Más tarde los explicare mientras salgamos de aquí-dijo Mei hasta que un estruendo se escuchó por el lado de los muelles.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Ao ya un poco mejor.

-No lose, pero primero salgamos de este lugar-dijo Mei mientras Ao asentía y ambos empezaron a buscar una de las salidas de la mansión, luego de 10 minutos Mei podía divisar una de las salidas de la casa, salida que casualmente llevaba a los muelles.

-Venga Ao rápido, ya casi salimos-dijo Mei.

Ambos ninjas empezaron a ir más rápido y al cruzar la puerta pudieron divisar a lo lejos un barco totalmente destruido y un rubio con una espada en su mano y 20 cuerpos mutilados a su alrededor.

-Pero qué demonios-dijo Ao con incredibilidad.

-Naruto-susurro Mei.

Pronto ambos adultos se acercaron hacia donde estaba el preadolescente y su espada manchada de sangre.

-Oh Terumi-san veo que encontró a uno de sus guardaespaldas-dijo Naruto.

-Si-dijo la mujer mientras Naruto se acercaba a ellos y Ao entro en posición de combate pero Naruto simplemente paso de él.

-Le pusiste los tapones para oídos cierto-dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Karin con su mano menos ensangrentada.

-Sí, ya se los puse pero ¿para que eran los tapones Naruto?-pregunto Mei.

-No quiero que los gritos la despierten, además no sé por qué pero…algo dentro de mí no le gustaría que Karin me viera en los próximos minutos-dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a sentir varias firmas de chaca acercándose a los muelles.

-¿Te viera haciendo que?-volvió a preguntar Mei.

-No importa, ustedes quédense atrás y no interfieran-dijo Naruto con su tono neutro.

-Interferir, que harás Naruto, no podemos quedarnos aquí debemos encontrar a Chojuro y huir rápidamente de aquí-dijo Mei hasta que por fin los diviso a lo lejos.

-Bueno ya están aquí-dijo Naruto avanzando hacia ellos.

-Pelearas tu solo contra todos ellos-dijo Ao con sorpresa.

-Si como les dije quédense atrás y no interfieran, tú tienes que proteger a Karin Mei y tu guardaespaldas está herido por lo que veo así que tan solo quédense ahí donde están sin mover ni un solo musculo además ellos ya están aquí-dijo Naruto observando al otro rubio frente a él con todos sus guardias atrás, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Naruto fue el tipo de cabello negro que sostenía a un inconsciente Chojuro.

-Interesante…no he sentido su Chacra jeje creo que esto será divertido-susurro el rubio.

-Chojuro-dijo Mei con ira al ver el estado del peli azul.

-Vaya Mei-san me dejaste plantado en medio de la cena, que falta de respeto-dijo Riuji con un tono dolido muy sobreactuado.

-Riuji maldito, devuelve a Chojuro-dijo Mei.

-Pero de que hablas Mei-san no ves que él es nuestro prisionero, de hecho quizás debamos matarlo aquí mismo-dijo Riuji sacando una pequeña cuchilla mientras el pelinegro al lado de él, soltaba a Chojuro dejándolo caer al piso para que rápidamente Riuji pusiera la cuchilla en el cuello Chojuro.

-Basta Riuji, no lo hagas-dijo Mei con impotencia al ver como ese hombre iba a matar a uno de sus guardianes.

-No se preocupe Terumi-san ellos nos son los únicos con un rehén-dijo Naruto mientras casqueaba sus dedos y su clon hacia acto de presencia con un bulto rubio en su espalda.

-Listo jefe-dijo el clon tirando a la rehén al suelo mientras la mirada de Riuji entraba en pánico al ver a su hermana pequeña en manos del enemigo.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-dijo Riuji en estado de Shock.

-Bueno señor Riuji, como vera su hermana supongo que eso es, está ahora en nuestras manos así que disfrute del espectáculo mientras la mato frente a sus ojos-dijo Naruto inclinándose y tomando a la chica, seguido para quitarle la mordaza de su boca.

-Riuji-Onichan sálvame…sálvame-sollozaba Asty frente a su hermano y sus soldados.

-MALDITA TERUMI QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI HERMANA-grito el hombre en un arrebato de ira.

-No señales culpables Riuji-san, yo fui quien la capturo-dijo Naruto.

-Que quieren cambio de rehenes está bien, tomen-dijo el hombre ya paranoico mientras pateaba a Chojuro frente al el-dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué haces?, no entregaremos a ningún rehén-dijo molesto el pelinegro al lado de Riuji.

-TU TE CALLAS SATO-grito Riuji mientras Mei y Ao abrían los ojos al oír ese nombre.

-Imposible-dijo Mei en estado de shock.

-Ese hombre es Sato el destajador, comandante del tercer batallón de Yagura-hablo con Ao miedo total.

-Naruto debemos irnos ahora-hablo Mei mientras apretaba a Karin más cerca de su pecho ,aunque dentro de la mujer tenía ira al saber que tendrían que abandonar a Chojuro.

-Ya me canse de tanto parloteo-dijo Naruto aprovechando que Chojuro estaba unos centímetros lejos de sus captores.

Pronto una coraza de madera envolvió a Chojuro mientras todos abrían sus ojos, al instante que la corza lo envolvió se hundió en la tierra y apareció al lado de Meo y Chojuro.

-Listo ahí lo tienen-dijo el rubio mientras Mei abrió los ojos y Ao rápidamente fue a comprobar el estado de su compañero.

-Bien espero que estén listos…ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí Mokuton: Buranchi (Elemento Madera: Raíces)-pronuncio Naruto ganando miradas de sorpresa tanto de enemigos como de aliados.

Pronto grandes raíces surgieron de la tierra y se lanzaron para acatar a los más de 100 enemigos frente al rubio, la raíces atraparon todos los guardias menos a Riuji y Sato estaban a salvo las raíces no habían atacado a ninguno.

-Imposible-susurro Mei en estado de schock.

-Eso es… Mokuton-pronuncio Ao sin creer ni el esas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Jajaja interesante mocoso, creo que tú podrías darme cierta diversión-dijo Sato con cierta sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro.

-Claro Sato-san, solo déjeme ocuparme de las molestias y le prometo…que nuestro combate será divertido-dijo Naruto tan maniáticamente que sorprendió a Mei.

-Claro, de por si estas basuras no podrían ni hacerme sudar-respondió el hombre alejándose de Riuji yendo hacia la derecha sentándose en una banca para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-jeje, Mokuton: Supaiku (Elemento Madera: espigas)-dijo Naruto para que seguido las espinas gigantes aparecían en el capo de batalla empalando a los guaridas que estaban inmovilizados por las raíces.

La vista de Mei y Ao era grotesca, las espinas eran incontables, todas median d metros con la puntas llenas de sangre, pero lo peor para ambos veteranos de guerra fueron los alaridos de los soldados que aún estaban vivos dentro de ese millar de espinas.

-NO…AH MÁTENME, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN MÁTEME.

-MIS PIERNAS NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS.

-POR FAVOR NUNCA QUISE ESTO MIS HIJOS…NO POR FAVOR PIEDAD.

-MIS OJOS, MIS MALDITOS OJOS NO PUEDO VER MALDICIÓN.

-NOO YO NUNCA QUISE ESTO, AYUDA, AYUDEMOS RIUJI-SAMA.

Eran entre esos uno de los muchos gritos, quejidos y alaridos que se escuchaban.

"Quien es este joven que esta frente de mí, es Naruto ese joven que hace unos minutos puso una mirada tan cálida al calmar a esta niña en mis brazos. Es el guardia de Kushina mi prima, o es solo un simple asesino…quien eres Naruto"-pensaba Mei al ver la masacra frente a ella.

-Me sorprendes pequeño, a pesar de todas esas muertes…estas sonriendo-hablo Sato mientras que esas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Ao como a Mei y allí la Terumi lo noto, una pequeña sonrisa se podía observar en el rostro de Naruto.

-Jejeje pues bien, ven Sato-san masacrémonos juntos-dijo Naruto mientras dos puños de madera se dirigirán para atacar al hombre.

-No te impacientes mocoso-dijo el hombre saltando mientras empezaba hacer señas de mano.

 **-** Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ocultación en la Niebla)-dijo Sato mientras una niebla espesa se esparcía por el campo de batalla.

-Por qué no me sorprende, un cobarde de Yagura escondiéndose, pero eso no servirá conmigo, Mokuton: Kobushi (Elemento Madera: Puño)-dijo Naruto mientras dos grandes puños salían al lado del rubio y ambos empezaban a girar a gran velocidad disipando la niebla pero en el momento que eso paso Sato ataco al rubio con una extraña espada muy fina y con un hilo atado a ella. Pero antes de que si quiera la espada contactara con la piel de Naruto un muro de madera apareció frente a Sato y Naruto aprovecho para saltar sobre él y desenvainado su propia espada ataco a Sato, pero el ataque no salió como el rubio quiso esto debido a que sato desvió la espada con un kunai, luego de ese choque ambos contrincantes saltaron un metro detrás de ellos.

-Esta espada es Nuibari es una de las espadas de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla veamos cono te la juegas frente a ella-dijo Sato mientras se lanzó para atacar.

Chispas soltaban del cruce entre espadas, Naruto blandía su espada con mango de serpiente con precisión mientras que Sato tenía cierta dificultad en manipular a Nuibari y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso.

-Bien vamos a ver si te defiendes de esto-luego de esas palabras 2 clones de madera brotaron del cuerpo de Naruto cada uno sosteniendo su espada con mango de serpiente.

-Jaja solo son clones estúpidos los destruiré con mi Nuibari, me subestimas mocoso-dijo el hombre.

-Jeje voy a explotar tu debilidad y disfrute mientras te rebano con mi espada, ya me imagino la cara de Yagura cuando vea frente a su puerta a uno de sus comandantes reducido pedacitos de carne-dijo Naruto mientras Sato ya empezaba a dudar de la cordura de Naruto.

-Oe niño, en verdad estás loco pero si crees que puedes matarme ven as lo-dijo Sato preparando su siguiente ataque.

\- Yattsu no Suteppu Uzumaki Sutairukurimuzon (Estilo Uzumaki 8 Pasos del Carmesí)-dijo Naruto, esta técnica fue una de las más mortales que Kushina le había enseñado al rubio, la mujer pelirroja no sabe del por qué le enseño una técnica tan brutal a un niño de 9 años, pero en ese tiempo cuando Naruto ponía ojos de cachorro triste Kushina no le negaba nada…bueno eso aun pasaba en la actualidad.

Pronto Naruto empezó a dar pequeños saltos mientras giraba su espada en orden las más manecillas del reloj, luego el clon de su izquierda empezó hacer lo mismo y unos 3 segundos después los 3 Narutos empezaban a dar pequeños saltos.

-Uno-dijo uno de los clones mientras las espadas se detenían.

-Dos-dijo otro mientras los 3 clones cambiaban su postura de ataque.

-Tres-dijo otro de los clones al instante que todos en gran velocidad se dirigieron hacia el hombre mientras rotaban su orden.

-Cuatro, Cinco, Seis-decían los clones mientras Sato preparaba su próxima jugada el no dejaría al rubio

-No te dejare maldito mocoso, Suiton Mizu Rentogen (Rayo de Agua)-dijo Sato mientras varios proyectiles de agua se dirigían hacia Naruto y sus 3 clones.

Los proyectiles de agua impactaron en el cuerpo de los 3 Narutos mientras una mirada de terror se apodero de Mei que estaba expectante al ver como el rubio era impactado por el Jutsu de Sato pero el asombro fue más cuando los 3 explotaron en miles de astillas y allí Sato lo sintió.

-Siete-dijo una voz a su lado mientras el brazo de Sato que sostenía a Nuibari caía al piso.

-Co…como-susurro expectante el hombre hasta que escucho las últimas palabras de su vida.

-Ocho-susurro Naruto mientras su espada decapitaba a Sato matando al comandante en el acto.

-Vaya esperaba más de un general de Yagura, pero nadie lo tiene por confiarse demasiado además un Shinobi debe estar calmado ante cualquier situación-dijo Naruto.

Así era, Naruto puso aprueba al comandante de Yagura, Naruto al principio lo ataco con sus puños de madera al ver la reacción del hombre, al ver que este simplemente los esquivaba le dio a Naruto la suficiente información de que el hombre se estaba confiando, lo siguiente fue el jutsu que Sato uso el de la niebla oculta, un jutsu de bajo rango otra cosa que le mostro a Naruto que Sato creía que él era débil y lo último fue el mal manejo de su espada, como si fuera un principiante al usarla esa era la última cosa que Naruto se percató y al ver esto Naruto supo que debía terminar esa pelea de farsa rápido.

Por ello uso el Yattsu no Suteppu Uzumaki Sutairukurimuzon (Estilo Uzumaki 8 Pasos del Carmesí), uno de los 2 ataques más poderosos que le enseño Kushina pero no su poder si no en la forma en la que esa técnica jugaba con las emociones del enemigo, la técnica consistía en durante 8 segundos marcar un ritmo con los pies, este ritmo era el de la respiración del contrincante y depende de ese ritmo se procedía de 2 formas, si la respiración del enemigo era agitada un ataque frontal era lo mejor, eso obligara al enemigo a entrar en pánico y atacar a los 3 clones que recibirán el ataque, mientras que el verdadero Naruto con sus artimañas se escabullía y trataba de herir de gravedad al enemigo, pero si era lo contrario y el enemigo estuviera calmado el rubio simplemente atacaría por sorpresa mientras sus clones "entretenían" a su enemigo una gran técnica para determinar cómo se está comportando el enemigo en medio de la batalla.

-Bien, ahora sigues tu-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia Riuji.

-No…es…espe…espera no me mates te daré lo que quieras, dinero, poder in…incluso a mi hermana pero no me mates-dijo temblando de pavor el hombre mientras Asty la hermana de Riuji abría los ojos al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano.

-Oni…chan-susurro la joven impactada.

-Bueno creo que quiero algo-dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Sí, sí, si dime que quieres te lo daré lo que quieras-dijo el hombre rogando mientras esa fachada de niño rico y poderoso caía.

-Tu vida-dijo Naruto mientras hundía su espada en el pecho del hombre, para ir lentamente desplazándola para sacarla por el costado derecho del hombre.

-Maldito…-dijo el hombre mientras caía el piso convulsionando y desangrándose.

-Tu madre ya puede descansar en paz…Karin-dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia donde Mei.

-Naruto…-susurro Mei mientras veía a ese niño caminar hacia ella desenvainando su espada, ese niño que mató a más de 100 personas frente a sus ojos y sonreía caminando hacia ella, ese niño, ese niño de tan solo 13 años que prometía matar a Yagura.

-Todo el dinero de tu hermano me lo llevare, esos 70 millones de Ryos son míos-susurro Naruto mientras pasaba al lado de la joven rubia tirada en el suelo viendo como su hermano moría frente a ella y las ataduras de madera de la chica empezaban a deshacerse.

-Vamos Terumi-san, debemos ir a Kiri, supongo que ustedes saben usar un barco cierto-pregunto Naruto.

-Yo…se Naruto-san pero ocupo a mínimo 7 hombres para manipular el barco-dijo Ao con mirada baja.

-Bien hare 7 clones de madera…Terumi-san podría sostenerla-dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Karin.

-Naruto, ¿quién eres?-pregunto Mei al rubio sonriente con manchas de sangre frente a ella.

-Yo…un monstruo pero antes de eso, soy un ferviente protector de clan Uzumaki, ahora vamos-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Karin que al sentir la presencia del rubio esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio.

-Quiero…quiero que me respondas unas preguntas Naruto-dijo Mei al rubio que alzo a verla, y la mirada fría y sin emociones de Naruto cambiaba a una sonrisa un tanto cálida y agradable al estar junto ala pequeña Uzumaki, esa simple sonrisa había cautivado a Mei Terumi.

-Claro Terumi-san, al mismo tiempo debemos de dividir el dinero-dijo Naruto mientras quitaba los tapones de oído a Karin.

-¿Cual dinero?-pregunto Mei.

-Ese-dijo Naruto mientras 5 clones de madera aparecían con varios sacos llenos de dinero.

-Ese tipo ya no los necesitara, mientras tanto vayamos cargando todo, nos espera un gran viaje hacia Kiri-Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia el barco más pequeño, al mismo que se dirigía Ao cargando a un inconsciente Chojuro y allí Mei lo supo.

-Creo…que aún hay esperanzana para derrotar a Yagura…deberás responder mucho Naruto quiero conocer tu historia-dijo Mei mientras igual se dirigía hacia la pequeña barcaza.

Así todos partieron hacia el barco, mientras que cierta rubia estaba llorando al notar como un solo extraño destruyo su hogar en menos de 1 hora

Continuara…

Hola gente espero que les gustara el cap y por la demora lamento decirles que tuve ciertos problemas con mi pc además de que ya entre a clases así que ya no creo poder actualizar por semana, por ello decirles que puedo tardar un poco más en actualizar pero que me tangan paciencia jeje.

En este capítulo vimos como Naruto interactuó con Karin, quiero que la relación de Naruto y Karin sea como de padre e hijo y decir que Naruto será el pilar en la vida de la pequeña, ella lo vera como su gran Oto-san.

Ahora aquí están los 3 comentarios elegidos por mí así que ahí van

: Hola amigo y gracias por comentar ahora responderé a tus preguntas, la primera no, Naruto no será Jinchuriki del sanbi y sobre el dominio del agua creo que en el capítulo de la masacre Uchiha mencione que Naruto tenía cierta habilidad para manejar este elemento, la segunda el Harem no cambiara no agregare nuevas chicas ni quitare las que ya están, esto debido a que no quiero matándome escribiendo un solo cap en el que Naruto interactúe con 20 mujeres o algo así pienso que eso sería aburrido y con 10 apenas puedo manejarlo, las afinidades de Naruto son Suiton, Doton, Mokuton y más adelante Katon, el Katon lo ganara en el siguiente arco o saga de la historia y de los subelementos si tendrá, pero aún estoy pensando en cuales darle a nuestro psicópata rubio, gracias por comentar te lo agradezco de corazón y espero haber aclarado tus dudas.

Gjr-Sama: Hola Gjr-sama :D, me alegra leer comentaros así me gusta ver que mi loca historia le guste ala gente eso me motiva para seguir con el fic, y si eres pareces que lo descubriste si es Natsu ya verás como Naruto se relacionara con sus otros compañeros de armas, gracias por comentar nos vemos en el próximo cap.

joakiiin-14: Hola joakiin-14, y en verdad gracias nadie había halagado mi forma de escribir aunque siempre me molesta que cuando subo en cap encuentro como 10 errores ortográficos que cuando lo releo nunca estaban allí con lo empiezo a revisar antes de publicarlo jeje, y gracias por comentar espero que te gustara el cap.

Esos son los 3 elegidos de esta vez, pero nunca se sabe el próximo podrías ser tú.

Bueno ya los dejo Chao nos vemos la próxima vez no daré fecha para el próximo cap pero espero que sea antes de que termine el mes, suerte y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic.

Pd: Me disculpan por algún error ortográfico.


	10. Chapter 9

El bastardo Senju-Namikaze

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 9

Llegada a Kiri, problemas en el paraíso

Mei observaba como Naruto acurrucaba a Karin, el barco partió hace unas 5 horas que del puerto de la mansión de Riuji, la mujer desde que subieron al barco no separo la mirada del rubio, Mei tenía miles de preguntas sobre el rubio pero al verlo calmado y tan tranquilo con la pequeña Karin en sus brazos la mujer le daba pena ir a matar ese momento de paz que tenía el rubio.

-Pasa algo Terumi-san, hace rato que no dejas de mirarme-dijo Naruto mientras observaba a Karin dormir entre sus brazos.

-No…bueno si quiero hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Mei tomando valor.

-Sobre ¿Qué?-pregunto Naruto.

-Sobre ti-respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno está bien, pero es mi total decisión el responderlas-respondió Naruto.

-Me parece bien-respondió la mujer.

-¿Cómo es que tienes el Mokuton?-fue la primera pregunta de la mujer.

-Lo herede-respondió Naruto.

-De quien lo heredaste, quienes son tus padres Naruto-pregunto la mujer.

-Siguiente pregunta-dijo Naruto.

-Como conociste a mi prima-pregunto Mei.

-Siguiente pregunta-respondió Naruto.

-A quien eres leal-pregunto Mei.

-A Kushina-sama-dijo el rubio mientras que también pensó en Alcatea.

-Una última pregunta…en verdad puedes contra Yagura-pregunto Mei con esperanzas.

-Sí, creo que puedo contra el-respondió Naruto mientras el bulto entre sus manos empezaba a moverse, Karin estaba despertando.

-mmm…Naruto-san-pregunto la niña.

-Hola Karin dormiste bien-pregunto el rubio.

-Si…quien es la señorita-pregunto Karin mientras Mei sonreía esa niña ya le caía bien.

-Soy Mei Terumi un placer conocerle Karin-chan-respondió Mei a la niña.

-Hola Mei-san-respondió Karin al instante que un gruñido se escuchó del estómago de la pequeña haciéndola sonrojar.

-Bien yo también estoy hambriento, vamos a comer algo Karin-dijo Naruto mientras la pequeña asentía.

-Yo…podría unirme a ustedes-pregunto la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

-Claro Terumi-san, vamos-dijo el rubio mientras los 3 se dirigían hacia el comedor del barco.

-Bien y dime Karin-chan ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?-pregunto Mei mientras que la respuesta de Karin le saco una sonrisa a Naruto.

-RAMEN-respondió la pequeña con un grito mientras el rubio reía.

"Sin duda es una Uzumaki"-pensó Naruto mientras que en Konoha Kushina dio un pequeño estornudo al igual que Mito.

-Ya veo, creo que vi unos envases de ramen en la cocina-dijo Mei mientras la pequeña niña sonreía.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

Mikoto Uchiha se dirigía hacia el compuesto Uchiha, la mujer había estado observando a Naruto durante unas horas y lo que vio no le gusto, el rubio no había hecho ninguna clase de entrenamiento desde hace varias horas y en toda Konoha solo habría una persona que sabía que era lo que pasaba con su Naruto-kun.

-Solo espera sochi, me darás las respuestas que quiero y si no, ya veras, ya verás-dijo Mikoto mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos mientras que cierto líder Uchiha tenía un presentimiento muy malo.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Mikoto entro en el compuesto, los pocos Uchihas que se veían saludaban alegremente a la mujer mientras que este se dirigía hacia un departamento cerca de la estación de policía.

-Oh hola Kurenai-chan-saludo Mikoto.

-Hola Mikoto-sama-saludo la mujer ojiroja a su "suegra".

-Dime Sochi está en casa-pregunto la mujer pelinegra.

-Sí, de hecho de allí vengo -respondió Kurenai.

-Bien, bien muchas gracias…por cierto espero nietos pronto-respondió esta con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar ala ama de genjutsu mientras entraba rápidamente al departamento.

Itachi Uchiha estaba haciendo papeleo del clan, hasta que su novia Kurenai lo interrumpió y estuvieron "jugando" durante un par de horas, el hombre joven apenas su pareja se retiró de su apartamento siguió con el papeleo, bueno hasta que sintió un chacra terrorífico que le helo todos los huesos y esa sensación se intensifico cuando la puerta de su departamento yacía tirada frente a él y al notar el causante de destrozar su puerta el terror lo inundo.

-Ho…hola kaa-san que te trae por aquí-dijo este sudando a balas.

-I…TA…CHI DONDE ESTA NARUTO-grito la mujer mientras un grito para nada varonil salía de la boca del líder el clan Uchiha.

-Madre…él está aquí en Konoha no sé a qué te refieres-respondió este con terror puro.

-Bien Itachi Uchiha si así es como son las cosas, así serán las cosas-respondió Mikoto con una malvada sonrisa.

Luego de unas cuentas horas, un par de nalgadas, un poco de torturas y amenazas por parte de la ex matriarca Uchiha el todo poderoso Itachi Uchiha se rindió y le conto todo a su madre.

-Mi Naruto está en Kiri, porque desea enfrentarse al Jinchuriki del Sanbi-dijo la mujer extrañamente calmada.

-Si-respondió Itachi con terror diciéndole todo…menos lo del golpe de estado que planeaba.

-Ya veo, así que se fue hace un día, ayer por la noche-dijo con calma Mikoto.

-Sí, pero supongo que los rebeldes tienen métodos para llegar más rápido a Kiri que hacer el viaje normal-dijo Itachi.

-Bien, gracias por tu ayuda sochi espero que aprendas que a tu Oka-san no se le ocultan estas cosas-dijo está viendo a su hijo atado con cuerdas tirado en el suelo.

-Si Kaa-san Itachi aprendió-respondió con una voz robótica.

-Bien me alegro ahora…KUSHINA TENEMOS PROBLEMAS-grito Mikoto mientras salía del compuesto Uchiha.

Unos minutos después en el compuesto Uzumaki.

Podemos ver como 6 mujeres están reunidas mientras que una pelinegra más concretamente Mikoto Uchiha les daba las malas noticias.

-Entonces estas diciendo que Naru-chan se fue con mi prima a Kiri para enfrentarse con el Yondaime Mizukage que es el Jinchuriki del Sanbi-dijo Kushina.

-Y el Naruto que ha estado afuera todo el día es un clon-dijo Anko con voz preocupada.

-Pero porque Naruto-kun se iría a enfrentar con alguien así, no tiene sentido-hablo Yugao.

-Maldición así que era eso-dijo Tsume con un deje de preocupación.

-Que pasa Tsume-pregunto Mikoto.

-Ayer sentí una gran preocupación por Naruto…creo que fueron mis genes Inuzuka-dijo esta.

-Explícate Tsume-san por favor-dijo Anko.

-Los Inuzuka somos un clan muy peculiar, cuando encontramos un macho que cumple con nuestras expectativas lo marcamos…pero él también nos marca…digamos que cuando sentimos que nuestro compañero esta en grave peligro o va hacer algo endemoniadamente estúpido que lo va a lastimar la marca actúa y hace que entremos en un estado de desesperación hasta que encontremos a nuestro compañero y veamos que este está a salvo…solo digamos que haces unos meses Naruto me marco…y yo lo marque-dijo este mientras que esas últimas palabras shockearon a Kushina.

-Dime Tsume como se marca a un compañero-pregunto la pelirroja mayor un poco molesta.

-Pues jejeje…por medio de un beso…boca boca-respondió esta mientras que las reacciones no tardaron en llegar, Mikoto y Mito sonreían al igual que Anko, Yugao estaba tranquila pero Kushina estaba callada…hasta que exploto.

-QUE DEMONIOS MALDITA ENFERMA EL ES UN NIÑO COMO LO PUDISTE HABER BESADO-grito molesta Kushina.

-Fue un accidente además…él estaba embobado viéndome el trasero-dijo Tsume con una sonrisa haciendo enfurecer ante esas palabras.

-No mientas Naru-chan nunca haría eso-dijo la pelirroja con celos e ira.

-Ya paren ustedes dos, para empezar Kushina Naruto ya no es un niño y el empieza a interesarse en el cuerpo de una mujer, y tu Tsume deja de echar leña al fuego que no ven lo importante aquí, nuestro Naruto va camino a Kiri a involucrarse en una guerra que no es nuestra a enfrentarse con el Mizukage que es un Jinchuriki-dijo Mikoto haciendo que todas se quedaran calladas, hasta que Mito hablo.

-Hay que ir por él, si nos apresuramos podríamos llegar al país de las olas antes de que embarquen hacia Kiri-hablo Mito.

-No creo que los alcancemos…ellos tuvieron que tomar otra ruta una más rápida-Concluyo Yugao mientras que Mikoto asentía.

-Bien vamos a ir por el-dijo Kushina ya más calmada.

-Eso es cierto, pero no podemos ir todas, alguien debe quedarse nunca se sabe cuándo el Hokage hará su jugada-dijo Anko.

-Eso es cierto…bien yo propongo que vayan Kushina, Mikoto y Anko, yo me quedare para cuidar a Yugao y a Mito en caso de que él quiera hacer algo-hablo Tsume.

-Estoy de acuerdo-hablo Mikoto.

-Yo igual dijo Anko.

-Yo también…aunque me habría gustado ir-dijo Yugao.

-Yo también…por favor traigan a Onichan-dijo Mito con mucha preocupación.

-Y cuando lo traigamos…-hablo Kushina mientras que todas asintieron.

-LO CASTIGAREMOS-gritaron todas las mujeres mientras que un clon de madera veía todo expectante eso si preocupándose por su creador.

-Oh jefe lo pasaras mal cuando vuelvas-dijo el clon mientras hacia el que no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Y bien vayan a prepararse, tendremos que llegar al país de las olas den tiempo record luego buscar un baro que nos lleve a Kiri-dijo Kushina.

-Entendido Sensei/Kushina-dijeron Anko y Mikoto simultáneamente.

-Bien nos iremos en 1 hora iré a prepararme-dijo la matriarca del clan para seguido ir a su habitación con una gran preocupación por su rubio

1 hora después.

-Oh Kushina-sama, Mikoto-chan, Anko-sama adonde se dirigen-pregunto el clon de Naruto.

-Vamos por ti-dijo Kushina con una cara de enojo.

-Así que se dieron cuenta-dijo el clon mientras las 6 mujeres delante de él asentían.

-Por qué lo hiciste-pregunto Mito con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El jefe les explicara cuando vuelva…es hora de que lo sepan-dijo el clon.

-Saber el que-pregunto Tsume pero antes de que el clon respondiera este se desvaneció en un montón de astillas.

-Bien nos vamos-hablo Kushina.

-Chao chao-dijo Anko.

-No olvides la misión Mito-dijo Mikoto refiriendo al harem del rubio.

-No lo hare Mikoto-chan-respondió Mito.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Tsume.

-Tráiganlo sano-fueron las palabras de Yugao y así fue como esas 3 mujeres fueron por su rubio cabeza hueca.

Volviendo con Naruto

El rubio había terminado su comida, la verdad era que había disfrutado el ambiente de Karin y Mei, el rubio empezó a ver a la mujer bajo una nueva luz al ver como esta se preocupaba con Karin y del como la pelirroja mayor jugaba con la pelirroja menor.

-Tengo sueño Naruto-san-dijo Karin bostezando.

-Bien vamos te llevare a tu habitación-dijo el rubio.

-Ok-susurro Karin.

-Yo iré a ver cómo sigue Chojuro-hablo Mei.

-Ok, también tengo que darte tus 20 millones de Ryo-hablo el rubio.

-En verdad nos darás tanto-dijo la mujer mientras el rubio asentía.

-Ese tipo tenía 70 millones de ryos así que 20 no son casi nada-dijo el rubio.

-Gracias…Naruto-kun…me das dado esperanzas de nuevo-dijo Mei mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba un poco al ver la sonrisa de esa madura mujer frente a él.

-De nada…te lo dije derrote a Yagura y te protegeré después de todo aun eres en parte Uzumaki-dijo Naruto tomando a Karin para seguido dirigirse hacia las habitaciones.

-Gracias…Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer mientras tocaba su pecho sintiendo como su corazón no dejaba de latir antes las palabras de Naruto mientras que algo dentro de Naruto se puso en marcha…el sello de espigas estaba reaccionando a Mei.

4 Días después

-Mei-sama tierra-grito Ao.

-Llegamos-pregunto Mei mientras salía para fijarse como Kiri se veía a lo lejos.

-Así que eso es Kiri-hablo Naruto mientras sostenía a Karin quien también quería ver.

-Si…por fin llegamos mi hogar-dijo Mei.

-Bien por fin cada vez más cerca-dijo Naruto mientras Mei asentía, durante esos últimos 4 días Mei y Naruto se habían acercado más, el rubio ahora mostraba sonrisas casuales a Mei mientras que a esta no se le escapaba uno que otro coqueteo o insinuación hacia el rubio.

-Mei-sama son rebeldes, nos esperan en las orillas-grito Ao.

-Bien, apenas lleguemos diles que lleven a Chojuro para que le den tratamiento, el aun esta un poco herido-ordeno la mujer.

-Entendido Mei-sama-respondió el Ao.

Apenas llegaron a tierra Naruto observo a los rebeldes con una mirada fría y calculadora, pudo sentir un gran chacra que venía de uno de ellos, un hombre alto con una gran espada y la boca vendada, el hombre se paró frente a ellos más específicamente frente a Mei.

-Dime que te dijo ese hombre Mei-hablo el hombre.

-Konoha no nos ayudara, su Hokage es un imbécil, pero lo traje a el-dijo Mei mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-Dos mocosos, no veo como dos mocosos nos ayudaran-hablo el hombre de mala gana.

-No seas así Zabuza, las habilidades de Naruto son sorprendentes-hablo Mei muy segura de sus palabras.

-Como quieras es cosa tuya Mei, por cierto espero que hoy estés disponible ocupo descargar estrés-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a Mei por la cintura.

-Vamos Zabuza aquí no, además nosotros ya no somos nada-dijo Mei mientras trataba de apartarse del hombre.

-Creo que tus acciones están molestando a Terumi-san, por ende le pido que se detenga-dijo Naruto mientras Karin apretaba la mano de este.

-Y tú quién demonios te crees, Mei es mi hembra así que puedo hacerle lo que yo quiera, tu ver a jugar en tu cajón de arena este es un negocio de adultos-dijo Zabuza con orgullo…hasta que un puño hecho de madera golpeo al hombre hundiéndolo en la arena dejando a todos sorprendidos más que todo a una pelirroja pequeña que veía al rubio con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Genial-decía Karin viendo como Naruto se acercaba al hombre plantado en la arena.

-Me importa una mierda quien seas, pero no dejare que trates a Terumi-san como un objeto así que si te veo haciéndole algo que la moleste, la próxima vez no te golpeare no, la próxima te descuartizare parte por parte asegúralo-dijo Naruto con una voz fría al igual que sus ojos, algo dentro de Mei se removió al volver a ver esos ojos en el rubio.

-Ya…tranquilo Naruto-kun vamos te mostrare a ti y a Karin-chan los cuarteles-hablo la mujer mientras la mirada de muerte se quitaba de su rostro y con una gran sonrisa este asintió mientras más de uno de los soldados y hasta la propia pensaban sobre la bipolaridad del rubio.

Unas horas más tarde

-Y por último este es el lugar de las habitaciones-dijo Mei terminando de recorrido del rubio y la niña pelirroja.

-Vaya es más grande de lo que parece-dijo Naruto.

-Si, por fuera se ve pequeño pero adentro es enorme-dijo Mei refiriéndose al edificio que usaban como campamento.

-Oh pronto empezara la reunión, quieres acompañarnos Naruto-Dijo Mei.

-Claro…pero puedo dejar a Karin en algún lugar seguro no me gustaría que ella este presente allí-hablo Naruto.

-Por supuesto, vamos a dejarla en mi habitación-dijo Mei con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentía viendo como Karin sonreía ante la idea de ir a la habitación de Mei.

Pronto el trio camino hacia una gran puerta, Mei se paró frente a ella mientras aplicaba algo de chacra para que seguido apareciera el Kanji de seguridad y luego de unos 5 segundos este se desvaneciera.

-Aquí es-dijo Mei mientras Karin se soltaba de la mano de Naruto y fue directo a la gran cama.

-Es suavecito-dijo Karin.

-Jejeje sí que lo es-concordó Mei con la pequeña.

-Karin, Terumi-san y yo iremos a una reunión, te dejaremos aquí durante unas horas está bien-dijo Naruto suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

-Volverán verdad-pregunto con miedo la pequeña mientras que Mei al verla así se acercó a ella y la envolvió en una abrazo.

-Claro que volveremos, solo espera unas horas está bien-hablo Mei mientras que Karin asentía.

-Está bien, esperare-dijo la niña.

-Buena chica-dijo Naruto mientras palmeaba la cabecita de la niña.

"Parecemos una familia, yo la madre, Naruto el padre y Karin nuestra pequeña y linda hija"-dijo Mei en sus pensamientos mientras disfrutaba de la idea.

-Vamos Terumi-san-hablo Naruto.

-Bien vamos Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer mientras fruncía el ceño.

En la sala de reuniones

Naruto entro a la sala junto a Mei, el rubio se quedó de pie a la par de la madura mujer mientras observaba a todos en la sala, vio a Ao, a ese tipo Zabuza y 5 ancianos.

-Bien ya Zabuza nos dijo el que Hokage no acepto ayudarnos, una desgracia-hablo uno de los ancianos.

-Pero que haremos ahora nos quedamos sin dinero, no podremos hacer el gran ataque-hablo otro de los viejos.

-El dinero no es problema tenemos 20 millones de Ryos-hablo Mei.

-Tanto, de donde lo sacaste Mei-san-hablo el tercer anciano.

-De Ryuji, él era estaba asociado con Yagura y nos tendió una trampa, lo destruimos y tomamos ese dinero-dijo la mujer.

-Nunca confié en ese hombre-dijo Zabuza.

-Pero ahora podemos pedir más armas, contratar unos cuantos mercenarios y traer suministros-dijo Ao.

-Ao-san tiene razón…ya lo decidimos Mei el gran ataque será en 7 días-anuncio uno de los Ancianos.

-Que…por que tan pronto-se quejó la mujer.

-Ese día Yagura saldrá de la aldea, al parecer se va a reunir con agentes de Iwa para un tratado-dijo Zabuza.

-Si Iwa se une…nos destrozaran-hablo Mei perturbada.

-Por eso debemos actuar rápido, con el dinero los contrabatidas traerán las cosas en 4 días mientras que a los mercenarios llegaran e días si los llamamos ya-hablo Ao.

-Bien, te lo encargo Ao-dijo Mei.

-Sobre Yagura, creo que Zabuza y Mei-sama deberían enfrentarlo-hablo el ultimo Anciano pero ante esto Naruto interrumpió.

-Yo me encargo de Yagura-hablo Naruto mientras que esas palabras sorprendieron a muchos bueno menos a Ao y a Mei.

-DE QUE HABLAS MOCOSO, ADEMAS QUIEN ERES-grito uno de los ancianos mientras que Mei bufaba ante la actitud que todos tomaron ante las palabras del rubio.

"Quienes se creen esta bola de vejestorios al ver así a mi Naruto-kun…esperen mi Naruto desde cuando es mío…digo me gustaría que fuera mío pero aún no lo es pero…arrg que me está pasando"-pensaba Mei mientras discutía con ella misma.

-Esperen honorables ancianos…el niño debería de enfrentarse con Yagura…es usuario de Mokuton-dijo Ao.

-Mokuton pero es imposible-dijo uno.

-Cómo es que tienes el Mokuton-pregunto otro anciano.

-Debe der un truco-hablo el tercero.

-BASTA-grito Mei mientras calmaba a los ancianos.

-Para empezar Naruto-kun es mi invitado y he visto sus habilidades así que él se enfrentara a Yagura-dijo Mei.

-Yo me opongo-dijo el cuarto de los ancianos.

-Dejemos que lo haga-dijo Zabuza.

-Pero-se quejó el primer anciano.

-Lo peor que podría pasar es que muera y eso a nadie le afecta aquí cierto-dijo Zabuza mientras nadie iba a decir nada, hasta que Naruto observo como Mei iba a protestar pero en un acto rápido Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer para que esta no dijera nada.

-Este bien, el mocoso peleara con Yagura-dijo dándose por vencido.

-Bien ahora discutiremos sobre la emboscada y lo que haremos-hablo Zabuza, durante alrededor de 6 horas todos discutían sobre cómo y qué harían durante el ataque mientras que Naruto solo se quedó en silencio al lado de la pelirroja.

-Bien la reunión se termina, pueden retirarse-dijo Mei mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su habitación con Naruto siguiéndola detrás de ella.

Al llegar ambos a la habitación notaron una cabellera roja dormida sobre la cama de Mei.

-Está dormida-susurro Naruto.

-Oye Naruto-kun…en este momento no tenemos muchas habitaciones así que no te molestaría dormir aquí conmigo y Karin-chan verdad-dijo Mei sonrojada.

-Bueno…la verdad no, yo dormiré en el sofá-dijo el rubio mientras Mei lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Puedes…dormir en la cama con nosotras no creo que a Karin le moleste y…a mí tampoco-dijo Mei con un rubor.

-Segura-dijo Naruto mientras ella asentía.

-Bueno si no te molesta creo que puedo aceptar-dijo el rubio mientras Mei asentía.

-Yo…iré a alistarme ya es tarde y el sueño ataca-dijo Mei mientras Naruto asentía, pronto el rubio saco un sello de almacenamiento y se cambió a su ropa casual que usaba para dormir acostándose el rubio del lado derecho de la cama viendo como Karin dormía, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a Mei con un babydoll transparente de color rosa que dejaba ver los pezones de la mujer, mientras que en su parte baja vestía lo que parecía ser algo de lencería de color verde.

-Co...Como me veo-dijo esta sonrojada.

-Te ves hermosa Terumi-san-respondió Naruto mientras la mujer se acostaba del lado izquierdo, de pronto esta alzo la vista viendo hacia esos orbes azules que la cautivaban.

-Mei…dime Mei-dijo la mujer sin apartar la vista mientras el rubio experimentaba un dejavu.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si-respondió esta.

-Está bien…Mei-dijo el rubio mientras la mujer pelirroja sonreía con triunfo.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun-susurro la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos y una gran felicidad la invadía.

-Buenas noches Mei-dijo Naruto viendo como Mei sonreía y como el rubio esbozo la misma sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mientras tanto en un barco en el país de las olas vemos como 3 mujeres unan pelinegra, una peli purpura y una pelirroja estaban en un barco que acaba de zarpar.

-Solo espera Naru-chan…en 7 días, en 7 días llegaremos a Kiri-susurro con preocupación Kushina mientras veía la luna en lo alto del cielo de esa fría noche.

6 días, 15 horas para que Naruto se enfrente a Yagura.

Fin del capítulo 9

Losientoooooooo sé que he tardado mucho pero me acaba de comprar la pc hace unos días, digamos que a la otra que tenía ya dejó de funcionar hace mucho tiempo, este cap estuvo algo corto creo pero tratare de esforzarme para hacerlos más largos, la próxima actu no se para cuándo estará pero espero que pronto.

Sobre el harem lo dejare como lo tenía siendo el siguiente

Kushina

Tsume

Mikoto

Mito

Mei

Anko

Yugao

Mabui

Konan

Tsunade

También decir que el fic no lo voy abandonar ni nada y les agradezco a todos los reviews que me han dejado en serio me alegra mucho ver 200 reviews me alegra mucho así que muchas gracias, en el próximo para el próximo cap escogeré algunos reviews para responderlos, nos vemos hasta la próxima chao.


End file.
